


Welcome to the Teiko Host Club

by wsakuya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Don't read, Fluff and Smut, Hint Of Other Pairings, Host AU, Humor, I swear, I was joking, It gets better with each chapter, M/M, Piercings, Rewriting The Whole Story, Romance, This is literally the shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Welcome to the Teiko Host Club!"</p><p>Trying desperately to escape from his former girlfriend, Kagami runs into a building and completely ignores the fat sign, saying “Teiko Host Club”. When he enters the room, six handsome men appear in front of him and try to lure him into the business. “I do anything as long as you don’t tell her where to find me!” Oh Kagami, what a big mistake to say. </p><p>From then on his life is a mere roller coaster and a certain blue-haired colleague doesn’t make it any easier for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fanfiction does not only contain Aomine/Kagami, but also Kise/Kuroko, Midorima/Takao, Murasakibara/Himuro and Akashi/Furihata.

“Welcome to the Teiko Host Club!” six men in front of him announced and smiled as bright as possible. His brown eyes stood wide open, not having the slightest idea what exactly was happening.

He had been running only seconds ago, running from all the evil hunting him. He had been scared, frightened, terrified, and now all these thoughts were forgotten because he was only confused. Confused and exhausted.

Staring at all these faces, he would have laughed if someone told him that these men were about to change his life completely.

**One hour earlier**

Kagami was presently on the run. After breaking up with his girlfriend, she decided to kill him out of anger. You may think he exaggerate, but her exact words were, “I’m going to break your neck, Bakagami!”

Riko was always kind of scary, but Kagami actually hadn't really cared, after all she had been his _girlfriend_. Of course she’d hit him for spouting nonsense, but altogether they had been quite happy.

Naturally you readers would now wonder why exactly Kagami had broken up with her. The answer was for a change very simple; he wasn’t in love with her anymore. His feelings for Riko had kind of vanished, similar to a rainbow. One minute it was there, the next it was gone.

He clearly had told her the truth, not wanting to lie to her, but she just snapped and tried to hit him with the nearest chair she could find. When Kagami had confessed, they stood in their classroom so it had been a cakewalk for her to find one.

Luckily the red-haired had these really long and ridiculously strong legs, and started running like an idiot. Out of the school, over the street, into the town with its many shops. That was where he made his big mistake. He should have run into the other direction, to his apartment and lock himself up until Riko would have left him alone, but no. He had to seek shelter in a building in which he never had been before – a red house with great and white shining letters. So without reading the sign on it, he quickly opened the door and slid into the opening.

Firstly, the light was dim, and Kagami really thought he ran into a pub, what was quite a problem; after all he wasn’t an adult yet. And as ridiculous as it might sound, but he did things by the book, so no clubs and pubs before turning into an adult.

He heard some voices at the end of the hall and actually wanted to leave again, but outside he noticed Riko screaming his name, and damn, when she was angry one should never fuck with her. _Never_.

So Kagami decided otherwise and walked along the path in front of him that led into a big room with many tables, couches and armchairs. The colours were a mix of many types of red, so it seemed quite romantic – even _he_ noticed. And that was the moment in which his whole life completely changed.

“Welcome to the Teiko Host Club!”

**Present**

And, yeah, here the red-haired was, gaping like a fish without water, and trying to figure out what exactly was going on. The six men in front of him eyed him curiously, one looking more interested than the other, until eventually one of them opened his mouth.

“Oh!” the blond of the group said. “It’s been a long time since we got a new male guest. Apart from Midorimacchi’s and Murasakibaracchi’s regulars no one comes to visit us!”

He took a few steps forward and eyed Kagami meticulous before a smile spread over the handsome face of his. “But I’m fine either way,” he explained. “I’m taking him!”

Kagami gasped. _Taking me where?_ he thought panicky, though didn’t anything to shake the hand off that nestled down on his shoulder. He was confused, literally paralysed, and didn’t make a single move.

But before the blond actually could _take_ and _drag_ him to one of the seats, the smallest of the group interrupted him. “Kise-kun, don’t you see how perplex he looks? Let him breath,” he said and showed the red-haired this indifferent expression, almost lifeless. But he was sure he could actually see the beginning of a _smile_.

And yet, Kagami couldn’t help but shudder. He didn’t know why but this look gave him the chills anyways.

“Excuse Kise-kun for being so rude,” the blue-haired said, ignoring the sulking blond behind him, “But is it possible that you got lost?”

Kagami silently nodded and watched the men in front of him exchanging looks. They all eyed him carefully, as if he was some deer that almost had been knocked down by a truck. He wondered if he really looked so fragile right now.

Another blue-haired stepped forward, but his blue was way darker, just as his skin. It seemed as if he’d bathed in a tub of chocolate, plunging every little spot of skin into the liquid. Kagami gulped as he looked at him. If he had to find a way to describe the colour in one word, it would probably be _seductive_  – because it really was. He couldn’t look away anymore.

They stood face to face. The red-haired noticed the stranger was a little bit taller than him, but just by maybe two or three centimetres. _No big deal_ , he told himself. A pleasant scent danced up his nose as he inhaled. It was as pleasing as the man’s skin, and for a moment he thought he would space out because of it, daydream because of it, lose his mind because of it.

“Hey,” the man said with his loud voice, and Kagami jolted in surprise. It was deep, rough, and… _seductive_. There was really no other word he could use for this man.

The stranger stuck his little finger up his ear and eyed Kagami continuous. “Are you probably mute? Or deaf? Or both maybe?”

The red-aired furrowed his split eyebrows in confusion, wondering why the man would think that. He opened his mouth to answer him, but before he could come up with something, another one of the group interrupted him. It was the guy with the glasses.

Kagami mentally laughed.  _What a cliché_.

“Don’t be a fool, Aomine, Kuroko is right. He likely really got lost and now is too astonished to say a word. And if someone like you approached me, I definitely too, would be too scared to talk.”

“Tch, shut up, Midorima,“ the man named Aomine said.

Now it really itched Kagami in his fingertips to say something, after all he wasn’t _scared_ but _startled_ of the ‘Host Club’ in which he’d run. So when he again wanted to voice his thoughts, to tell him that they were all wrong, someone seemed to open the door to the building at the end of the hallway he earlier had walked along.

“Kagami-kun, you bastard, are you here?!” the female voice shouted, and the red-haired jumped in astonishment.

“Holy fuck!” Kagami cursed and completely ignored the surprised faces looking at him for finally saying a word. He turned back to the men, shock and panic clearly displayed on his face. “Okay, listen, I do anything as long as you don’t tell her where to find me! I beg you!”

The hosts eyed him in suspicious. “Who is she?” the megane-guy asked and adjusted his glasses.

Kagami looked back and forth while the steps of Riko became louder and louder. She didn’t even sound like a 50-kg-heavy girl anymore, but rather like a 1000-tons-heavy elephant. More important, she was _scary_.

“She is my ex-girlfriend. I dumped her an hour ago, and now she tries to kill me,” the red-haired explained while his face got covered in a blush. _Humiliating_ was the word that popped into his mind as he shamefully stared to the floor. This was indeed humiliating.

Aomine whistled. “So,  _Kagami_.” – Kagami growled. _Great, now he knows my name_ – “You’re running away from a girl?” he asked amused and raised one if his neat eyebrows, matching his same-coloured hair.

Kagami grinded his teeth in anger and tried to calm down. Now he wasn’t only confused, but _angry_.

_God. I already know who to punch in the face afterwards and who not._

He gulped. “Believe me, if you see her you will understand. Now _please_!”

“Come with me, Kagami-kun,” the little expressionless guy said and took Kagami’s hand in his. With a tug, he literally got swept away and vanished into the nearest room. It was dark, and he could still feel the touch of the other boy on his skin. For a guy, who seemed so cold and pale _,_ his hand was pretty _warm_.

 _Never judge a book by its cover, right?_ Kagami thought funnily.

Seconds later, he heard the door tear open and he held his breath when a familiar voice echoed through the other room. “Okay, where is the bastard?”

“Welcome to the Teiko Host Club!” the voices again resounded in synch. Kagami imagined it probably looked like minutes ago when he myself had burst into the room. There was a short silence as he leaned his ear on the door of the, probably, storage room and tried to listen to the sounds on the other side.

“I ask again! Where is Bakagami?!”

 _Oh God, Riko, don’t call me that in front of these jerks,_  the red-haired thought ashamed and smashed his palm against his forehead covered in cold sweat.

“I’m sorry, Milady,” the blond said, “but we don’t know anyone with this name.”

Kagami heard a slap-sound echoing back to the door. His brown eyes widened. _Did she just slap that guy?_

“Don’t fuck with me! Red hair, big build, weird eyebrows! He definitely was here!” she shouted through the room. Riko probably had her arms crossed and pierced a hole through the guy’s stomachs. Her faces were always terrifying and had something threatening to them. _Scary_.

Kagami felt a puff of breath on his arm, and then remembered the small boy standing beside him. He turned around and asked in a whisper, “Hey, are you really all hosts?”

The blue-haired put a finger on his lips, a simple yet stating gesture. “It’s better not to talk now, Kagami-kun, you’re in great danger,” he answered quietly and pointed back at the door.

The red-haired smiled at that. Funnily this quiet voice made him calm down, though there was really no time to smile or calm down, after all the boy was right.

“Believe me, we would have known if someone this stupid appeared in front of us,” Aomine amused spouted, seemingly enjoying the situation altogether. He probably grinned like a Cheshire cat, all wide and wrinkly, and Kagami really had the desire to punch him in his face, or anywhere, really, he just wanted to punch him.

It was again silent for many seconds until Riko let out a still angry “hmpf” and seemingly left the room.

“Hey, you can come out, scaredy-cat. Your girlfriend is gone,” Kagami heard Aomine’s voice resounding through the room, the same sharp and rough sound giving him goosebumps.

Kagami slowly opened the door and risked a glimpse through the gap to really make sure Riko had left.

“Don’t worry, Kagami-kun, you can believe him,” the fragile boy behind him said, and Kagami _actually_ _trusted_ _him_. Eventually he opened the door fully and stepped out of the storage room.

 _She's really gone._ _Thank God._ The red-haired breathed out, relieved.

“Wow,” the tallest guy of all of them said, kind of lazily. “She really _was_ scary.” He had purple hair and was sucking on a lollipop, probably had been the whole time. His eyelids were halfway closed, and Kagami wondered whether he was able to see anything at all.

“I _told_ you, didn’t I?” he said, somehow angry because they hadn’t believe him in the beginning, but somehow relieved because Riko was finally gone. “Oh, right! You! Weird face!” Quickly Kagami approached the blond guy and looked at his face, closely.

“W-weird face?” He repeated like an echo, sounding almost _hurt_. “You’re really mean, Kagamicchi!”

_Kagamicchi?_

The weird name left a sour taste on Kagami’s tongue, but he brushed it off and frowned deeply, coming closer each centimeter until he occupied the blond’s personal space.

“Ka-kagamicchi?” the other carefully asked, leaning back and holding his hands up in an attempt to stop Kagami in case he would come _too_ close.

“She didn’t slap you, did she?” he asked, concern almost grazing his voice. He didn’t want others to be hurt because of him, so if he had to apologise for Riko’s behaviour, he definitely would.

“Huh? Slap me? No, why?” the blond asked and raised his brows in surprise, unconsciously touching his cheek in case he _really_ _got_ slapped without feeling it.

“I heard a slap-sound while listening to your conversation.”

“Oh!” His face lit up. “No, I actually wanted to kiss the back of her hand, but then she tore it away. So don’t worry, Kagamicchi!” the blond said while awkwardly stroking the back of his head, almost shyly. It didn’t seem to fit his imagine at all.

Kagami watched him for some minutes in silent, until he actually realised that he got rid of Riko for the day, and sighed in relief. He was a _man_ , and _strong_ , and _manly_ , but Riko literally scared the shit out of him. “Well anyway, thanks guys, see you!” he said and bid them goodbye, waving his hand back and forth once. But as soon as he wanted to exit the room, a firm grip on his shoulder stopped him.

“Not so fast, little boy,” Aomine said. “Didn’t you say you’d do anything as long as we help you?”

Kagami turned around and frowned, only to see a smug expression on the blunette’s face. “Err, yes, I guess I did, why?” The nervousness in his voice was heard distinct. He wouldn’t have been so worried, if he hadn’t seen the expression on Aomine’s face. And it wasn’t like they had known each other for a longer while, but that arrogant smirk, the visible, white teeth, and those dimples said _a lot_. “Welcome to the Teiko Host Club.”

_Oh God, no._


	2. His first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's first day, introduction of the host club and Aomine being a jerk.

“So, Kagami-kun, this is your first day here?” the woman on his right asked and caressed his cheek lovingly, _too intimate_ for Kagami’s taste. He jolted from the touch and ducked down, blushing furiously. He knew he was acting ridiculous. He knew he was acting _like a virgin_. He always did in front of girls, and he still wondered how exactly he had been able to get himself a girlfriend, or rather, _girlfriends_.

“Y-yes,” he answered hesitant and stroked his neck. “So please take care of me!”

The women around him started to squeal like some mice or squirrels, blushing as much as Kagami did. Their hands were all over him, petting him, touching him. At intimate places, at non-intimate places. Either way, he was swamped.

“Kagami-kun! You’re so adorable!” the blonde on his left said and hugged him half-heartedly while the others nodded quickly and smiled as bright as a light bulb.

Kagami didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know whether to move or just let them touch him. He didn’t know whether to say something, or just stay quiet. A week ago, he thought, he hadn’t had to think about these things because he _hadn’t had to_.

**One week ago**

“Welcome to the Teiko Host Club,” Aomine said and smiled arrogantly.

Kagami felt panic gathering in his stomach as he turned around and pressed his back against the door, Aomine being too close.

“Err, wait, what?” he asked and forced a smile, trying to laugh like this was a joke on the other’s part.

Another man, who hitherto hadn’t said anything, opened his mouth. “Well, you see, Kagami,” he said. He, too, had red hair, however, a bit lighter than Kagami’s. It almost looked like a very, _very_ dark pink. He was around the same height as the blue-haired boy Kagami had been earlier in the storage room with, though this man had a dangerous aura around him that made others gulp. “We currently are shorthanded and need a new member because all of us work overtime. And you look quite handsome and have a good build. You are perfect.”

“Perfect for _what_?” the red-haired asked and forced himself to laugh. _What a stupid question_ , he thought, after all it was pretty clear that they wanted him to become a host. He wasn’t completely stupid after all.

“Isn’t that obvious,  _Kagami_?” Aomine said and again emphasized Kagami’s name noticeable. He drew closer and positioned his arm right over the red hair on the door, making Kagami feel as small as possible. _So close_ , Kagami thought. So close, he could clearly feel the moving lips on his earlobe.

“D-dude, you’re way too close!” he eventually said aloud, panicky, and tried to push the blue-haired away, but Aomine didn’t just look strong, he really _was_. Kagami could feel the muscles twitching under his touch, the body heat under his fingertips, and the fabric of the dark suit under his skin, and he felt a shiver running down his spine.

“You know,  _Kagami_ ,” the blue-haired whispered into the other’s ear. “We hosts have a special ability that is called  _seduction_.”

“Se-seduction?”

Aomine smirked – Kagami could it clearly feel on his skin – as if he had been waiting for him to ask. “We can make men and women melt away.”

The red-haired suddenly felt something wet on his ear, dancing along his pinna and leaving a throbbing feeling in his chest. His brown orbs widened as he realised what it was. Aomine’s tongue. Aomine’s _tongue_ was _licking_ him.

Kagami’s face, just like the rest of his body, seemed suddenly unbelievably hot, as if on fire, as if someone had ignited him. He wasn’t able to move, or to punch Aomine, or anything else. He just stood there, wide-eyed and continuingly felt the moist tongue against his by now wet skin, again and again.

Aomine moved a tad away to hum into his ear. “Mhh, you’re delicious,  _Kagami_.”

That gave Kagami the rest. He slumped to the ground, his legs feeling like pudding. His body felt so hot, almost feverish, and he blushed. It still seemed as if Aomine was _there_ , still licking his ear, one of his most sensitive spots.

He held his ear in embarrassment, and screwed up his eyes. He knew, looking now in Aomine’s face would be too humiliating, but he did anyways. His head slowly shot up, and he was met with a smirk and a lick over the lips as Aomine eyed him confidently.

The cerise-haired man kneeled down. “What is your surname, Kagami?”

Kagami swallowed before speaking. “T-taiga,” he answered roughly, still perplex and not understanding what the hell was wrong with his body.

“Wow, that sounds pretty, Kagamicchi!” Kise said and clutched his hands tightly. His smile was too bright. Kagami almost closed his eyes again out of reflex, as if he was directly looking into the sun.

Aomine chuckled darkly and Kagami’s head jerked up again in surprise, hearing that deep voice. “Yeah, pretty stupid.”

The red-haired tried so desperately to kill Aomine with his looks, but the latter just continued to smirk and look down on him. Kagami didn’t even know why this face made him so angry, or this voice so stiff, or one single touch of that tanned skin so sweaty, but it just _did_ , and that in turn made him angry again.

“Well then, Taiga, you are now a member of the Teiko Host Club,” the cerise-haired man in front of him announced. Saying these words, his eyes showed Kagami a weird sparkle, which looked astonishingly dangerous. “If you try to resist, I must silent you.”

There was no room for discussion, wherefore Kagami tardily gulped and nodded. He wasn’t sure why, but he believed him. That man really looked like someone who would go as far as to kill someone to get to victory.

Kagami slumped down against the door, his head hanging around as if his neck was broken. He knew right away that he had lost this game.

**Present**

So, one week later, here he was, flirting with strange women he didn’t know. And since he wasn’t an adult yet, he didn’t even get paid for sitting in this bright red room seven hours straight. Though as much as he complained about the job and the guests and not being paid, his biggest problem wasn’t exactly that.

Kagami turned to the right and grinded his teeth in anger.

It was Aomine, smirking at him while a woman was feeding him with every kind of fruits. “You take good care of him, okay, Aomine-kun?” the female asked and plugged another cherry down his throat.

 _God, I fucking hope he chokes and dies,_ Kagami thought, his hands curling unconsciously into fists as he tried to kill Aomine with his looks.

The blue-haired smirked again after swallowing the red fruit. “Of course I do, after all, he’s my  _little boy_.”

_DIE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD._

 

Kagami sighed, lay down on the table and hid his face in both arms. Finally, his shift was over and he was able to go home. He could already feel his limbs go numb and his eyelids slowly close.

Kise entered the living room and sat opposite of him. “Kagamicchi, are you possibly tired?” he asked.

After signing the contract, the hosts had introduced themselves one after another. This blond guy, who Kagami had named _weird face_ , was Kise Ryouta. He was a model and the most popular among the six because, damn, was he clingy.

Kagami couldn’t understand how women would find it cute and adorable to be so loud, shiny and always cheerful. It wasn’t. In Kagami’s opinion it was more than annoying. And Kise would always add a ' _cchi'_  to the people name’s he liked and respected. It was a stupid habit of his, and Kagami certainly didn’t like being called ‘ _Kagamicchi_ ’.

He nodded wordless and didn’t say anything further. And it seemed Kise didn’t expect him to because he too remained silent.

Then there was the cliché guy with the glasses, green hair, and a big built, almost the tallest of them all. His name was Midorima Shintarou and he had a little quirk.

“Shintarou, where have you been?” Akashi asked and crossed his arms. Midorima was out of breath as he burst into the room with a snowboard under his arm. He was careful enough to not hit his boss with the item, though hurt himself then.

“I’m sorry, Akashi. I had to buy my lucky item. And since it’s the end of autumn it was more difficult than usual.”

Midorima was a fan of “Oha-Asa” and “lucky items”, which would bring him luck over the day. You can possibly imagine how hard Kagami laughed on his first day when the green-haired had come in with bunny ears on the top of his head. He always talked pretty stiff and had the habit of adjusting his glasses in this weird way.

“Fine, but I don’t want this to repeat,” Akashi replied.

“Of course not, I’m sorry.” Midorima bowed swiftly, and then left the room again.

The man he had been talking to was Akashi Seijuuro. He was the boss of them all and _fucking scary_ , like Kagami liked to voice. The first moment he seemed like a little puppy, the second he’d cut your throat if you didn’t listen to him.

Kagami had already realised on the first day that it was better not to mess with him. One was going to regret it. Bitterly.

“Kagam-kun.”

Kagami’s whole body jumped. “Holy ssshh- Kuroko! Goddammit! Was that fucking necessary?” he shouted as he noticed the boy sitting right next to him. His heart beat like crazy and, _shit_ , he had been really scared for a moment.

“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun, I had no other choice,” Kuroko calmly replied.

“No other choice, my ass,” Kagami said and leaned back into the wooden chair, avoiding looking his colleague directly in the eye.

After several minutes, though, the red-haired still felt the blue, pale eyes on him and he shuddered plainly visible. He turned around to Kuroko and said, “Okay, what is it?”

The blue-haired blinked a few times, watching Kagami with this indifferent look, this indifferent expression, and yet intense stare. It never changed, and Kagami already had wondered if it ever did.

“It is better if you leave, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko eventually said.

“Wow, now I can’t even relax without you kicking me out?” Kagami snapped back.

Kuroko shook his head. “No, that’s not it. It’s better for you to leave before Akashi-kun suggests further work for you.”

This was Kuroko Tetsuya. He was literally almost invisible and as weird as the rest of the group, and yet the most ordinary. One could never predict where he would appear next, or what he was thinking. Sometimes, Kagami thought, he was speaking in riddles, all complicated and confusing, and if you really needed help, he wasn’t really useful.

Sighing, the red-haired stood up and grabbed his jacket. “Fine, fine. I’m taking my leave." 

“Ehh? You’we alweady going, Kaga-chim?” the purple-haired asked with a Maiubo in his mouth.

This monster was Murasakibara Atsushi, the tallest of them all, and probably the laziest. He always had something sweet in his mouth, whether outside the Host Club or during his shifts. Always seeming disinterest and scary, one would be surprised, that he in truth was a child in the body of a giant.

“Yeah, see you next week,” Kagami said after he put on his jacket, and bid the team goodbye.

It was 7am in the morning and pretty quite in the rooms. All the guests were already gone, the club was closed, and the hosts had their time to clean the place. Since the red-haired mostly had classes in the evening, he got the shifts from midnight until now.

It was really difficult to become accustomed to the times, but Kagami kind of managed it. Actually he should have beeen grateful, after all he always had been nocturnal, always staying away at night, and then dozing off in the morning – but as if he ever thanked them for dragging him here every week without payment.

“Oi, Bakagami, you’re leaving?”

Kagami patiently closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. Being calm, that’s what he needed to be right now as he still faced the door, his hand on the doorknob, and didn’t make any effort to turn around and look at _him_.

He sighed. “Yes, I’m leaving. Something you need? A drink, maybe? A donut? Or a baseball bat for your head?”

“You’re so not adorable, Kagami,” Kagami heard him say.

He grinded his teeth in anger and truly pulled himself together not to punch him, or really get a baseball bat. This pain in the ass was Aomine Daiki. He was as old as Kagami was, had blue hair and tanned skin, and enjoyed flirting with the guests and loved big boobs. Briefly speaking: Kagami hated him.

“Now, if you excuse me, I’m outta here.”

But as soon as the red-haired opened the door, he felt a firm grip on his shoulder and eventually a moist feeling against his ear, a _familiar_ , moist feeling.

Kagami’s brown eyes widened as he grasped the situation. “What the fuck, Aomine!”

Aomine’s grip tightened as he tried to pull away, and his wet tongue hiked up and down, repeatedly. He breathed and hummed into Kagami’s ear, while the latter could clearly feel a vibration dancing through his body; a vibration he shouldn’t feel from his hated, male colleague.

The blue-haired’s breath was unbelievably hot and Kagami felt so ashamed because it felt _good_. Aomine let go of him as soon as he started to enjoy it. “See you next week,  _little boy_.” 

“Stop fucking with me, you asshole!” Kagami shouted as he covered his ear with both palms, the colour red spread all over his cheeks and nose. _Humiliating_. Why was it always the only word he could think of when he was with Aomine?

“Would you like that?” the blue-haired asked.

“Huh? Like what?”

“You know,” Aomine smirked and wiggled with his eyebrows. “Me fucking you.”

Kagami’s face flushed even more as the words exited Aomine’s mouth, accompanied by a bright smirk covering his face.

 _Fuck, what the hell was wrong with him?_ Kagami thought, utterly speechlessly staring at his colleague. He continued to look at him, wide-eyed, and yet Aomine’s grin didn’t disappear. It just became wider with each second, as if he was enjoying seeing Kagami like that, all shocked and flabbergasted.

It didn’t even change when Kagami growled and harshly turned around. “Go to hell, you bastard!” he shouted and slammed the door close with his face still flushed.

Aomine chuckled, looking at the closed door, which had been open seconds ago. “Heh, that’s really fun.” Seeing Kagami this flustered was actually a sight at which he could get used to. He couldn’t explain it, but it was, in a weird way, satisfying.

Aomine sat down onto one of the couches and sighed deeply, pleased with himself.

“Aomine-kun, stop teasing Kagami-kun and tell him already that you’re in love with him,” Kuroko said, suddenly standing behind him, appearing out of nowhere like he always did – but Aomine didn’t jump or scream. After years of friendship he had got used to it. It would be bad if he hadn’t by now.

And Kuroko was his best friend, so it was almost as if he could _feel_ his presence. Aomine laughed at himself for that thought.

Almost annoyed, he turned around with his little finger in his ear and pulled a grimace at the thought of falling in love with Kagami. “Are you an idiot, Tetsu? As if I had something left for this bastard,” Aomine said. “But I have to admit that it’s pretty fun to provoke him. His reactions are priceless.”

Kuroko’s face remained blank, yet his eyebrows rose. “So you’re not in love with him, Aomine-kun?”

He _actually_ sounded surprised for a change, and Aomine had to flick his tongue at that. “Hell, no. He may look not bad, but I still prefer big tits over a man’s dick,” he said. “Don’t worry, Tetsu. I will never fall in love with a guy like him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments! ;^;  
> I hope you like this chapter, byebye!
> 
> Next chapter: NIGOU!


	3. A fluffy problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami being the adorable dork, Murasakibara the cute giant and Aomine being... Aomine.

_[Kagami’s POV]_

Hamburgers. Hamburgers everywhere, and they were all mine! I could taste the delicious flavour on my tongue as I devoured one after another. I couldn’t get enough, and so couldn’t my stomach, which still grumbled in displeasure. But something was off. No matter how many I ate, I still wasn’t satisfied.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_  

Huh? And now the hamburgers started to ring? What was happening? _No! No! Don’t go!_ Everything was becoming black as I tried to get a hold of a single burger but it was pointless and the darkness devoured me.

I grumbled and slowly opened my eyes as I got ripped out of this pleasant and delicious dream. It was 11am and I just went back to sleep three hours ago. Of course I was still tired and didn’t realise immediately my phone was ringing. I groaned and searched for the annoying sound with my hand while closing my eyes again. It was still too bright and I wasn’t capable of welcoming the sunlight yet. I moaned satisfied as I finally found my phone and answered the call. “Hello?”

_“Ah, finally, Taiga! I thought you’d never pick up!”_

“Who is this?”

 _“What, you don’t even recognise the voice of your own father?”_ the man asked amused. I abruptly sat up with a wide grin on my face. “Dad! Why are you calling?” I said enthusiastically. He laughed on the other side of the phone. _“I wanted to tell you that I’m going back to Japan for a week.”_

“Wait, really?”

_“You’re not happy?”_

“Fuck, of course I am! We haven’t seen each other for months! When will you arrive?”

My father laughed again, obviously glad about my joyful reaction. God, I really missed my parents. My mother would call me every weekend through a video chat so it wasn't as bad as with my dad. He had a lot of work and actually we two had been going to live together, but the idea had got cancelled because of his job. He wasn’t often home or contactable so I was really glad hearing of him visiting me. _“Probably end of next month. Don’t forget to cook me something delicious!”_

“You bet! I’m looking forward to it! I’ll make your favourite meal, promise!”

_“Stop talking about food. I’m already starving, Taiga! I’m also looking forward to it. I love you.”_

“Dad, you’re way too cheesy,” I teased him.

 _“Your mother says the same,”_ my father laughed. We bid goodbye, and I lay back into my bed, grinning like an idiot. This month has started really stupid. First Riko, and then this dumb Host Club. But seeing my dad was the best I could have ever wished for.

I watched the ceiling, acted as if the white colour was interesting because I already had realised that now I wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep again.

 

“Kagami-kun. Since you’re here, you only have yawned. Did something happen?” Kuroko asked and tilted his head to the side, though his face remained expressionless. “Yeah, I didn’t sleep much because my dad called me.”

“Your father?”

“Yeah,” I answered enthusiastically, “he’s going to vis-“

“Boooooring! Who the fuck cares about your dad, Bakagami?” the tanned host asked. I clenched my teeth in annoyance. “No one told you to listen, shitface.”

“But you’re talking obviously too loud to _not_ to listen. So shut up,” Aomine said and covered his eyes with a sleep mask, “My shift starts in half an hour and I want to sleep, so shut it.”

“You f-“ I stopped myself. Talking some sense into this guy was impossible, so I just left the room without adding another insult.

_[Aomine’s POV]_

As I heard the door closing I grinned in satisfaction. Seriously, this was way too easy, and way too fun. “That wasn’t really nice of you, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun was finally ready to open himself up to us, and you ruined everything,” Kuroko said. And though his words seemed upset, his voice remained steady, and I bet his face, too.

“But his reactions are just too cute,” I mumbled while I made myself comfortable on the armchair I was lying on.

“Are you sure that you’re not in love with him, Aomine-kun?”

“Fuck off, Tetsu.” I could literally feel the smile spreading over Kuroko’s face and grumbled in annoyance like Bakagami seconds ago.

_[Kagami’s POV]_

I stomped through the rooms and tried to control my anger. God, I hated that guy so much. What the hell was even wrong with him? I didn’t get much sleep either but did I bicker about it? Fuck no! I didn’t! He was acting like a little baby. I couldn’t believe he was as old as me. That was just impossible.

The Host Club consisted of a really big room with a bar, a dance floor, karaoke equipment and a lot of seats like armchairs and couches, everything dyed in a decent red. There were of course a lot of separated rooms for the privacy. I assumed that they would have sex in there but Kise told me, “We don’t give that kind of service, silly Kagamicchi! Oh, expect Murasakibaracchi, of course!” I was scared to know what he actually meant by that.

Behind the bar was a big curtain, hiding a door and rooms for our private use. It looked mostly like an apartment with a living room, kitchen and bathroom. And as far as I noticed Akashi really lived above the Host Club. The whole building belonged to him. It was unbelievable.

I decided to use the backdoor to leave the house. Fresh air was always the best thing to cool one’s head, and right now I really needed that. Very much. As I opened the door a big build welcomed me. “Ah, Kaga-chin, you’re leaving?” Murasakibara asked in this bored tone of his.

“No, just fishing for some air.” The purple-haired patted my head with his huge hands and mumbled an “Is that so?” before leaving me behind. I actually thought about asking him what exactly the meaning behind Kise’s words was, but only the thought of it gave me gastric ulcer. So I let him be and watched the giant’s back as he vanished into the dark of the hallway.

It was currently November, thus pretty cold. I could literally see the hot breath coming out of my mouth as I repeatedly exhaled. I was always fine with colds. One could say my body was especially built for this kind of weather because I had a high body temperature. Whether it was frosty or unbelievably hot, my blood heat always adjusted to my surroundings.

I fisted my hands and hid them in the pockets of my suit. As hosts we were of course forced to dress up. Like everyone else, I wore a black suit. The only difference in our appearance was probably the colour of our shirts. Mine was, matching to the colour of my hair, red. My collar was opened whereby one was able to see the beginnings of my chest. Around my neck hung a necklace from my brother (Well, you see, he’s not really my brother but right now it’s really complicate to explain).

As I watched the stars above the building I again thought about my dad and what exactly he had said this morning. After almost half a year he would come back to visit me. Maybe I acted like a little child, but damn, I really missed him. He had been always the perfect attachment figure to me. Of course, there was still my mum but she didn’t understand me as much as my dad did. He had always been there for me, laughing with me, protecting me, teaching me. He was the best.

Continuing daydreaming about my father and the past, I didn’t realise that someone was watching me the whole time. Its blue eyes pierced right through me and yet I didn’t feel anything. Grinning like an idiot I sighed satisfied and turned around to enter the building again – but I froze on the spot as I finally felt an uncomfortable aura around me. It wasn’t mine; that was for sure.

When I slowly turned around to see if there was someone behind me: vacancy. Ok, what was this strange feeling, then?

“Wan!”

I lowered my head to make this sound out. Where did it come from, and the greater question was, from whom? My eyes widened in shock. “Fu- Shi-,“ I gasped. There was a d-d-d-dog sitting right in front of me, wiggling with his tail and watching every single move of mine! He barked again. “Wan!”

And then I started to scream.

 

“BWAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD I CAN’T! YO-YOU SCREAMED PFF LIKE A FUCKING GIRL OH MY GOD HAHAHAHA!”

Yes, of course. I was so loud the others heard me. And Aomine obviously, too, who was, by the way, now trying to supress his laughter. Well, not really. He didn’t even try much; he just let everything out while holding his stomach and pointing with his finger at me. Fucking brilliant.

I should have been mad at him but I was still shivering like a little puppy. I sat in the corner of the living room the others and I were currently in. Aomine was obviously laughing his ass off, while the rest petted their new hell of a dog. “Oh my God, he looks exactly like you, Kurokocchi!” Kise mentioned enthusiastically, looking from Kuroko to the puppy alternately. 

While Kuroko, Kise, Midorima and Akashi were observing the dog, Murasakibara approached me and started petting _my_ head. “Dun worry, Kaga-chin, I’ll protect you, kay?” he said and embraced me. I, still shivering, didn’t even realise the other’s body heat and continued lingering in the corner, closing my eyes as strong as possible. I hated dogs. I hated them so much it wasn’t even funny anymore. They weren’t in the slightest _cute_. They were demons coming from hell. I was once bitten by one, back in America. Since then I had always feared them, and I always would.

“Hey, Kagami,” I heard Aomine’s voice right beside me. I tilted my head to the side, but that exposed as pretty difficult because Murasakibara was still lingering over me. I knew now something insulting would come up my ears so I already growled at his sight. “I’m okay with it. That’s the way you are and I accept it.”

Wait, what? Aomine was accepting me? _That_ Ahomine? _Me_? This asshole, which would piss me off in any way possible? Like, every day and every night?

I started at him in disbelieve, wide-eyed and with open mouth. I didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t joking anymore. He really looked serious. Did that mean I could trust him? Trusting him like a friend? Really?

 I smiled. Yeah, I guess. “Wow, Aomine, that’s-“

“I’m fine with you having a vagina.”

_I fucking hate this guy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, human.  
> One day there will come a time when I won't update this fanfic every five seconds.  
> Hell, I won't even update it in months, probably.  
> So enjoy it as long as you can, human.
> 
> Enjoy it.


	4. Things one should know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Aomine being adorable dorks. That's it.

“Stay away! Stay away, you fricking bale of straw!” I shouted and tried to create space between _him_ and me as far as possible. But he just continued watching me, as if I was joking. His tail wiggled back and forth and hell, I wanted to throw him out of the window.

After finding this disgusting thing of an animal, Kuroko and the rest of the host club decided to take him in and call him “Nigou”. He looked a lot like the blue-haired with his expressionless yet emotionally eyes. They were as blue as the sky and you would probably loose yourself, looking too long at them – but I had other problems.

I fucking hated dogs. They were just- urg. No, really. Despite the fact that these bastards forced me to work here, now a dog was a part of this fucking team, _fucking_ brilliant. Not like I already hated them enough, no, now there was this mutt running around my legs.

“Kagami-kun, you’re not really nice to Nigou.”

“Fuck off, Kuroko! And don’t come near me! Take that fur and throw it out!” I shouted and gestured with my arm in direction of the door. Kuroko just furrowed his eyebrows, took the dog in his hands, and did as he was said – much to my satisfaction.

When the door was closed, I sighed in relieve and leaned my head back. I was currently sitting on the couch in the living room and waited for my shift to start. School was really stressing these past days. After all I had to avoid Riko and that wasn’t as simple as it sounded because we shared most of the classes. And during the lessons I could clearly feel her eyes on me, and hell, that gave me goose bumps. Only thinking about it, urg.

My eyes were shut but I heard very well that the door to the room was opened again, and prayed it wasn’t Kuroko with his fricking dog. But as soon as I thought about it, I was pretty sure that he would do anything to creep up on me, so he was axed. I could hear a slight chuckle and oh god, not him, fuck, get that fucking pooch back!

The mattress sunk because of the new weight and I could feel how two arms were place by my head on each side. The person in question came closer; so close I already could feel their breath on my skin. When they were near enough I stopped them with my words. “Touch me and I will cut off your balls." 

They chuckled. “Oh, you’re awake, Bakagami? You should have said something,” Aomine replied and sat right beside me. I opened my eyes and tilted my head to the side, still leaning on the couch. I watched him for some time before he noticed my stare and returned it. Blue met red. We sat there for a few minutes in silent until I began to speak, in a quite and whispering voice. “Why do you do that to me?” I asked as soft as possible. This atmosphere and the looks we exchanged should have been very awkward but I didn’t mind that much. Actually I appreciated the way his eyes looked at me. He shrugged. “I don’t know myself. I guess your reactions… they satisfy me in a weird way.”

And I couldn’t believe how honest and true his answer was. As if he really had thought about it but couldn’t explain it himself. It made him kind of… human. “Hey,” Aomine started this time. I didn’t say anything in response but waited for him to finish his speech. “How long is your dick?”

 _I’m done. I’m so fucking done._ And that was seen on my face very well.

“Sorry, I thought the atmosphere and timing was right,” he said and turned his head to look at the ceiling.

“No. No, it wasn’t.” Again, we sat in silent but this time it _was_ awkward. Thank you really fucking much, shitface. “I hate you,” I said and also started to watch the ceiling. It was white. Wow. Exciting. 

“Oh, come on, that’s a lie,” Aomine replied, “You like me, admit it!”

“You really have a death wish, huh?”

“At least you don’t dislike me! That _is_ true and you won’t convince me otherwise!”

“Believe what you want, bastard,” I replied and completely ignored the fat grin on his face. Well, I tried but he seemed as bright as a light bulb. It didn’t take long until the door got opened again and Akashi stared at us with his indifferent look. “What are you two doing?” he asked.

“Loving each other,” Aomine simply replied without hesitating. I’m seriously going to murder that guy someday. “Oh, right, Akashi!” The blue-haired jumped off the couch and approached the red-haired, who was much shorter than him. It looked kind of funny seeing these two together. “I wanted to ask if it’s possible for you to give me my salary for this month now. I need it, you know?” My head shot up at the word _salary_ and I stared at both of them in disbelief as Akashi replied, “Sure, I don’t mind.” I needed my time to register what exactly they were talking about but after a minute or two it made _click_. I stood up as fast as possible. “Hey, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!” I shouted and gestured with my hands, “Why the hell do you get paid?”

Akashi and Aomine exchanged looks before eying me again with raised eyebrows. Was that question really that stupid? “Well, you know, Bakagami,” the blunette said really slowly as if I was disabled in any kind of way, “When people _work_ ,” He formed quotation marks with his fingers, “they usually get _paid_.” And again.

I still stared at him in disbelieve, completely ignoring the ridiculous tone he used to answer my question. Aomine’s eyebrows rose again. “Shit, you really don’t understand, do you?”

“N-no… no, I mean,” I sighed, “You’re as old as I am.”

“And?”

“That means you’re still 20 years old. You’re not an adult yet.”

Aomine looked at me. He raised his hand to stick his little finger up his ear, and expressionless answered my question, “You should go into politician with this brain of yours.”

I groaned and threw my head back to stare at the ceiling before continuing my explanation. I really wanted just to drop this topic but goddammit; this wasn’t fair! Why did he get paid and I didn’t? I breathed deeply before opening my mouth again. “You don’t understand! You get paid! You shouldn’t get paid! Why do you get paid? No, wait! Why don’t _I_ get paid?”

At last the penny dropped. Both of them seemed to understand my point but neither of them answered. Hell, Akashi even left without saying a word. I watched him incredulous as he walked through the door and closed it behind him. My head swirled back to the blue-haired. He didn’t seem annoyed, he didn’t grin, he just stared at me, as if he was thinking. Thinking of insulting me in the best way possible.

So I waited. I crossed my arms and stared at him with frowned eyebrows, and waited. Five seconds, ten seconds, twenty seconds. And finally he opened his mouth, slowly inhaled, taking his time with speaking out the words he was thinking about the past minute. And his words were, “You’re an idiot.”

“And now you’re gonna explain to me why, am I right?”

“Wow,” Aomine said and look surprised, “At least you’re not _that_ stupid. Congrats.”

I clenched my teeth as I slugged down the insult and waited for his explanation, which would hopefully come. “Kagami,” he started, “When a man and woman make love to each oth-“

“Cut the shit, bastard.” 

“ _Parents_ , Bakagami, we have _parents_!” the blue-haired shouted, “I asked for permission and my parents said as long as I had fun and got paid well, I could do whatever I wanted, got it? Ask your fricking parents, goddammit!” Aomine dropped down on a couch and outstretched his legs, while a yawn escaped his mouth.

“Oh, right, parents…” Right now I felt really stupid. Why wasn’t I smart enough to just think about it? Goddammit, this was embarrassing. But the point was, I couldn’t ask my parents. I couldn’t plead them to sign me a document for my work place. Hell, they didn’t even know what I was doing right now. And this whole situation was so embarrassing; I didn’t want them to know.

While thinking about my parents I lowered my head to the floor and unconscious bit down on my lower lip. Maybe I should ask Dad when he would visit? But then I should explain what kind of job it was that a non-adult couldn’t work here. He was open about any kind of issue but a _Host Club_? Firstly I would have to explain him what exactly that was, and then tell him what I, as a host, was doing here. Oh God, just thinking about it was humiliating.

Aomine seemed to notice the silent treatment I gave him and eyed me curious. “Hey, what’s wro-”

The door got burst open. “Kagamicchi, your shift starts in a few minutes!” Kise announced and walked up to me. The blue-haired grumbled at the loud voice of his colleague’s. “Kise, shut up, I’m trying here to sleep.”

The blond pouted and crossed his arms sulkily. “You’re mean, Aominecchi! And your shift starts soon, too!”

“You really act like a newlywed couple, you know that?” I said awkwardly and rubbed the back of my head. Both of them eyed me several minutes before Kise chuckled and Aomine closed his eyes again. “You don’t have to be jealous, Kagamicchi, Aominecchi isn’t my type, you know?”

“I’m not jealo- wait, what?” I stared confused at Kise. “That was a joke, right?”

“Hm?” The blond raised his eyebrows at the question. “What was a joke?”

“You know, him being not your type,” I said embarrassed to actually ask. Of course it was a joke.

“No, that wasn’t a joke. He really isn’t my type. I like more the cute ones, like Kurokocchi!”

I stared at him. For a long, long time. Wide-eyed, open mouth, shocked. Wait. Did that mean that… that he was- No, no way, right? I should have noticed something, right? I mean… right? 

“Wait, Kise, are you probably gay?” I asked, stuttering and started blushing like an idiot. Oh God. I’m such a girl; it’s not even funny anymore.

“Is it possible that you didn’t know we were, Kagamicchi?” Kise asked and looked as stunned as me. Wait. What. We. Who. WAT.

„Wait, so everyone of you is gay? A-and the others, too? Like Akashi and…“ I asked and pointed with my finger at every attendant in this room… Aomine and Kise. Kise chuckled slightly at the face I showed them. “Well, not actually gay, but bisexual.” Disbelief was clearly seen in my facial expression. How was that possible? Every one of them were hosts. Every day they’d flirt with new costumers, who were undoubted female. They’d show them their flawless smile and touch them casually, without anyone noticing. So how the hell was it possible for them to be gay? All of them? Wait. All?

I turned around to eye Aomine, who was still lying on the couch and drilling with his baby finger in his right ear, completely ignoring the conversation we two had. “Wait! And he? No way! Aomine is the biggest boob lover I have ever seen in my entire life!”

“Hey, thank you, man,” Aomine said astonished.

“That wasn’t a compliment, jerk!!”

The blunette chuckled quietly and stood up to walk over to me. “It was only a one-in-a-lifetime-thing, so don’t think I’m going to jump you,” he explained and patted my shoulder, “Oh, and anyway, you’re not my type, _Bakagami._ ”

“Go to hell, bastard!” I cursed while a blush ran all over my face. It’s not like I was thinking of dating Aomine. It was just a fucking question! Why had he always to piss me off? Frowning I watched the blue-haired leaving the room. Kuroko, who was actually present the whole time, caressed my shoulder. I wasn’t even surprised anymore for him to appear so suddenly. I was way too pissed to respond to any kind of astonishment. So fucking pissed.

“Don’t worry, Kagami-kun, he will definitely fall in love with you. Very soon.”

“Die, Kuroko.”


	5. The ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's ex girlfriend and current boyfriend meet for the first time. Awkward conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate this great aokaga moment in the newest episode, here's the next chapter! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  
> I wish you a merry christmas beforehand because I won't be able to upload the next chapter before christmas, or a kind of special. Tbh I still don't know what's going to happen in the next chapter because I need a filler, a bridge to get to the point where Kagami and Aomine fall in love with each other.
> 
> I guess I figure something out! ;>
> 
> So enjoy this chapter, byebye <3

Working. From midnight until 7am. Walking home. Going to sleep. Sleeping from 8am until 2pm. Showering, eating, getting ready for school – and everything within an hour. Classes. 3pm until 6pm. Eating, cleaning the apartment now and then, shopping, maybe taking a short nap and then back to work. Working.

It was already my daily routine and I got pretty used to it. And so did my sleep pattern. I had to work on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Classes were on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. Tuesdays were truly my lucky days during the week. On the weekends I would now and then meet up with my friends. Whether Tatsuya, my brother, or this idiot Tsugawa who I call my best friend. Sometimes I would also meet up with my Senpais. My life was actually pretty diversified. I was happy and I thought that was the most important thing about life.

So today was Friday, thus school and work.

I entered the room to my class five minutes before the start of the lesson. Tsugawa, who also shared classes with me, sat next to me and held a pen in his hand as he saw me and grinned as bright as possible. “Yo, Kagami, look, look! I’m a ninja!”

I couldn't believe it. This idiot really had drawn whiskers on his cheeks. Ladies and gentlemen, my best friend. I lay my bag on the table and put my jacket off while scanning him thoroughly. I frowned. “Why a ninja?”

“What, you don’t know this little blond kid with whiskers on his cheeks? What was his name again?” He snapped his fingers. That weirdly always helped him to remember things faster. Now please imagine him during an exam, reader. “Nardo, right! Nardo! You seriously don’t know him?”

“You’re talking shit again,” I replied and leaned back in my chair after sitting down. It was already really cold outside to leave the house without a hat, gloves and a scarf. It even had snowed already. I groaned as I felt a shudder running down my spine. I embraced myself, as it seemed to get colder. “It’s kinda cold in here, isn’t it?” I said and rubbed my upper arms.

Tsugawa just shrugged and started to paint his forehead, too. “Well, maybe because Riko is staring at you again.”

I shuddered at the name of my former girlfriend but shuddered way more when I swirled to her only to see Riko _really_ staring at me, angry. Very, very angry. I gulped and quickly turned away. Two seconds of eye contact was more than enough to scare the shit out of me. Especially when it was Riko. I guess she still hated me for breaking up with her. And I really felt very sorry but wasn’t it worse to stay with her though I didn’t love her anymore? Or more, I wasn’t _in_ _love_ with her anymore.

Because we actually never told each other the l-word. We never said “I love you” to one another, and we were pretty fine with that. The weird thing was I didn’t have the urge to tell her these words. Whether it would be this way in every relationship I would have in the future or my feelings for her hadn't been that strong as I had thought they were, I didn't know.

One or two minutes later the teacher entered the room and started his lesson.

 

On the way home I felt like someone was following me but every time I turned around there was no one in sight. I always believed in ghosts and these scary stories so of course I was scared. When I turned around for the forth time I remained in my position for one minute, breathed in and out, and then turned around again to bend into the next street to my apartment.

There started my mistake. With my eyes still locked at the street behind me I didn’t realise the person walking in front of me until we bumped into each other. “Arrg, goddammit!” I yelled, holding my forehead because our faces crashed. I turned around again to see if really someone was following me, and if this person saw this embarrassing accident just now. I sighed. No one. I thought about apologising to the stranger, after all I hadn’t my eyes open when we had crashed – but there was this voice stopping every move of mine.

“Bakagami?” 

I froze. This voice was way too familiar. I shook my head. I was hearing things again, wasn’t I? Yeah, probably. Get a grip, Taiga, now you’re hearing his voice in the middle of a street? Really? You have a huge problem, dude.

“Are you deaf or what, idiot?”

I lifted my head. Oh, shit. Now I’m seeing ghosts. Holly fucking–

“Aomine!?” I said and started touching his face to assure myself that I didn’t imagine him being there. “The fuck? What are you doing? Are you drunk?”

I let go and watched at him, clueless. “No, no I’m not. But what are _you_ doing here?”

“I just finished school ten minutes ago and then went to the konbini to buy myself food,” the blue-haired explained and heaved a plastic bag with the logo of the grocery store round the corner. But I didn’t catch any of this because I stopped listening at the word _school_. I gestured with my hand for him to halt. “Wait, wait, wait! You go to school?”

Aomine rolled his eyes. “Duh, of course I do, stupid. And you? Where did you come from?”

Again I felt shudder running down my back. I turned around a second time, completely ignoring the question. It felt as if eyes were glued on my back, and watched every move of mine. Did someone follow me now or not? Or was it Aomine I was thinking about the whole time? God, I was seeing things again. But what was this strange feeling? “Kaagaamiii!”

I snapped. “Oh, yeah, I also came from school.”

“What’s wrong with you, huh? Did you lose your balls on the way or what?”

Oh yeah, I totally forgot what a shithead he was. Annoyed I tried to answer him in a sassy way but got interrupted as I saw the content of Aomine’s plastic bag. “What is that? Instant Ramen?”

He lifted up the bag again. “Yeah, my parents aren’t at home so I need something to eat.”

“But that’s unhealthy.”

He hissed at my comment and rolled his eyes for a second time. Wow. He even pissed me off with his normal gestures. “What are you, my mother? It won’t kill me, douche,” he said and waved his hand to tell me he was leaving, “We see each other at work, bye, my little boy.” 

Urg, there was it again. This embarrassing nickname. What was this even? Little boy? I was as tall as him, goddammit. And now he would stuff himself with Instant Ramen. I hope he chokes and dies. I stopped walking. Hm, this thought seems familiar.

Curious I turned around again, and watched him walking his way down the street. Probably to the train station. I sighed. I couldn't let him go like that, could I? I was going to cook anyway, and one person more wouldn’t make a difference. It would actually be pretty nice to have someone over. Well, it was Aomine. So… that would make a huge difference, wouldn’t it? And we weren’t particularly friends. We were colleagues who hated each other…

 _“At least you don’t dislike me! That_ is _true and you won’t convince me otherwise!”_  

Well, yeah, maybe he was right. I didn’t really _hate_ him. Hate was a very strong word and I would never use it to describe my relationship to another person. I would say I hate ghosts. Yeah, I really do. I hate them to death but do I hate Aomine?

I sighed heavily. No, I don’t. And I didn’t want him to die either. “Aomine!” I shouted loud enough for him to hear. The blue-haired turned around and gave me a questioning look. “Come with me.”

“What for?” He paused, and then continued with the typical smirk on his face. “Oh, do you wanna do the _do_?”

My cheeks started to turn red. God, I hate his goddammit comments. Yes, I _hate_ them indeed. “I’m going to cook,” I answered him and started to walk away. The blue-haired watched me confused, and didn’t know what to do. Follow? Don’t follow? What now? 

I turned around again. “Unless you want to eat these Instant Ramen so bad.”

“Hell, no! I’m going!”

 

I turned the key around in the keyhole to hear a _click_ sound that assured me the door was open. As we stepped in, Aomine curiously observed every little corner in my apartment, put sloppy his shoes off and trampled into the living room. My apartment wasn’t that big. Just a living room with a stereo, a small shelf where my telephone and some photos were placed, a little red couch with a glass table and a TV. 

The living room was linked with the kitchen so one was able to see the kitchen table while entering the living room. Actually it wasn’t really a kitchen but more a little corner with the fridge, a panel, stove and oven, and of course some cupboards.

Across the kitchen there were the other rooms like bathroom, bedroom and a guest room. Nothing special.

“Woah, that’s a big thing you have there,” Aomine said while walking through the living room. I also put my shoes off and tidied up the blue-haired one’s. “Err, thanks I guess.” He turned around with a smirk on his face. “I didn’t talk about your dick, silly.”

“One more word and I’m going to kick your ass out!!” I shouted at him, of course blushing. Oh god, why did I choose to take him with me? What actually hit me to do this? Am I sick? I sighed. Yeah, probably.

I wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge to look what actually to cook. I didn’t think beforehand but just invited Aomine into my apartment. “Aomine, what do you want? Any wish?”

He sat on a chair and sighed. “Make whatever you can. As long as it’s not as bad as Satsuki’s.”

Satsuki? Ah, that’s probably his girlfriend. Even a douche as he was had one, huh? Poor thing.

I rummaged in the fridge and cupboards to find the appropriate items for rice and curry. It was simple and fast but delicious, and I could already hear Aomine’s stomach rumble from the distance so it was perfect for both of us. He would eat fast and disappear and I could take a nap.

15 minutes later I was finished and placed the bowls with the content on the table. “Woah, that looks tasty!” Aomine said and smiled up to me like a five year old child. His eyes were shining and he had this bright grin on his face. It seemed as I would directly look at the sun. I froze. Wow, that took me off guard. I didn’t know he could look like this. So innocent and excited. He was completely different from the Aomine I knew. I stared at him for some minutes.

“What’s wrong?” he asked with meat in his mouth. I realised that he dribbled and took a tissue to clean his face. “God, what are you? Five? Take care of yourself, would you?”

“Yes, _mom_ ,” he growled but let me wipe away the dirt. As I sat opposite to him I noticed that we acted way too familiar. As if we were friends or worse – I gulped – a _couple_. I shuddered at the thought and stuffed my mouth with the tasty rice I made.

I wasn’t in the slightest homophobe but the thought of dating Aomine, _that_ Aomine, god no. It was really strange. At work we didn’t act like friends or buddies but we didn’t really fight either. We teased one another. Well, Aomine teased me. I mostly just snapped and yelled at him – but we didn’t _hate_ each other.

And actually he was all right. Well, yes, a douche but I guess that made his personality. And when I had asked him why he would act that way in front of me he didn’t know it himself, did he? Well, that was his answer and it seemed pretty honest to me.

With the chopsticks in my mouth, I watched him filling _his_ mouth and emptying the plate. He seemed really to like the food I made. It kind of made me happy. I never cooked for anyone. After all I lived alone and currently there was no time to meet up with my friends.

Sure, I always had prepared something for Riko but only because she couldn’t cook herself. She was really bad at it, fucking bad. But she never had reacted as he did. Not with this joy on his face, this smile, these flushed cheeks while stuffing his mouth with more food though it was already more than full. I was happy.

The doorbell rang. We both lifted our heads at the sound. “What, do you expect somebody?” Aomine asked with chopsticks in his mouth. As an answer I slightly shook my head, and then stood up to open the door. I really didn’t expect anyone. My friends would call me. And Tsugawa was busy with studying so he was axed, too. Then who- 

“Hello, Kagami-kun,” Riko greeted me as I opened the door. Holy fu– My mind went blank, and I froze. There was standing my ex girlfriend in the doorway who still had a grudge on me for dumping her. And Aomine was here, too, holy rice.

“R-riko…” I stuttered with wide-open eyes. Shit, that was bad. That was bad-bad. “W-what are you doing here?”

“I were following you,” she said and crossed her arms. So someone _did_ follow me, goddammit! I’m a genius! “And I couldn’t believe my eyes,” the brunette continued. I scratched my head in confusion and raised an eyebrow. “Couldn’t believe what?” 

She lumbered past me into the kitchen where unfortunately Aomine was sitting. “So it’s him, huh?” Riko mentioned as she got a glimpse of the blue-haired. He was of course still eating; not only his portion but also mine, that sly bastard. Aomine just raised an eyebrow at my former girlfriend and continued filling his mouth. I went after her. “Wait, what are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb, Bakagami, it’s this guy, right?”

It finally made _click_. Fuck, she had seen him in the Host Club, I completely forgot. It was the day when I stumbled into the building without noticing where I ran into. I sighed tired. Now she found out, wonderful. I preferred her to punch me than to discover this shameful secret of mine. “Listen, Riko. It’s not like I didn’t want to tell you, it’s just… I was ashamed of it. I know it’s not normal, at least not in my age.”

“I know we broke up but you could have told me anyways!” she snapped and furrowed her brows angrily. Wow. I hadn’t seen her that pissed in a while. I backed off a step and gulped. What now? Just explain her everything? Would she forgive me? I mean we weren’t dating anymore but I still liked her. I didn’t want her to hate me because of this secret.

“Kagami.” 

I lifted my head to look in her face. “I’m not mad at you. More I’m hurt,” she paused, “but I can understand why you hid it. It’s not easy, I can tell only looking at your expression.”

I chuckled bitterly. Riko gave me after weeks of death glares this heart-warming smile that I always liked about her. It was as bright as the sun, and breath taking. After a minute or two she turned around to Aomine, her expression darkened. “So it’s you, huh?”

The blue-haired just raised an eyebrow and waited for the brunette to continue. “I expect you to take care of him, do you understand me?” she threatened and slammed her palm on the table, “And if you hurt him, be it physical or psychic, I’m going to rip off your balls, got it?”

Aomine just furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes, watching Riko closely. “Sure,” he said after a while with this strange expression on his face. I watched them both closely.

Riko slowly walked back to the door. I just was about to bid her goodbye before she turned around a second time. “And listen,” she said and pointed her finger at us, “You probably should know that by now. But never forget to use lube when you penetrate, got it? And condoms because you can never be sure enough! And if Kagami-kun says it hurts, then you goddammit stop, you hear me, douche?”

The door shot closed, and there I was standing, expressionless, trying to process the past minutes in my brain. Aomine burst out in laughter as soon as the brunette was gone. I even heard him falling off the chair – but of course he continued laughing.

Wait a moment. What did she mean? Lube? Condoms? Penetration? I thought she was talking about the Host Club the whole time… Does that mean that… she… no… that can’t be, right? But Aomine was laughing, really hard.

A minute or two pasted by and I still stood in the hallway and looked at the wooden door. To put it straight, Riko thinks I am gay and that I’m dating Aomine.

I’m dating Aomine. Aomine is dating me. Aomine and me are dating. We are dating. Aomine. Dating.

“So,” the blue-haired coughed to get my attention, “Are we gonna fuck or what?”

_This is hell._


	6. Dating and teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Aomine can also be adorable. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bridge-chapter I was talking about. I finally finished it after more than a week, whui!  
> This chapter is actually really nothing special. Next time both of them are getting closer and you're getting a glimpse of Kagami's true feelings! (ॢ˘⌣˘ ॢ⑅)
> 
> Oh, and last chapter I mentioned that Kagami actually had a guest room, he does not!  
> I'm sorry about that little mistake ( ; w ; )
> 
> Btw, I would be glad about more reviews, and I hope you're taking your time to write one. It would make me unbelievably happy!
> 
> See you next time!!

“You’re requesting vacation, am I right?” Akashi asked and eyed me with this indifferent look. Well, he more observed than eyed me. It felt like his eyes were piercing right through me that it gave me goose bumps. 

I gulped. “Yes!” was my only answer but I kind of got scared that I maybe sounded too rude, and that’s why I added a “sir”.

The red-haired’s pupils moved back and forth, from my left to my right eye, until they strangely started to wander down to my chest. “Why of all times next week?” he asked after minutes of silence.

“Well…” I coughed because I didn’t know my voice sounded so harsh, “my dad is going to visit me, and I naturally want to spend time with him… sir.”

At my last words Akashi’s eyes shot back to my face but his look remained lifeless. I gulped again. “A-and I can work on Christmas if you want me to, there’s no problem, really!”

“We don’t work on Christmas,” my boss said slowly. Confused I furrowed my eyebrows. “Oh, we don’t?”

“We don’t.”

“Err, then–“ I wanted to try something else to convince him but he cut me off. “That won’t be necessary. It’s all right. You get your vacation.”

My face lit up in bliss. “Really?” I asked like a tot getting a new toy for Christmas.

“Yes, after all we force you to work here.” Akashi was about to leave before he stopped in his tracks and turned around. “But you won’t get paid.”

_I DON’T GET PAID ANYWAY, YOU LITTLE FUCKERS._

I’m glad I didn’t say that out loud.

 

Because school went a bit longer today I decided to go straight to the Host Club instead of home because that would waste too much time. So I sat there in the kitchen with my school stuff and glasses, studying a bit when Aomine entered the room and sat opposite to me without losing a word.

For a long time now I’ve felt his eyes on me so I lifted my head with raised eyebrows and threw him a questioning look. He didn’t respond though so I had to open my mouth in the end.

“You need something?” I asked and propped my chin on the back of my hand. Aomine seemed as though he was in thought because he furrowed his forehead and focused on the black pen in my hand.

“You…” he started and I was pretty sure to hear an insult right away. “…Requested vacation.” Wow. That’s a surprise now.

My eyebrows rose automatically. “You listened?”

The blue-haired shrugged and asked, “Why?”

I watched him suspiciously. Why did he want to know? Why would Aomine start a conversation? Why was he curious about my life in the first place?

“You don’t even care, do you?” I asked slowly and followed every of his moves. He remained expressionless but tardily his face spread into a grin.

“Gotcha, huh?” he said and laughed.

With a sigh I returned to my math homework, what meant that I didn’t understand a word and was pretty glad for the distraction called _Ahomine_. We remained silent. The blue-haired didn’t say another word but still I felt his eyes lingering on me. It was kind of awkward because I didn’t want to look back but neither wanted him to continue.

It felt as if he would eat me up with his eyes. Wow. That sounded weirder than I intended to. “Okay, seriously, what do you want?” I asked and put my glasses off to massage the space between my eyes.

His grin grew with my question. “Feeling uncomfortable, huh?”

“Anyone would, feeling your gross eyes on them.”

Aomine faked a hurt expression and hissed. “That hurt, Bakagami,” but he soon changed back to normal and continued. “Can I come over after work?”

“What?” I asked and furrowed my eyebrows, “Why would you want that?”

He shrugged again. “Because your food was delicious, and I want to taste it again,” was his explanation but I still felt something suspicious in his words. “And?”

“It’s nothing,” the tanned host said, leaned back in his chair and put his little finger up his ear. It should piss me off but he’d already done that so many times that I didn’t care anymore. “Go to the konbini.” 

“You said it’s unhealthy.” 

“Forget what I said.”

“Kaaagaamiiiii!” he moaned in his low voice and lay back on the table, “my mother is currently on a diet and only prepares vegan food and I need MEAT. I BEG YOOOU!” With the last part of the sentence he positioned his hands on his head and looked dramatically at the ceiling.

I sighed. If I didn’t stop him he probably would have started to kiss my feet. Oh, wait, that didn’t sound so ba– Holy fuck, get a grip, Taiga!

“Whatever.”

Aomine put his hands down. “Really? God, Kagami, you’re saving my ass here, thanks, man!” 

I ignored his thanks, placed my glasses back on my nose and continued trying to solve my math homework. I actually thought that he’d leave as soon as I agreed but he remained in his place and kept up watching me, which was seriously annoying.

The blue-haired inhaled. “Would it be gross to say tha–“

“Yes.” 

“Wait, let me fini–“ 

“No.”

After some minutes when I finally was sure I got the answer to exercise number three, Aomine opened his mouth again. “Your glasses are giving me a boner.”

Out of reflex I threw my pencil on the ground, grinded my teeth and looked at his arrogant smirk. “I’m so fucking done with you.”

 

It got pretty empty in our club the past days, which was the reason why Akashi decided to only open it from midnight till 7 am.

The time before Christmas was mostly for everyone quite busy. Work had to be done before the holidays and for this reason rarely someone came to visit us. After all many of our regulars were office administrators so it was really no surprise at all.

Only Aomine, Akashi and Murasakibara were currently occupying a few guests here and there. For me it was a good opportunity to ask Kuroko and Kise a few questions. Questions about Aomine.

“Hey,” I whispered and leaned against them. “How did you escape Aomine?”

The two of them exchanged looks before switching back to my question. “What exactly do you mean by that, Kagami-kun?”

I quickly glanced to the blue-haired who was flirting happily with his guests, and then continued. “Well, this whole teasing and stuff. What did you do to make him stop?”

“He never teased us, actually,” Kise said with a laugh. 

Thousand words ran through my mind but the only one I was able to say was, “What?”

The blond chuckled. “Yeah, he’s only acting this way with _you_ , Kagamicchi.”

“B-but why would he do that?” I nearly shouted and gestured with my arms.

“Isn’t that obvious, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked, who I’ve already forgotten that he was even there, and I actually got startled a bit at his question.

“I-it is?” I asked and came closer to the two of them. The blue-haired nodded. “After all…”

“After all?” 

“You two are dating.”

Kise burst into laughter the moment Kuroko finished his sentence. Of course. They heard of it. Why am I not surprised a bit?

“So you heard, huh?” I asked angrily and grinded my teeth. Though I didn’t need an answer, after all it was way too obvious.

The blond continued laughing, and god, even Kuroko smiled. I felt as if I would explode of anger – but then I felt a tap on my shoulder. We all turned around, only to look in Akashi’s two-coloured eyes. Wait, weren’t both of them red?

“Would you mind being silent? Or should _I_ silent you?”

None of us said a further word that night.

 

After work Aomine and I went straight to my apartment. We were both pretty tired, so I was glad he didn’t say much on our way home. I already completely forgot the conversation Kuroko, Kise and I had. To be honest I didn’t even care anymore.

Aomine was Aomine. That’s it. There was no explanation to his behaviour. Of course I wasn’t satisfied with this answer but I couldn’t help it, could I?

Like the first time the idiot stumbled into my apartment, put sloppy his shoes off and examined everything. “Hey, I realised something,” he said after he had got a glimpse of every room.

I didn’t care pretty much, after all I had nothing to hide, so it was all right. I hummed a questioning sound as I started to prepare the ingredients for goulash.

“Your parents are never home, are they?” Aomine asked and walked to the balcony, which went from the living room to the bedroom. I pretty liked my apartment. It really felt like home, though no one was there to welcome me.

“Oh.” I froze. Despite Akashi none of my other colleagues knew that I lived alone, and after my conversation with the red-haired I realised that my parents were actually a weak spot I didn’t like to talk about.

I had wanted to say it a week ago on our break but Aomine had interrupted me luckily. Yeah, after that I had been pretty happy that he did. Who knew what this jerk would say _if_ he knew. Maybe an insult. I didn’t know if he was really that low but I bet he still could surprise me, so I lied.

“Oh, yeah, they’re very busy, you know?” I answered a bit louder for him to hear me. That part wasn’t even a lie. They were really pretty busy, both my mom and dad. I was glad I got a hold of my mother on the weekends, when we video-chatted but my dad… with each month it got harder and harder to contact him, and it made me feel a bit lonely, to be honest.

“Is that so?” Aomine asked, and by his tone I was pretty sure that he didn’t believe me but he didn’t bug further either, so it was all right.

We ate mostly in silence until the blue-haired decided to break it. “You know, your glasses–“

“For god’s sake, Aomine, I’m eating!”

He laughed. “Don’t worry, I didn’t intend to repeat my words because I’m pretty sure you’re still remembering them,” the idiot said and wiggled with his eyebrows, “Do you actually have a bad sight or is it just for school?” 

“I’m only wearing them because I have problems with seeing small things, it’s nothing serious,” I answered with meat in my mouth.

After that it was silent again. Only the sound of cutleries echoed through the apartment. The balcony door was still open so one could hear some birds chirping here and there; after all it was only 8 in the morning. The wind that danced through the rooms was really pleasant. It wasn’t too hot, and not too cold; therefore perfect.

Aomine inhaled to say something again. “Hey, wait a moment, if you live with your parents, then where’s their ro–“

The phone rang and interrupted the blue-haired in his sentence, what was a bliss for me because he nailed it. There was no other room beside mine that wasn’t the living room. No guest room. Not one. When my father would visit me he mostly slept on the couch so there was no reason for renting a bigger apartment.

I quickly ran to my phone, which lay on the glass table in the living room. Oh, and I had no house telephone either, only my mobile phone, and I was pretty fine with that, too. “Yeah?” I answered without looking at the display.

 _“Hi, Taiga, here’s dad. I’m saying that because maybe you forgot again that I’m still existing,”_ I heard my father’s voice through the phone, which made me shine immediately.

“Oh, hi, da–“ I coughed, hoping Aomine didn’t catch that, “Hi!”

 _“I’m acting as if I didn’t notice that, okay?”_ He laughed and made be grin brighter. _“Listen, I just wanted to tell you when my plane’s going to arrive.”_

While my dad talked to me I completely ignored Aomine sitting at the table, watching every little of my moves and facial expressions.

We were so deepened in our conversation, me telling him about anything that had happened the past week (of course without mentioning the Host Club) and he telling me anything that had happened at work or at home.

After ten minutes or so he told me it was better to hang up, after all he had still work to do, so I let him be, though disappointed, hearing these words from him.

“Your girlfriend?” Aomine asked after I had hung up. I looked at him, the surprise shown pretty well on my face. I seriously forgot him. God, how embarrassing, I forgot about my guest!!

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry, Aomine, I–“ 

“Don’t worry, I’ve eaten, and now I’m going home.” The blue-haired put his jacket and shoes on. I threw him an apologetic look to which he just grunted. “I’m not angry, man,” he said and opened the door.

“That wasn’t my girlfriend,” I assured him, “Really.” Actually I wasn’t sure myself why I wanted so desperately to let him know but maybe I didn’t want to be characterized as a slut or anything, after all it hadn’t gone a month by after my breakup with Riko.

“Dude, I know,” Aomine said and patted my shoulder, “I mean we’re dating, right?”

And as slowly as I was I realised much later that he gave me a smooch on my cheek and shouted out a “Bye, babe!” before clapping the door shut. My only response was screaming his name through my apartment in anger.

This guy, I swear. 

But I have to admit; I’m never getting tired of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and the reason why Kagami didn't want Aomine to think that it was his girlfriend is the real reason. Both of them have still no romantic feelings for each other. Just for you to know! ;>


	7. My saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami was hoping for a break. He just wanted to see his father but there was still fate upsetting his plans. Though not everything went bad, after all Aomine was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARRRGGGH. I hadn't intended to make you wait for so long! I just waited for some time because no reviews came in, and it made me a bit sad but suddenly I got a bunch of, though I didn't continue writing this chapter. Always bits of it but not actually a paragraph. Sorry about that!

“Kurokocchi! Kurokocchiiiiii!” Kise shouted through the rooms, as if he was lost in the mountains. “Kagamicchi, have you seen Kurokocchi?” The blond asked and entered the living room in which I currently was sitting in and waited for my shift to start. I looked through the room, though no sign of the blue-haired. Kuroko was anyhow hard to find, so there was no point in looking for him unless he would decide himself to show up.

I slightly shook my head, and with a growl Kise left to look elsewhere. The blond was always clingy but when it came to Kuroko the word ' _clingy_ ' was way too understated. He followed him like a lost puppy. 

“Kagami-kun.”

I jumped. “FUCK KUROKO!” I shouted as I realised the person sitting right next to me. Where the hell did he come from? “Wa– where have you been? Kise’s looking for you!”

He somewhat nodded, and continued starring at me. “Wait, for how long have you been sitting here?” I asked and eyed him curious. Akashi was the only person I knew who didn’t freak out in the presence of Kuroko. His eyes were everywhere.

He shrugged. “I don’t know, a bit longer than you.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything when Kise came in? He’s looking for you, you know,” I repeated and found the lack of presence of the blue-haired impressive and scary at once. He could rob out a bank, and no one would notice. 

Kuroko just shrugged again. “I don’t know.”

“You like seeing him suffer, huh?” When it came to Kise, Kuroko always acted differently, distanced and sorta cold. He used harsh words to keep the blond at distance, and at some point it was painful only watching these scenarios. “You know, I’ve been only here for some weeks but I noticed quickly that he likes you, _really_ likes you.”

“I know.”

A long silence followed. Oooookay, he really was cold. I blinked a few times “B-but if you know, why do you do that? Isn’t that a bit heartless? Don’t you like him, too?”

“I don’t,” Kuroko answered blunt, though something was off in his tone. Wait; did he just lie to me? He seriously did. Kuroko was the most honest person I have ever met to this date but right now he was definitely lying. I never thought seeing something like this.

So the blue-haired acted this way because he liked Kise back? Then why just not confess and get together? What was going on in this head of his?

But before I could voice any further thought, Kuroko rose to his feet and left the room without a single word. “Freaks…”

It went silent again. Like the last time I sat at a table and studied. It was actually a good place to, of course, if no one interrupted me. As I turned the pages of my Japanese history book I felt a big weight on my back that it nearly made me choke. “Wha–“

“Kaga-chin, you smell really good,” Murasakibara hummed and huddled up to me. I quickly had realised that the purple-haired liked, nearly loved, physical contact. He never missed a chance to hug me or pat my head. I kind of got used to it but Murasakibara was still way too close, and heavy.

“Murasakibara, get off me,” I said annoyed and nudged my elbow into his stomach, just slightly, not too much that it would hurt. But he just came closer and rested his chin on my head. “But Kaga-chin is warm,” was his only response before Akashi entered the room and scanned it before his eyes (who weirdly were one-coloured again) fell on us. 

“Atsushi, Tatsuya is here. He is waiting for you,” he said and left the room seconds later again.

To my luck Murasakibara abruptly stood up and followed Akashi. I could have imagined it but I think he smiled. Whoever this Tatsuya was– Wait, Tatsuya?

I rose to my foot and went also into the lounge, which was still empty, after all the Host Club wasn’t opened yet. I could see the giant standing in the middle of the room, jumping from one foot to the other. Wow. So this is how he looked like when he wasn’t bored for a change?

Who could this person be, to excite Murasakibara so much?

When I approached them I saw black hair and a necklace, identical to mine. His voice was calm and soft, exactly like in my memories. This was–

“Tatsuya?”

The black-haired looked from Murasakibara to me, and his eyes widened. “Taiga?”

After a couple of minutes we started smiling at each other, and patting each other's shoulder. “What are you doing here?” I asked grinning. It had been a couple of weeks since Tatsuya and I’ve seen each other, so it was really a good feeling to talk to him again. After all we were like brothers.

“I wanted to talk to Atsushi for a moment before his shift starts,” Tatsuya said, still smiling as he looked up to Murasakibara.

“Oh, so you’re friends?”

The purple-haired frowned at me. “Eh? No, Muro-chin and I are boy–“

“Yes, _friends_!” Tatsuya interrupted him and put a hand over Murasakibara’s mouth, who by the way still continued to talk, though no one understood a single word. I furrowed my eyebrows, and looked from Murasakibara to Tatsuya alternately. 

“Sorry, Taiga, we have to go! Let’s meet this weekend!” the black-haired said and started to drag the giant out. The latter still cursed and pouted because ‘ _Muro-chin hadn’t let him talk’_.

When they left the room, I sighed and went back to the living room. This house was definitely full of freaks.

 

* * *

 

My shift was finished, my vacation had started and a few more hours and I would see my father. Could this get any better? I bet not.

Slowly packing my bag with the suit, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. It had been almost half a year the last time I had seen my father. It was such a wonderful feeling to know that I would finally meet him again, and embrace him, and talk to him face to face.

I grinned unconsciously and threw my bag over the shoulder, and slowly pioneered to the back door until a phone call stopped me. “Hey dad!” I said after picking up because I just knew it was him.

“Taiga, where are you now?” he asked and sounded slightly sad, confused? Something like that. “Err, I just finished my part time job, why?” Yeah, I already had told him that I _had_ a job but not what kind. I had thought about telling him when he would visit.

“Good, so you’re not already at the airport and waiting like a five-year-old?” my father joked but still, he seemed in a bad mood. As if I wouldn’t notice this. I knew him better than anyone else.

“Dad, what’s wrong?” I couldn’t laugh about his joke, and I guess he didn’t intend to. Well, it seemed to me this way.

He sighed heavily, and I could literally see him, massaging his forehead. Dad inhaled and then started to talk again. “Listen, Taiga, I’m really sorry that it went this way–” 

“Which way?” I interrupted him and grinded my teeth. This conversation went into the completely wrong direction. I could already hear him say–

“I won’t come.”

My chest tightened, and I could hear the blood pumping through my veins, over and over again. My breath came out in a shaky rhythm, and I closed my eyes as I felt them getting watery. How often had this already happened? I couldn’t remember. I had stopped counting in between.

My vision became blurry as I tried to concentrate on the clock at the wall. Its hands seemed to have duplicated and suddenly I could see four of them, ticking in a slowly rhythm, as if time went slower than usual. 

“Taiga, look, I’m sor–“

“Don’t say you’re sorry because you’re not,” I said. My voice indeed was shaking but this was the last thing I could care about. My own father had broken his promise, again. And I didn’t know when would be the next chance for us to meet again.

He sighed. “Taiga.”

“Fuck off,” were my last words before I hung up and threw the phone into the next corner. A loud _clank_ echoed through the room as I sat on the floor and curled up to a ball. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hid my face in my knees. 

I didn’t cry or sob or anything. What I felt was just pure anger. It sounded exaggerated to say this in that moment but after all it was true. Humans never got what they wanted. That was what life was all about. Not getting the things you’d wished for.

It was not only my dad. It was not only the fact that he had cancelled our plans again. It was the last straw that broke the camel's back, like one would say. It was not my dad, or my family in general. It wasn’t my ex girlfriend, school, or this goddamn job.

I sighed excessive. It was _my_ _life_.

I heard steps coming closer and someone approaching me. “Taiga, what is wrong?” Akashi asked as soon as he saw my phone in the corner and me curled up on the floor, leaning against the couch.

A heavy silence lay above us. Akashi walked over to my mobile phone and picked it up. He eyed it curious and looked at the last call, which had come in. He wasn’t stupid, not at all. Moreover the biggest genius I had met in my entire life.

He could count one and one and immediately know what had happened. Then the red-haired walked over and stopped in front of me. “Stand up, Taiga.”

“No,” I mumbled weakly and didn’t lift my head to look at him. One would think I went insane for not obeying him but right now I had bigger problems, and Akashi wasn’t one of them.

“You stand up, Taiga, I am your boss.”

Ah, and then I snapped. My head moved on its own as it rose to glare furiously at him. My mouth moved on its own as it answered with a “boss, my ass”. My hand moved on its own as it snatched my phone out of Akashi’s hand. My legs moved on their own as I stood up and walked passed him, caught my back and left the building without looking back.

One could say I dug my own grave.

 

* * *

 

For the past hours I hadn’t known what to do. I hadn’t wanted to spend my time at home, so I just briefly had gone there to take a basketball with me, and had visited the nearest court.

And here I was, sitting on the kerb of the court with the ball in my hands, not knowing what to do. Of course, I had thrown some baskets but quickly grew tired of it, to my displeasure. Everything felt so light while playing basketball. No worries or problems. It kind of made me feel empty for a moment. But not even basketball could cheer me up now.

I lay the ball between my legs and stared at it. The scratches and bruises were a sign for hard work. I loved basketball, and I had endured a lot to say myself that I was pretty good at it. Not perfect but good enough to be proud.

My breath was steady, and for a while the sound my own heartbeat was the only thing ringing in my ears. But right now I didn’t have the need to listen to my own heartbeat, but to another one. I wanted someone beside me, be it man or woman. I wanted someone I could talk to, someone I could trust with my whole issues – but there was none. 

Yes, of course, I had friends I could rely on, yet there was still this wall between them and me. And yes, I had built it myself. To feel save, to feel secure, to feel anything but hurt. 

 _Ah, I’m such a coward_ , I thought to myself. Admitting this about yourself was always difficult. Especially with someone with a big pride as me. I wanted to say it, to say my thoughts out loud to actually confirm it but as soon as I opened my mouth and inhaled, another voice stopped me.

“Hey.” 

My head rushed upwards. There he was, in his full glory. Aomine. His hands lingered in his pockets and he had the same stoic facial expression as always, and yet I couldn’t help but feel relieved to see him. What irony, huh.

I didn’t answer and just remained silent. My gaze switched back to my clasped fingers and the ground, and I was wondering how Aomine had found me. “How did you know…?”

Ah, dammit, I didn’t know my voice sounded so shaky. Then I wouldn’t even have bothered to talk to him in the first place.

“I didn’t. To be honest I’ve been looking for you for hours now. Gladly I know where you live, huh?” The blunette answered with a faint grin and sat down beside me on the kerbstone. He tucked up his legs to his chest, hands still in his pockets.

We sat there in a comfortable silence, and to be honest my chest felt a bit lighter after he had turned up. I appreciated his presence even though he was the last one I had expected to pick me up. But nevertheless I was glad, and I would have thanked him, didn’t my voice sound so hoarse.

Maybe he wanted me to talk, maybe not. Maybe he wanted me to decide what was best for myself. In the end I decided to open my mouth. “My dad dumped me again,” I said.

Aomine turned his head to me, actually a little surprised about my words.

“I’ve been living alone for years now, stopped counting a while back. I would fly back to America on holidays and such things but I had been busy lately, so I couldn’t even see them on my birthday,” I said and briefly glanced to him. Aomine listened attentive. He looked serious, as if to encourage me to continue.

My voice was barely a whisper and hoarse, as if I just had stood up minutes ago. I looked back at my hands. “And when my dad told me he would come to visit me, I thought… I could escape again for a while.”

“Escape from what?” was Aomine’s abrupt reply. I looked back to him because I wanted to see his face when giving him my answer. “From being me.”

His furrowed eyebrows disappeared and instead he seemed to figure out whether to look confused or sad. I smiled weakly and then looked back to the ground. “This school, this job, these friends, this apartment, this family, _everything_ , is sometimes too much. I always say to myself that my home actually feels like _home_ but,” I laughed bitterly and shook my head, “It doesn’t. Sometime's it feels as if it would devour me alive. And everyone is expecting great things from me, like… I’m _not_ Superman, I will never be, and I’m not even trying to be.

"On my days off I sometimes don’t even leave my room until evening. And I’m so desperate that I’m babbling about this in front of you, can you even imagine?”

Aomine stayed silent, not uttering a single word. His breath was lingering in my ears and I imagined hearing his heartbeat, however this was possible. His eyes were flying over my whole body. I could literally feel it. Did he want to make fun of me now?

“I’m sorry.”

I twitched and turned around to him, thinking that I might have misunderstood him or he had made a joke but his facial expression remained serious as I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“What?” I nearly whispered. I didn’t even care anymore that my voice was a mere scratch in my throat. “Why are _you_ apologising?” I asked.

The blue-haired sighed deeply as he looked at me concerned. What was wrong with him? He was completely out of character. This wasn’t the Aomine I knew. The one I knew was a douche, harsh, sly, moody, annoying and so many more adjectives but not… apologetic?

“I’m sorry for messing with you.” 

“Don’t apologise for something like that, dumbass,” I said and could not stop laughing a bit at his words. Aomine threw me a questioning look, and it seemed as if the heavy atmosphere was completely gone. And was what left, was he and I.

“Because you distracted me a lot, you won’t believe me. Hell, I don’t even believe it myself.” Something was wrong, and I just couldn’t stop laughing. I didn’t even know why exactly I was doing it. Maybe because all the heaviness and weight was gone, maybe because Aomine was here and actually had managed to cheer me up. But maybe both.

The blue-haired chuckled lowly. “That’s why you’re a dickhead, Bakagami,” he said and took the basketball between my legs into his hands, and stood up. His movements were smooth as he balanced the ball on the top of his index finger and let it gyrate. It was a simple trick – I could do it, too – but I was impressed by seeing his fingers move so elegant. Like a puppeteer leading his puppets.

“You play basketball?” I couldn’t help but ask. It seemed so natural to see him like this, with the ball in his hands as if it had always belonged there.

Aomine nodded. “Yeah, but I haven’t played for a long time. It got boring, so try to entertain me, _Taiga_.”

Using the first name was a common thing in America, so I should have got used to it by now. But after spending so much time here in Japan, I only heard my name while talking to my parents or Tatsuya.

So I was really hyper after hearing Aomine say my name that I grinned like an idiot. “Sure, bastard, but don’t complain and cry afterwards!”

He ‘pfft’ed at my comment. “You wish, Kagami!” And when I saw it, it took my breath away for a second. Aomine’s smiling face was _literally_ breath taking that I briefly felt a sting in my chest, though it was a pleasant one.

It was like a rainbow after days of rain, a single candle in a house without electricity, the last school day before holidays, the first draught of water on a hot day, the feeling of hearing a song for the first time and knowing you immediately fell in love with it. Just _beautiful_.

“What?” he asked, catching my startled look.

“You’ve never smiled at me like that before.”

“Oh, shut up. Just play with me, will you?“

He reached out for me to take his hand. And when I clasped mine in his I could feel the warmth spreading throughout my whole body, heating up every little muscle until I felt as if I was on fire.

My heart was beating unbelievably fast. Everything disappeared expect from us. It was as if we were playing on a pitch-black court but the darkness didn’t scare me all that much. As cheesy as it sounded but after all Aomine was there, distracting me from everything.

And while we were playing, catching the ball, scoring point after point I couldn’t help but being glad that he came. And I would have lied in that moment if I had said he didn’t look handsome to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND YAY! It's starting!! Kagami's developing feelings for Aomine! Isn't that beautiful???  
> Sadly no puns from Aomine this time BUT NO WORRIES. THE REAL AOMINE WILL BE BACK NEXT CHAPTER, NYAHAHAHA.
> 
> Leave a review, all right? (/ o w o)/


	8. A bit horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's got a piercing, and Aomine is a little tiny bit horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, this chapter is about christmas. I know I'm late, like... two months? But, oh, who the fuck cares? It's still winter!
> 
> And oMG DID YOU SEE THE NEW EPISODE OMG AOKAGA SAILS ITSELF THEY DON'T NEED ANY FANART ANYMORE JUST SO LSKDJFLKSDJFLDF I CRIED SO FUCKING MUCH AND UUURGUUU.
> 
> Anyway. Here's the new, chapter! Enjoy yourself!
> 
> Attention: Chapter contains masturbation! You have been warned!!

_[Kagami’s POV]_

After our little one-on-one (Aomine had won, that bastard. He could have told me that he was that good), we went to my apartment to, and I quote, “let my pants down ‘coz damn, my dick feels uncomfortable”. Luckily I could stop him before he really undressed himself. I swear to god, that guy.

But to be honest, I felt a lot better after my little ‘breakdown’ and also smiled on the way back. I thought about thanking him but that would just increase his ego, and God forbid.

So here we were now, sitting at the table in the kitchen and I watched Aomine filling his mouth with my self-made food. I wasn’t that hungry actually, so I just stared at him and grinned at how ridiculous he looked with the scrambled eggs all over the place.

He hummed. “God, this is perfect. I’m about to have an orgasm, I swear,” he said and ate more, even though his mouth was already full and he didn’t swallow. Probably he played the how-much-can-fit-before-I-suffocate-game.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Massaging my temples didn’t even work anymore to ease the headache Aomine always gave me. “Please don’t.”

“What’s with you, dickhead? I’m praising you here.”

“Don’t praise me with one of your orgasms.”

He smirked. This smirk never meant any good. And I knew right away he would say something that would whether make me scream or flip the table over.

“Oh come on, as if you’re not curious.”

“What?”

“Admit it. You want to know what my orgasm sounds like.”

I actually already missed that guy who had sat beside me on the basketball court. That one had been much nicer and kinder than this douche. I stood up and took the finally empty plate of Aomine and threw it into the sink, wherefore it made a loud clattering.

“Not in a thousand years, bastard,” I said.

He smiled mockingly. I noticed my bag lying on the couch in the living room and approached it. There was still my suit, now probably rumpled because I stuffed it forcefully into the ba–

“Holy shit,” I cursed out loud. Aomine turned around in his chair and watched me with a raised eyebrow. “What is it now? Realised you got your period?”

“Akashi…” I whispered.

The blue-haired made a disgusted face. “You call your period ‘Akashi’? Well, that’s nasty.”

I threw the suit back into the bag. “No! Akashi! Holy fuck, I disobeyed him! He’s going to kill me, fucking shit!” My fingers were hidden in my hair as I walked back and forth in the living room, panicking that this was probably the last thing I would ever do again.

Aomine formed an ‘o’ with his mouth. He had told me back then on the court that he had been listening to the conversation with my father, and that he also had seen me leaving the building without explaining Akashi anything.

“Well, it was good to know you, buddy,” he said and stood up.

“What?” I watched him as he put his shoes and jacket on and walked over to the door. “W-wait a minute, where are you going!?”

“You’re right. Akashi’s going to kill you, and I don’t want to be involved, to be honest. Well then, see you.”

“Come on, man, you can’t do this!”

“Of course I can,” Aomine said and opened the door, “bye.”

Apparently I was so desperate, I didn’t even realise what I said next before it left my mouth. “Aomine, I need you!”

He froze on his spot, still with his back to me. My eyes widened in shock over my own words, not believing I actually had said that. I had buried my own grave. I knew it as soon as Aomine turned around with a grin plastered on his face.

“You what?” He slowly asked, “I didn’t catch that.”

_Oh, you sly bastard. One day I’m definitely going to kill you._

But I had no other choice as to forget my pride for a moment and tell him the truth. I inhaled, and felt my cheeks turning red. “I need you,” I repeated, this time way quieter and lower.

Aomine watched me dumb-founded. His brows were raised so high, I thought they were about to fly into space. “Wow,” he said after a while, “Are you really _that_ scared of Akashi?”

I shook my head. “It’s not Akashi, idiot, it’s… what if I lose my job?”

“You said you hate your job.”

“Of course I did. I was depressed. In this moment I hated everything,” I said as if it was the most obvious thing.

One of Aomine’s blue eyebrows popped up again. “You sure you don’t have your period?”

“Aomine, this is important. I can’t lose my job because it…”

“It what?” he asked to encourage me to continue.

I sighed in defeat. Revealing this secret was embarrassing but I had to say it. “It feels like home.”

His expression softened and the wrinkles on his forehead disappeared. Without the frown in his face he truly looked like… how should I say… pure? Yeah. Aomine looked pure… _Puremine_ …

I snickered at my own attempt of giving him a nickname and he frowned again. Awkwardly looking away I said, “Sorry, was in thoughts.”

He sighed and then stepped out of the door. “Don’t worry about Akashi. He has his own daddy-issues so he knows exactly how you’re feelin’. And he was the one in the first place to tell me to look after you. He won’t fire you, trust me.”

I still had my doubts. “You sure?”

“F’course I’m sure, it’s me you’re talking to, dumbass,” he said, “Now excuse me, but I have to go home. I’m as horny as a virgin.”

I pulled a face at that. I guess Aomine was anything but a virgin. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a new girlfriend every two weeks, or every week. I mean, he was all right, of course, but I though he didn’t treat his partners right. He just looked to me like that.

“Unless…” He turned around and grinned at me.

“Go home, Aomine,” I said and slammed the door shut.

 

* * *

 

 _[Aomine’s POV]_  

A week later Christmas Eve was just around the corner, and like every year we celebrated it at the Host Club. Some of our parents like Midorima’s and Akashi’s were mostly busy on these kinds of days so we had made it a yearly habit to meet up and spend time together.

This year was no difference, though we of course had one more guest.

As I entered the building through the backdoor, I felt the warm engulfing my body and I sighed happily. It was damn cold outside, and nowadays it even had started to snow.

The others were already there, preparing everything for the dinner in a few minutes. Kise was the one to see me first. “Ah, Aominecchi! Good to see you, we’re finally assembled!” he said and smiled brightly at me.

I always had wondered how it was possible for one human being to be so happy the whole time, but I already had stopped wondering about it because this was just Kise’s nature – whether one liked it or not.

My eyes wandered through the room. Kise, Tetsu und Murasakibara were decorating the big table with plates, cutlery and sweets (Murasakibara, obviously). Midorima all the while hung mistletoes in every corner of the room, explaining to me as my confused look met his stoic that it was his lucky item for the day and he just wanted to make sure.

I rolled my eyes at that.

Akashi was preparing the food. I swear, there was nothing he couldn’t do. I soon realised that someone was indeed missing, though Kise had said everyone was already here. “Where’s the dumbass?” I asked and raised an eyebrow.

Tetsu turned around. “If you are talking about Kagami-kun, he just arrived too and is changing in the side room,” the blue-haired explained and I just slightly nodded. After eyeing the scenery in front of my eyes thoroughly, I decided to join the idiot and change too.

I should have noticed the look, Tetsu and Kise exchanged. If I had known that this little decision was a huge mistake and changed my whole life from that point on, I never would have done it.

“Kagamiii, what’s taking you so long? Are you a girl or what?” I said and opened the door. But the moment I saw him, I abruptly froze on the spot. He turned around with a frown, without anything on than his cerise boxers.

It was nothing new for me to see a guy almost naked. Hell, I even had seen guys _all_ naked, but the shock came in as my eyes landed on one of his nipples. He got a fucking nipple piercing. _A nipple piercing._

The ring around the pink bud trembled as Kagami turned around and it straightaway caught my eye. My orbits widened at the sight and I was actually scared for my eyes to fall out or get absorbed by the red-haired man’s appearance.

And then my eyes wandered, and wandered, and oh god, I wished they didn’t. His skin was all in all a bit tanned. Not much as mine, but enough to suddenly get the urge to let one’s finger dance over it.

His neck was long and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, the already familiar necklace dangling around. His shoulders were broad and firm, and even though his whole body was muscular, it didn’t look disgusting at all. Not like these creepy beefcakes you could see in every wrestling show. It was nice. Very, very nice.

His chest and stomach were firm and solid. At the end of his stomach was a thin line of red dark hair, which lead to– oh god, there starts his groin. Don’t stare, don’t stare, don’t sta– Oh, hell, no.

His v-line, plainly visible.

I grumbled.

What did women always say? ‘These lines are the sexiest part of a man.’ Well, I couldn’t deny it, to be honest. It was, well, how do I say? I wanted to know so bad where it ended. I wanted to trace these lines with my finger until I would slip into his boxers, slowly pull them down, and expose the rest of his skin so he would be completely naked.

I wanted to make him shudder under my touch, to beg for more than just a finger, to moan my name, and– holy fucking shit.

“I’m almost finished, dickhead. And stop calling me a girl, you hear me?” he groaned and then turned around again to put on a black shirt. I wanted to reply but I couldn’t. My mouth wouldn’t work. What was a mouth? What were words? How does one speak?

Oh God, my head was a mess. Not just my head, though. Because when I looked down at me – I really didn’t want to but I had to – I was hard. _Actually_ hard.

The only person who could make my dick stand straight within minutes was Mai-chan, but now discovering that this idiot of a colleague was able to do that too… I suddenly felt disgusted with myself.

“Aomine?” Kagami asked and turned around, now fully covered with clothes and I groaned in displeasure. Disgusted or not, I was still hard. And I knew – oh, how I knew – this problem wouldn’t solve itself. Sadly.

“See ya!” I said quickly and then sprinted for the bathroom, which was luckily empty. I heard Kagami shouting after me but ignored it, closing the door behind me.

“Oh god, I need to be laid soon. This is ridiculous,” I said as I unbuttoned my pants. The instant the pressure on my dick was gone, I sighed in relieve. Years ago having sex had been a common thing in my life, but since I had started this job I hadn’t had time for anything. And my parents pressured me too because of school.

I sat on the toilet lid and slid down my pants along with my boxers. My member popped out and was indeed _hard_. I didn’t know why but I was disappointed with myself. Getting hard over that dumbass. Nice one, Daiki.

I sighed for a last time and then started to grip my dick, just slightly pressuring it. I leaned back and closed my eyes, imagining it was some hot chick massaging me and whispering sweet words in my ear. My hand moved up and down, pushing the foreskin with it that it made a quiet squishy sound.

Slowly my body heated up and my breath got rougher. I slid my thumb over the glans of my member and sighed as I felt sperm gradually dripping out. With every second my hand moved faster, and with every rough thrust my dick twitched vibrant, making my whole body jerk.

I thought of Mai-chan, but soon enough I realised that it wasn’t enough – for the first time Mai-chan wasn’t enough. No matter how hard I tried to imagine it was her caressing my cock with her soft hand up and down, it was no use.

I wanted to cum so bad, just letting go of this pressure building up in my chest. Though as soon as I had Kagami’s face in front of me, heated up with pleasure and a hot breath on my skin, I got more fervent. My veins pulsed under my touch, _no_ , under Kagami’s touch, and I bit down on my lower lip to stop myself from moaning through the whole building.

“Fu– Kaga–mi–“

My breath became rougher and my toes curled up in my shoes, desperately searching for support or something to hold on to. My hand was wet, dripping with the white liquor coming out of the tip of my cock.

I felt this strange line of heat, connecting chest and dick and pulsing with each rough touch. I had my eyes closed and my face was twisted in pleasure, and again I imagined Kagami kneeling before me and jerking me off.

His face was red and his eyes semi-closed. He looked from my dick into my eyes, opened his mouth and then said with his rough and deep voice, _“Aomine, cum on me. I want to feel your cum on my face, please.”_

A smile spread over my face. “With pleasure,” I answered as if he was really here, and then closed my eyes again to concentrate on the lewd sounds my hand made while moving up and down.

When I felt a sting in my cock, I knew soon enough that I was almost finished. I moaned Kagami’s name for a last time as my back bent and the sperm sprayed over my hand and onto the floor.

My breath was heavy, and my body still jerked every now and then, still feeling the orgasm spreading through my limbs. I looked at my hand, and then let out a long and shaky breath.

“I’m so screwed…”

 

* * *

 

When I came back to the kitchen, the others were already eating, looking surprised at me as I entered the room. “We thought you left, Aominecchi,” Kise said and shoved a piece of meat in his mouth. 

I grumbled in displeasure and then sat down on the free chair, which was unfortunately beside Kagami. My stomach twisted when I thought about what I had done minutes ago. Oh god, I sank really, really low. How could this have happened? I probably needed a new girlfriend. But I didn’t want any relationship problems either… preferably just a chick I could hook up with.

“Where have you been, Daiki?” Akashi asked and I could hear the sour tone in his voice. He hated unpunctuality, and now I felt even worse after feeling his gaze on me. How was I possibly able to eat?

I shook my thoughts aside, and then said, “My stomach hurt, had to hurry to the toilet.” Well, the last part wasn’t even a lie. And anyway, I was good at lying, so there was no point in feeling uncomfortable that someone perhaps could find out.

Well, I had to throw that thought aside as soon as I met Akashi’s eyes again. He was one you could never lie to, but luckily I didn’t need to explain myself because he continued eating, then.

I lay some food like steak and mashed potatoes on my plate and then started eating, though something caught my gaze from the corner of my eye. Tetsu looked at me, with a smile on his face. I frowned.

“What are you smiling for, Tet–“ Oh. My face lit up, from confusion to anger, pure anger. “You sly bastard,” I said and shoved a form of potatoes in my mouth. I finally realised he had sent me to Kagami on purpose. What the hell was he planning?

“What are you talking about?” Kagami asked beside me and looked between us.

“Yes, Aomine-kun, what are you talking about?” Tetsu asked innocent and still smiled.

_I’m going to murder you for this, Tetsu, I swear._

The rest of the dinner was spent in silent awkwardness from my side.

 

 

Later that evening we talked about what we wanted to do the coming week in our free time, and then on New Year’s Eve. Tetsu, Kise and Murasakibara would spend that day with their family. Apparently Tetsu rejected Kise’s offer to watch the fireworks together, and Murasakibara’s boyfriend had flown back to America (oh, and I had found out that Kagami and that guy were apparently childhood friends. Huh. How small the world was).

Midorima would visit his _‘annoying’_ boyfriend, like he always would call him, and Akashi would travel to the Caribbean like every year. Well, he wouldn’t travel to the Caribbean, but he would travel. A lot.

And Kagami… err… to be honest I stopped listening to him because I didn’t dare to concentrate too much on his voice. I felt way too awkward after my little performance in the bathroom.

Oh, and what I would do on New Year’s Eve? Hopefully banging some chick I would meet at a party. Yes. I would be happy with just that.

After two or three hours I rose from the armchair and stretched my arms and limbs. “Well, I’m leaving.”

“Already?” Kagami asked and frowned. No way, how cute. He tried to hide it but he was actually disappointed.

“Yeah, I’m tired, didn’t sleep well last night,” I lied. To be honest I just had to get out of here. I felt so unbelievably uncomfortable, you wouldn’t believe.

“Oh,” the red-haired just answered, apparently not asking further. Whether he didn’t want to know or he thought it wasn’t of his concern, I didn’t care. Though there was something I _did_ care about. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, err…” He shifted in his seat and played with the hem of his black shirt. “Just thought it would be nice to spend more time together. It’s pretty nice here, you know?”

I froze. Oh, hell, fucking no. Nonononono. How can a guy be so fucking– “Nah, I better leave,” _before I’m going to jump you, and believe me, I will_ , I ended the sentence in my mind.

But even though I hadn’t said that out loud, as I looked to Tetsu, he again had that shit-eating grin on his face, and I knew he knew. My eyes narrowed. “Don’t say a single word,” I told him before I left the room without any further explanation or goodbyes.

I leaned against the closed door, and then slid down, my legs feeling numb. Desperately I hid my red face in both hands and then groaned upset.

“Why the hell am I hard again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkk, it starts! Aomine is now officially sexually attracted to Kagami! Though when will he finally develop feelings for him? And what is Kuroko's and Kise's plan, theheheh? (¬‿¬)
> 
> And was the smut all right? Wait, is masturbation even called smut? It is, right? Oh well...
> 
> See you next chapter! And the queen will make her debut, yay! ( * A * )


	9. Five things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami likes Super Princess Peach, and OH what is this? Perhaps plot development!? NO WAY!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, I actually finished the chapter within a week, what a miracle! (Won't happen again, probably)  
> Err, so, there's a lot to say. But I better should mention that stuff at the end.
> 
> Oh, and my queen has her debut. Give her lots of love, kay? <3

“Guess who?” was the first thing Aomine said after covering Kagami’s eyes with his hands. The red-haired nearly jumped out of his pants and squealed like a little girl running away from a spider. Aomine had to hold back any kind of snorts or laughs, and just waited for him to answer.

Kagami gathered himself and relaxed the next minute, probably knowing who the other was by now. “I swear to fucking God. Whether you let go within a minute, or I’m going to kick you so hard in your balls, they’ll come out of your throat.”

“Guess who?” Aomine said again, this time with more emphasis. After all Kagami still hadn’t answered his question yet.

“I’LL KILL YOU, AOMINE!”

“There you go,” the tanned man snorted and then let go of him. But the instant Kagami turned around, Aomine wished he hadn’t. Kagami had huge pitch-black bags under his lashes, his skin was pale and the cornea of his eyes was not white but bright red.

Aomine stared at him bug-eyed, and then said, “Hey, how about I cover your eyes again, hm?”

The red-haired squinted his eyes. “Die, bastard,” he said, turned back and gave his whole concentration to the shelf in front of him.

While strolling through the streets, Aomine had caught Kagami in the middle of the super market, not able to decide whether to buy salty or hot chips, but then put both into the shopper basket and walked away. So he’d thought, why not join him?

“Soo… you’re going to tell me why you have these shit bags under your eyes or what?” Aomine asked. His hands were in his jeans pockets, while he bobbed up and down on his soles.

“Shut up,” the red-haired mumbled weakly. His hair stuck out in every direction, as if he hadn’t combed it in days. Aomine leaned forward and sniffed, expecting a stench coming from him that even flies would do a runner, but he smelled surprisingly good.

“I’m about to turn around, and when I see your nose stuck in my hair, I’m going to gag you,” Kagami eventually said

“Hey, what’s that smell? Do you use a new perfume?” Aomine asked, frowning because he couldn’t get that scent out of his nose.

Kagami filled his shopping basket with some new ingredients and then sighed. “No, actually I  _didn’t_  use a new perfume, now out of the way,” he said and shoved the other aside.

 _Oh god, don’t tell me it’s his body odour…_ _Aomine thought._

“Kagami-kun?”

They both turned around to see a small, petite girl with dark brown hair that she wore in a bun and bottle-green eyes. Her skinny figure graced a typical girl’s school uniform and knee-highs.

Aomine always wondered if girls weren’t even cold in these short skirts, after all they had still winter and it was damn freezing outside.

Kagami’s face lit up as his red eyes met the green one, and he said, “Ah, Hinata, right?” and pointed unsure at her.

The brunette chuckled. “So you finally remembered my name? I’m impressed.”

 _Yeah, sounds exactly like him, forgetting a name. Because he couldn’t remember Midorima’s name first, he’d called him_ Yoshi _for the first week because his green hair resembled that dinosaur so much. Uh-uh. Yeah, right._

Then her eyes found Aomine’s blue ones. “Ah, who is your friend?” she asked sweetly and her voice seemed so pitched that the blue-haired thought she would disguise it, but that was probably her normal voice.

“He’s not my  _friend_ ,” Kagami said snappish and gave the other man an annoyed look. Aomine grinned at that.

“Yeah, right, ‘coz we are lo–“

 _SLAP_  – and Kagami’s hand landed ungentle on his mouth to keep him from talking, and his answer immersed.

“Lo…?” she asked and tilted her head to the side. Only now Aomine realised that she actually got pretty huge boobs. _Man, what is she doing with this idiot?_ he thought.

“Lo-lo-lo…” Kagami stuttered hectically, trying to find a word that would match the first letters  _and_  make sense.

“Long distant relatives!” he said and tapped his fist on his open palm. The blue-haired rolled my eyes at that.

“Oh, is that so? Then what is your name?” Hinata asked and smiled sweetly.

“Aomine Daiki,” Aomine answered bored and put his hands into the pockets of his winter jacket.

The brunette laid a finger on her chin and hummed. “Really distant. You two don’t even share the same surname.”

The blue-haired plastered a faked smile on his face and laid an arm over Kagami’s shoulders. “But we get along like lovers do.”

“STOP USING THE WORD  _LOVERS_  ALREADY!” Kagami whispered aggressively into his ear.

A snort escaped Aomine’s lips as he untangled his arm and then looked for another occupation. His eyes fell back on the girl’s boobs, though. They twitched with every breath she inhaled, and with every word she exhaled. He couldn’t look away anymore.

 _Ah, what would it feel like to lay my head on her chest? I bet great,_ _he thought._

“Oh, right, Kagami-kun!” she said and clasped her hands together. Her eyes started to shine bright, and Aomine definitely knew that shine. It was the same as the one the girls in his school would give him. And he _knew_  they had the hots for him.

 _Ah, so that chick’s after Kagami’s ass, huh?_ Aomine thought and smirked knowingly.

“You know, I have some problems in English and wanted to know if you’re willing to give me private lessons? After all, you’ve lived in America for quite a while,” she said and smiled sweetly at him.

 _So she’s trying to be alone with him, not a stupid idea, really,_ Aomine admitted.

Kagami’s face lit up in surprise after hearing the request. “Why don’t you just ask Riko?” he asked confused and frowned. He didn’t even notice that Hinata’s smile fell and her eyes slightly widened.

Aomine sighed and shook his head. Of course, it didn’t surprise him at all. Kagami was always kind of dense, so it was no wonder he didn’t realise that she was hitting on him.

_What a douche._

 “O-oh, err.” Hinata quickly looked down to the floor. Her fingers fumbled with the hem of her school uniform’s skirt before her face lit up visibly. “Oh, right! Riko’s busy!” she quickly said and her head shot up, smiling, happy for having an answer prepared after all.

“Hm, sure, but I don’t know when I have time,” Kagami answered nonchalant and then walked over to another shelf, apparently something catching his eye as his face lit up. “Be right back!” he said excitingly and then left the two hanging.

“S-sure…” the girl mumbled quietly and then sighed as Kagami was out of earshot.

“Hey, lady, can I ask you something?” Aomine asked and didn’t avert his eyes from the idiot standing excitedly in front of the frozen food compartment. She hummed in answer.

“How could you possibly fall in love with this dickhead? I mean he’s so fucking dense, he doesn’t even realise that you’re hitting on him.”

Hinata chuckled quietly and nodded. “Oh, so you noticed,” she said. Her voice didn’t sound offended or anything. She seemed to deal with it pretty causally. Aomine knew a lot of women, who would get really angry after finding out with whom they were in love. Once a woman even slapped him.

 _Hilarious memory, I must say,_ _he thought and shook amused his head._

“But the reason why I’m in love with him… there are many reasons, actually.”

_Oh, wonderful. And now you’re going to tell me every one, right?_

“The first one would be…”

_Oh, I fucking knew it. Great._

“He’s good looking,” she simply said. Aomine turned his head to her to realise that she was bright red in the face and wasn’t able to tore her eyes off of Kagami. “He is so tall and has a fantastic built. The way his muscles stir with every move makes my chest burn hot. And I also heard that he has a nipple pierci–“

Shocked about the words coming out from her mouth, she slapped a hand over it and turned redder than before (if this was possible, anyway). The brunette slowly looked up to Aomine to be met with a raised eyebrow and confused expression of his.

“A-a-anyway,” she then said and harrumphed. “Of course his looks are not the only reason why I’m in love with him.”

“Uh-uh,” the blue-haired just replied, totally not convinced, and then looked back to Kagami, who still couldn’t decide whether to buy pizza with salami or ham on it.

Hinata coughed and then carried on. “I had once this accident in PE where I hit my head pretty bad and therefore had to go to the hospital. He was the one to pick me up and carry me to the ambulance.”

Her voice got softer with each word and it held a hint of affection. “I spent there almost a week, but Kagami-kun visited me on each day even though he got it pretty bad himself. You know, no matter how many problems he has, he shoves them aside and helps the others around him. He seems almost like a guardian angel.”

Aomine turned back to her and frowned. “Pretty bad himself?” he repeated. “What do you mean?”

She noticed a strand of hair wobbling in front of her face as she spoke and then tucked it behind her right ear. “Oh, this accident happened back in middle school. It was the first year for Kagami-kun to live without his parents, so you could have told with just one look that he felt pretty miserable and lonely.”

Aomine didn’t know what to say to this. Imagining Kagami  _miserable_  and  _lonely_  was weird. Of course, he had looked pretty depressed on the court back then, but the heaviness of her words seemed much more than just  _depressed_. He simply replied with an “oh.”

“Yeah, but nonetheless he paid me a visit every day in the hospital and told me what had happened in school. And no matter how much he complaint about my stupidity, he still did everything in his power possible to take care of me.”

The brunette stopped there, and Aomine was sure that these had been the reasons she had wanted to tell him, but then she opened her mouth again. “And have you eaten his food? Doesn’t it taste great?” she asked and turned to him, eyes shining bright and mouth wide open into a smile.

The blue-haired simply shrugged at it, and as a response to that she blew up her cheeks. “It  _does_  taste great! But moreover, every time I ate it, I felt so light, as if all my worries had got blown away, you know? Because I just  _know_  that he puts all of his heart into his cooking.”

“I hope you mean that metaphorical ‘coz if not…” Aomine pulled a face and shuddered. “Ew.”

The girl laughed at that and gave his shoulder a light pat. “Of course I do. But that’s not all.”

 _Oh, brilliant. She’s not finished. What have I done? Note to me: Never ask a girl a question,_  ever.

“And then there is, when he is so unbelievably happy, even about the most unimportant things, this beautiful smile of his. It’s always so sincere and bright that I sometimes think it’s going to burn my eyes.”

At that comment, Kagami came back with said smile plastered all over his face. “Aomine, look, look! They’re selling this awesome cheese here! Can you even imagine how awesome that would taste on a cheeseburger!?”

Aomine snorted. “What a douche.”

 

After that, they parted ways, though Aomine told her before that, that she probably should visit a doctor because she obviously still had a concussion. She just laughed it off, and then bid the men goodbye.

“Wait, where are you going?” Kagami asked the blue-haired as he started to walk into the other direction as him. 

“Well, home, obviously,” Aomine shrugged, moving his hands into the pockets of his black jeans.

The red-haired held up the grocery bag directly in front of his face and pointed with one of his long fingers at it. “How can you go home when I’m about to make the most awesome cheeseburgers ever!?”

“Well, I appreciate your invitation,” the tanned host said, clearly filled with sarcasm, “but I’m fucking tired and want to go home. And I’m not even hungry.”

“Nononono, you can’t miss this!” Kagami said excitedly and pulled at Aomine’s arm.

“For fuck’s sake, Kagami, what the– hey!”

And after that he dragged Aomine to his apartment.

 

Of course, the burgers had been great, exactly like Kagami had said. Slowly Aomine thought that he probably could cook anything, as long as he had the ingredients. And the cheese? Hmm, heaven.

 _Props to the idiot_ , Aomine thought.

With a last burp he sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I think I’m having an or–“

“For the last time, Ahomine, I don’t want your orgasms,” Kagami hissed, seeing Aomine rolling his eyes at that and sighing again.

The red-haired took their plates and walked over to the sink to turn the water on. After their little one-on-one a while back, Aomine would visit Kagami more often to eat together or watch television. It was almost as if he was already living here.

His parents were noisy the whole time anyways, so it was no big deal, and Kagami didn’t mind either. Good for him.

“So, what about that chick?” Aomine was curious, and so he asked as he leaned against the chairback. His stomach hurt from the meat he had eaten and he hoped to relieve himself in this position. Of course he wouldn’t tell Kagami a thing.

“What chick?” the red-haired said and dipped his hands into the water, gradually getting used to the temperature until he started to move to the dishes.

“Hinata,” Aomine answered, actually feeling proud for remembering her name. _Good job, Daiki,_  he though to myself.

“Who?” Kagami apparently hadn’t.

“Supermarket, Kagami, supermarket!”

“Oh!” His face lit up and he turned around to the other man. “I thought her name was Hitomi.”

Aomine laughed and shook his head. “You’re really something, you know that?” He wondered how Kagami always could make him laugh without intention.

“So, what about her?” the red-haired asked and ignored his comment.

 _He really_ _is_ _dense. And then he wonders why I’m always making fun of him, pfft_ , Aomine thought and shook his head, then directed his gaze back to the man standing at the sink. “She has the hots for you.”

“She has the nods for me?” Kagami snickered. “That doesn’t make sense, not even for you, Aomine.”

Aomine slapped his forehead in desperation. Talking to Kagami was like talking to an old man, his words would arrive at deaf ears. “No, not  _nods_! She has the– she has a crush on you, goddammit!”

“Oh.” The scarlet turned around again. “Is that so.”

 _‘Is that so?’_  That’s _your answer!? Why the hell am I even talking to you?!_ _, Aomine thought and raised his eyebrows almost in disappointment for the lack of reaction._

With a frustrated sigh and a head-shaking, Aomine stood up and walked over to the living room, which was literally just a few steps away. He made himself comfortable on the couch and then zipped the TV on.

Drama, drama, news, drama, football, drama, drama. There was literally nothing worth watching at this kind of hour, even though it was a weekday. Annoyance boiled inside Aomine, and it made him angry that he got so easily annoyed.

Already bored, he huffed and then stopped at the next channel. He didn’t even care anymore what to watch, he was tired as hell.

_Oh, right._

“Hey, Baka,” the blue-haired said and bent his head to see that Kagami had turned his head back to the dishes.

“What is it, Aho?” he asked. Aomine smirked at the way they were so comfortable around each other. It was already common for them to insult one another, but it didn’t  _sound_   _insulting_ at all, but actually more endearing, though it was a weird word to use between them.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s with your shit bags or what?”

Aomine literally saw Kagami stiffen at his question. His hands stopped moving in the water and he lifted his head. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and he bit nervous on his lower lip.

The tanned host smirked triumphantly, knowing how easily he could manipulate Kagami without much trying.

“O-oh, that…” he finally said, well, more stuttered. His eyes didn’t leave the plates in the sink, and he tried so desperately not to show how uncomfortable he felt, and it was really funny to watch.

The red-haired sighed.

 _My win_ , Aomine thought and grinned.

“I gamed all night,” he muttered. Though the blue-haired was able to catch it with his excellent ears, he asked anyway. “Sorry, what was that?”

“I gamed all night, okay?” Kagami finally said out loud and then turned around to face him, leaning with his arms on the one. Aomine propped his arms on the armrest of the sofa and raised challenging his eyebrows.

“So? There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, is it? What did you play?”

At that question Kagami’s face turned red – the paleness long gone – and he started to fumble with the end of his pink apron, which was by the way  _way_  too cute for him. It wasn’t that it didn’t suit him but… seeing him in this thing made Aomine think they were some kind of newlywed couple.

Kagami slowly inhaled and then quietly mumbled something; something Aomine _didn’t_ catch this time, no matter how good his ears might be.

“What the hell, don’t speak too loud or the neighbours will hear you,” he said sarcastically.

“ _Super Princess Peach_ , okay!? I played  _Super Princess Peach_!!!” the red-haired barked out, his face having the colour of a tomato, as he aggressively held onto the edgeboard and it looked as if he was about to break it.

It got quiet. The clock in the living room was suddenly unbelievably loud that it almost hurt their ears. They heard an old lady outside on the hallways, saying something like “no screaming!” and then a door closing.

Kagami and Aomine stared at each other in silence. Kagami, too embarrassed and too red to say anything. Aomine, too confused to say anything.

_Come on, Daiki, that’s the part where you start to make fun of him for playing a girl’s game! Do it, goddammit!_

He really wanted to. To mock Kagami, insult him, point his finger at him and laugh, but thinking about the fact that he had played  _Super Princess Peach_  and maybe wore this pink apron… It was…  _cute_.

“Wha– You’re not gonna laugh?” Kagami asked confused and finally looked at the blue-haired again.

_Believe me, dude, I’m as confused as you._

“Nah, that’s too easy. If I laugh now, it wouldn’t feel as good as usual when you do something  _really_  stupid,” Aomine lied and then turned back to the TV. He actually wanted to see Kagami expression, whether he believed him or not, but he was too nervous to do so. Therefore he glued his sapphire eyes to the television and acted as if this anime about a guy and his ninja boyfriend was very interesting (it wasn’t).

The doorbell rang and Kagami put off his apron to answer it.

“You’re awaiting someone?” Aomine asked and tilted his head to the door. The red-haired simply shook his head and mumbled something like “Please don’t be Riko, please don’t be Riko” over and over again like a mantra. Eventually he opened the door and then let out a shocked gasp. “Alex!?”

There was a blonde woman standing at the threshold. She wore pink glasses and had huuuuge boobs ( _and apparently no bra, nice_ ).

“ _Taiga, it’s so good to see you!”_  she said, but Aomine didn’t understand a single word. She was probably talking in English, and that was one of his worst subjects at school.

 _“Wha-what are_ _you_ _doing here?”_  Kagami asked.

 _Oh, brilliant. Now he’s speaking English, too_ , Aomine thought and rolled his eyes.

He opened his mouth to get Kagami’s attention back, but the woman threw herself at his neck and gave him a French kiss.

“Hmpff–“

Aomine’s blue eyes widened in shock as he saw her lips on Kagami’s and her tongue dancing in his mouth. He let out a suffocating sound after another and tried desperately to free himself out of her grip, but either she was too strong or he didn’t really try.

Her smooth arms embraced his neck and her legs were tangled in his. The woman’s eyes were completely closed and she hummed as if she would enjoy it, and suddenly Aomine got  _really_  angry.

With a loud smooch echoing through the apartment, the blonde let go of him and smiled cheeky. Kagami leaned against the wall with one hand on his chest, and breathed desperately for air, his lungs dry as the Sahara.

“I-I told you to stop kissing people as a greeting!” Kagami said, finally speaking in Japanese again.

“Arw, come on! I don’t kiss _anyone_!” the woman pouted, apparently able to speak in their language too, and then she caught Aomine’s eye. Her face lit immediately up. “Oh, who is that?” she asked and approached him.

Suddenly the red-haired went in between them with his arms outstretched. “I won’t let you kiss him, too, Alex!” he said protectively and looked for a change really serious.

Aomine didn’t know whether to be happy or angry; happy because Kagami protected him from that bi– chick, or angry  _because Kagami protected him from that chick_.

After all, she had these big breasts. They were huge, much bigger than Momoi’s (not as if Aomine ever dared to touch her boobs)! Lately he’d been pretty out of it anyway, therefore it would have been nice to kiss or touch a woman again.

 _Aomine shook his head._ _My life is sad._

Alex sighed and then held out her hand for a greeting. “Nice to meet you, my name is Alexandra Garcia. I’m Taiga’s acquaintance.”

“Oh, yeah, Aomine Daiki,” the blue-haired said and reached out to her touch. Her grip was pretty strong, so Kagami really had had no chance to free himself out of her grip, Aomine figured.

The blonde laughed about his introduction, after all it had been a bit rude ( _so to say myself_ ), but she didn’t say anything about it and then went over to the kitchen. Kagami quickly exchanged a look with Aomine and then also hurried into the other room.

Since kitchen and living room were connected, the blue-haired was still able to see and hear them, so no big deal. Since it wasn’t any of his concerns, he turned back to the television and noticed that the series he had been watching previously was long over, and his anger long forgotten.

“Alex, seriously, what are you doing here?” Kagami said quietly, almost hissed, as he leaned over the tabletop. Apparently he didn’t want Aomine to hear their conversation, therefore Alex answered as quietly as he did.

“Visiting you, obviously. I’ve been actually already a bit longer here in Japan. I lived the previous week at Tatsuya’s. And then I thought, why not living with Taiga for another week?” she said cheerfully and reached out for the bowl with the fruits on the table, plugging a grape into her mouth.

The red-haired sighed and massaged his hair. “Well, if you want to, I won’t stop you,” he said before glancing briefly back to back whether Aomine was paying any attention to them or not.

The blonde smiled brightly. “Arw, Taiga, you’re my baby, after all,” she said and pulled at his cheek, wherefore he hissed again and slapped her hand away.

They hadn’t seen each other for months now, so Alex was really happy to touch him and talk to him again. After all he was like her own son, and as Tatsuya he was the most precious person in his life. If there was something that could make her really happy, it was those two.

From Kagami, Alex looked over to Aomine, who was splayed all over the couch, his legs hanging above the floor. She wasn’t one who judged after looks, but he seemed quite arrogant the way he sat in the living room as if he was living there. But Kagami was befriended with him, so he had to be all right, or at least not _that_ bad.

“He’s your friend?” Alex assured herself and glanced over to the man on the sofa. From the corner of her eye she could see the red-haired shrug.

“I guess,” he said a bit indecisive, as if he didn’t know himself what kind of relationship he had with the blue-haired. His eyes sometimes glanced over to Aomine, while he bit down on his lip, probably both doing unconsciously.

Alex laughed. “But I mean, you have to really like him that he even sits on your sofa and watches TV as if he was at home,” she said amused and smiled unknowingly at Aomine.

As a child, Kagami always had been a bit egoistic. It had been really cute how he behaved and never wanted to share if it wasn’t about basketball, keeping everything to himself until Himuro would start to lecture him, and he had no chance as to concede.

“L-like? I don’t know…” Kagami eventually said, rubbing the back of his neck as he ducked his head, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

“Pfft, what’s there not to kno–“ At his nervous and stuttering voice, Alex turned back to him only to see then his flushed face and dreamy gaze, which was directed at Aomine.

 _Alex’ eyes widened._ _Oh._

She knew this look. Himuro always had exactly the same one when this giant of a human would visit him. It was all lovingly and affectionate, and he never could tear his gaze off of him. Alex was always almost jealous because never had she had one who looked at her like that.

She gasped in shock. “No way!”

Kagami hectically turned around at Alex’ stunned voice and probably realised himself how red his face must have looked, at least it felt extremely hot as he touched his cheeks. He turned even redder and looked as surprised at her, digging fingers into his fuzzy hair.

 _Wait, he didn’t know it himself?_ Alex wondered surprised.

“Whaat?” Aomine moaned and looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of them, scratching his crotch in the process. He was definitely feeling _way_ too home on the couch.

Both of their head jerked to Aomine, eyes all wide and shocked. Quickly they shouted in unison “nothing!” and Aomine turned around again. He sighed and concentrated on the television again.

“Freaks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK FIRST OF ALL: I got so many compliments on tumblr about this fanfic, and OH GOD, DO YOU ACTUALLY KNOW HOW HAPPY I GOT LIKE LKSJFLKJSDF. I got nearly every second day one ask about these stupid dorks and this fic, and arrrrrg.
> 
> I am so unbelievably happy and that really motivated me to finish this chapter. So, to say the least: Thank you very much, guys! ( ; w ; )
> 
> Ok, there are still many other things to say. I finally have a rough idea how to end this fanfic, and apparently I will structure it into two parts. The first one is obviously this one where Kagami and Aomine slowly fall in love, and the second one plays one year later and BAM THEN THE ANGST STARTS AND OOOOOH I WILL MAKE YOU CRY SO MUCH.
> 
> So I suggest you enjoy the fluff as long as you can *cough*.  
> Oh, and this fanfic will have an open ending. Don't hate me.
> 
> BYE.
> 
> Ps: *whispers* And thank you for over 100 kudos *whispers*


	10. The things you do to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's first New Year's Eve in Japan isn't like he imagined, but it's not really worse, but... better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, THIS CHAPTER MADE ME FUCKING MAD. I WANTED TO FINISH IT A WEEK AGO BUT I JUST COULDN'T AND JUST LKJSDFLKSDLKFJLSD. There are still a lot of things I should inform you about, but I guess that can wait until the right time comes.
> 
> Yoko Fujioka wished for Takao to appear, and I actually managed to built him into this chapter. I even thought about maybe writing a side fic of Midorima's and Takao's relationship because you will realise that they already went through a lot.
> 
> Oh yeah, and it seems like the whole Seihou team will appear, hahah.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Kagami’s idea of spending New Year’s Eve had been hanging out with Furihata, Tsugawa and the latter’s senpais. They would meet at Tsugawa’s house (because his parents again had taken vacation on a famous island miles away from Japan), laugh and drink, and then Kagami would probably make out with Kasuga-senpai because Kagami was drunk and Kasuga for a long time had had the hots for him.

Apparently the red-haired never had been as straight as he thought he was.

But nevertheless, this idea sounded really appealing, and it would have been a great start into the new year, yet here he was, splayed all over his bed with a drunken Aomine drooling over his chest.

Kagami just wished he never had given Aomine his phone number…

**Some hours earlier**

“What are you doing tonight, Taiga?” Alex asked, as always only wearing underwear. It was pointless shouting at her, Kagami kind of had got used to it anyway. And it wasn’t like she turned him on or anything. After all she was like a sister or even a mother to him, and  _ew_.

“Meeting up with some friends.”

“Oh, that Aomine?”

Kagami spurted out the orange juice he was sipping on and coughed vehement the living daylights out of his chest. His face turned red and his throat literally burnt as he swallowed up and the liquid splattered all over the kitchen table.

Alex pulled a face of disgust at that but didn’t make any effort to maybe pat the man’s back or anything, of course.

“W-what? Why Aomine?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” she said and faked ignorance, “maybe because your pants get tight when seeing him.”

Not only Kagami’s throat but now his face burnt too and was probably redder than before. He clenched his teeth in anger and fisted his hands. “My pants  _don’t_  get tight, you hear me? They  _don’t_!”

“Fine, then you have an innocent crush on him, whatever,” the blonde casually said and gestured with her hand in the air, the other holding a cup of coffee.

“I harbour many feelings for Aomine, but  _love_  is definitely not one of them!”

“Get your head out of the clouds, kid,” Alex stated, “or in your case, out of your ass,” and then left the room to hopefully change into decent clothes.

“I am  _not_  in love with Aomine Daiki!”

 

Since it was New Year’s Eve the Host Club only worked until 9pm, and even though it was Tuesday – thus Kagami’s day off – he complied to work, after all he wouldn’t meet up with Tsugawa before 10 o’clock, and sitting with Alex in the same room the  _whole_  day was literally a torture ( _because she just wouldn’t shut up about Aomine, for God’s sake_ ).

As the red-haired approached the back door of the building, he recognised a man standing in front of it and smoking. He was small, well, smaller than Kagami, maybe by two heads, and had black hair. Regarding the weather they currently had – it was cold – he was dressed lightly. No scarf or beanie or gloves. Yes, he wore a jacket, but his was pretty thin and not fully closed. Only by looking at him, Kagami started shivering.

Getting closer, he saw the beginning of the stranger’s chest ( _see, I told you he was lightly dressed_ ) and a tattoo grazing his skin. Because of his clothes, Kagami wasn’t able to see it fully, but it looked quite good  _and_  big.

Maybe he was waiting for someone, maybe not, but strangers weren’t allowed to linger in the back of the building, so he just had to ask. “Excuse me, are you waiting for someone? I’m working here.”

The black-haired turned around at the host’s voice, and then Kagami noticed that he had these tunnel earrings with a black hook in it, which had been so popular lately. The stranger smiled at him.

“Yeah, I’m waiting for someone. He should be out soon. Don’t worry, I’m no one suspicious,” he joked and took a last drag of his cigarette before throwing it to the ground.

His voice was sharp yet silvery, and the amused tone in it made him very friendly.

“I’m sorry, I just had to make sure.”

They bid goodbye and Kagami put his hand on the handle of the door, though quickly had to step back because it was pushed open from the inside. The door gave out a sharp squeal, which was a pain to everyone’s ears, and Kagami would have whined if he hadn’t been so startled. He stumbled to the side and was met with sharp green eyes. “Kagami,” Midorima voiced matter-of-fact, “You’re being awaited.”

Kagami raised his eyebrow. “By?”

“Aomine.”

“Great,” he replied sarcastic and then walked passed the green-haired without saying another word.

The door closed, and Midorima and the stranger were left alone, with only a light post illuminating the alley.

Midorima’s lover, also known as Takao Kazunari, smiled up to him as their eyes met, and the former relaxed the next second, as if that gaze could throw rocks off a cliff. A look so vertiginous, it made him feel queasy, no matter how many times he had already seen in.

The host inhaled deeply and noticed a sting coming up his nose that was undoubtedly radiating from his lover.

“You smoked again, didn’t you?” Midorima said and pushed up his glasses, behind them a sour look on his face.

Takao’s sighed. “It’s no big deal, is it?”

When Midorima was good at something, it was starting topics that annoyed the hell out of his boyfriend, and this was one of them. Of course, Takao knew that he was just concerned, but goddammit, sometimes he really was a pain in the ass.

“Takao, this is your health we’re talking about. Of course it is a big deal.”

One could think these two were like day and night, and it was true. Takao seemed to be the last person Midorima would ever associate with. People would always wonder how they had met in the first place, and axed the thought of maybe flirting in some kind of bar because Midorima really wasn’t the guy to party.

“Oh, Shin-chan, that again? It’s not like I’m sick or anything. I’m telling you, my body is  _fine_ ,” Takao said and crossed his arms behind his head, forcing a smile on his face because he knew he wouldn’t come far with a pout.

Midorima grumbled. “How can your body be fine if it’s covered in these vulgar scrolls?”

By these ‘vulgar scrolls’, the green-haired meant the five tattoos grazing Takao’s skin, one of them bigger than the other. Takao was proud of it, and he didn’t like when Midorima spoke badly about them, especially since he knew that the green-haired had one himself, hiding behind all the clothes on his chest.

Only Takao knew it.

The black-haired moved his feet a back and forth and then sighed. “Shin-chan, I’m not having this conversation again. Can we just leave?”

The taller male didn’t reply, probably too angry to just drop the topic. When there was something Midorima didn’t like, then it was backing off of a conversation he was sure, in which he was the right one.

Takao raised his voice again. “Shintarou,  _please_ ,” and he sounded for a change  _sad_. His voice had been filled with so much enthusiasm the whole conversation that it almost seemed surreal, and he’d used Midorima’s real name for the first time instead of the nickname, which emphasized the seriousness of the situation.

Midorima sighed heavily through his nose and stepped forward to stand in front of Takao, giving him a concerned look. He exactly knew how much the raven-haired didn’t like these sorts of topics, and that it nearly pained him to argue with Midorima, so he just let it be.

Takao was very well aware of what would happen now, and therefore closed his eyes. Since Midorima was the one to start the argument, the raven-haired didn’t make the effort to stand on his tiptoes, so Midorima could bend down completely and connect their lips.

It was a little game of theirs. When it was Takao, who would say something insensitive and stupid, he had to stand up and reach out to Midorima, and that guy would not even bend his neck to meet Takao halfway. That always made the latter mad because did you know how much of a height difference they had? It was monstrous, and Takao always had to use his whole stamina to connect their lips for even a second.

They kissed silken while a smile spread over Takao’s face and his cheeks turned red. He couldn’t help it. He was just really madly in love.

He chuckled and lovingly said, “I love you, Shin-chan”.

“You’re not appropriate dressed again,” the green-haired replied and started to untangle his green scarf he had worn around his neck. It previously had been his lucky item for the day, but he didn’t mind as long as Takao wore it, since he would be by his side for the rest of the night.

Takao sighed happily. He felt slowly the warm collecting around his neck as his boyfriend wrapped the scarf around him. “Ah, the scarf smells like Shin-chan,” he said and giggled. In moments like this Takao’s voice would rise one or two octaves. Midorima was never really that good with observing people, but with Takao it was easy, and through his voice he could notice that his boyfriend was genuine happy, and that made him secretly happy too.

Takao clasped his hand in Midorima’s, and together they set out. Steps echoed through the dark alley, only lightened by a single lantern, until they completely vanished.

During the whole conversation, Kagami was secretly listening to them, and it felt like he had witnessed a completely different Midorima, a Midorima he probably never would get to know, and he was kind of relieved because this scene seemed very intimate.

Kagami let out a single “huh” as he stood up straight again after leaning with his ear on the door to eavesdrop, and proceeded the conversation he actually hadn’t been allowed to hear in his head. Midorima and his boyfriend apparently had a lot of fights, and Midorima was  _caring_. He always had seemed so stoic and asshole-y to the red-haired that it had been really a surprise to discover that the green-haired actually showed heart around his boyfriend.

“Kagamicchi.”

Kagami jumped and let out a high-pitched scream. “Woah! For fuck’s sake! Kise!” he shouted and braced his back against the door he had been previously eavesdropping on. Kise chuckled at his reaction and smiled sweetly. “What were you doing here?” he asked innocent, and Kagami wondered whether the blond really had no idea or just wanted him to admit it.

“Oh, err…” Suddenly feeling guilty for eavesdropping, he averted Kise’s eyes and instead stared at the floor. “Nothing, really.”

The model gasped dramatically and pointed with his finger at the red-haired. “You were eavesdropping! Kagamicchi, you Meany!”

“I-I wasn’t doing it on purpose!” he defended myself (poorly, to say the least), and stared blushing at the other. He could literally feel the sly smile spreading over Kise’s face, and felt even more ashamed.

Remembering the argument, though, Kagami wondered whether Kise maybe knew something. He had got kinda curious and wanted to get to know more about Midorima and his boyfriend. “B-but say, Kise, are they always fighting like this?”

Kise’s face made a change from surprise to sympathy. He smiled sadly. “They were fighting again?”

“So it  _does_  happen often?”

Sighing, the blond nodded, getting into a conflict whether to tell Kagami or not. “I don’t feel like telling you anything, to be honest, it seems wrong to do so, but… Midorimacchi and Takaocchi are literally like fire and rain, two complete opposites, and yet they are in a relationship. Takaocchi previously always was the one to party and, you know…  _whore_  around.”

Kagami was a bit surprised to hear Kise using such vulgar words. He never did. Well, not in his present, that is. When the blond caught Kagami’s look, he quickly added, apparently misunderstanding his gaze for something different, “Of course he stopped after meeting Midorimacchi!”

Kise sighed again (something he had done a lot over the last few minutes than in the past months), and leaned against the wall with crossed arms. Like always he wore his black suit and blue shirt, a small silver ring adorning his left earlobe.

“Obviously after they started dating, Takaocchi didn’t magically change his whole attitude regarding parties, alcohol, smoking and sex. He is still the same, though he calmed down a bit after spending time with Midorimacchi.”

Kagami nodded, making him aware of continuing his story.

“Midorimacchi always tries to change Takaocchi to a better person, and then they start arguing. That’s it.”

“So…” the red-haired began and gathered his thoughts, “What you’re actually telling me is that Midorima can’t accept Takao the way he is?”

“Nononono!” Kise spouted and uncrossed his arms to gesture wild in front of his face with them. “You got it wrong! It’s just that… Midorimacchi is very overprotective and scared for Takaocchi, I can understand that.”

Though _Kagami_ couldn’t understand that at all, to be honest. If you loved a person you would accept anything, even their flaws and mistakes. That was his opinion. Obviously Midorima didn’t agree with Takao’s attitude and lifestyle.

Kise raised his voice again. “Believe me Kagamicchi, there is no one in this world who loves Takaocchi more than Midorimacchi does. I’d put my shirt on that.”

Kagami let out a huff of defeat and decided to drop that topic. It wasn’t his business anyway. And Midorima probably would kill him for sniffing in his problems.

Kise tucked at the red-haired man’s arm and pulled him in the direction of the working rooms. “Oh, yeah. Aominecchi was looking for you.”

“Why the hell is everyone saying this? What does he want?”

The blond just shrugged silently and Kagami let him drag him away.

_Probably not a good sign._

Kise pulled the red-haired into the side room to change into his suit and then left him alone. All the while Kagami ignored Nigou staring at him intensely and barking every time he dropped one of his clothes.

_Stupid, perverted dog._

“So? What does Aomine want?” Kagami asked no one in particular and walked into the host room to get to work. Though as soon as he realised who was standing there, he gasped and quickly hid behind the red curtains covering the door to the little apartment behind it.

_What the hell are Alex and Riko doing here!? And why the hell are they together!?_

Apparently Alex was talking to Murasaskibara. As far as the red-haired noticed they knew each other through Himuro, and that Alex was pretty fond of the giant. But that didn’t explain why she was here in the first place.

Kagami felt a light touch on his shoulder and hissed. “Wha–“

“Yo, Kagami,” Aomine whispered.

_Oh, hell, no. Was this all his doing?_

Slowly Kagami could link the pieces he had been given. “This is your fault, isn’t it?”

The tanned man smirked. “I wish, but no, not this time. I was as surprised as you, man.”

“Then what the hell are they doing here?” the red-haired asked and turned away from Aomine to continue watching them. The latter just hummed as answer and apparently didn’t see the urge to actually open his mouth.

Alex said something about Himuro, and then that Murasakibara looked taller again. She laughed, wow, he smiled a bit and Riko stood just beside them, smiling and listening.

Kagami knew they knew each other – he’d introduced them after all – but why were they hanging out anyway? He didn’t date Riko anymore, so Alex had no connection further to her, right?

“Psst, Kagami,” Aomine whispered in Kagami’s ear, and for a minute he’d forgotten that the tanned man still was behind him and breathing on his neck.

“What?” the red-haired hissed back without turning around.

“The reason why I wanted to see you…”

“Yeah?”

“I want to kiss you.”

Kagami slowly turned around to realise that Aomine was closer now than one minute ago. His look was intense, and the red-haired wasn’t sure anymore if it was a joke or not. Hell, he wasn’t even sure anymore if he _wanted_  this to be a joke.

Aomine’s lips came closer and Kagami couldn’t help but stare, couldn’t help but wonder how they would feel on his, how soft they would be, how they would taste like. And then a wave of fear hit him.

“A-aomine?” the red-haired asked. He was scared. Though the question was, why? Maybe because Aomine was serious, and really going to kiss him. Maybe because Kagami didn’t mind that much that he did.

His heartbeat rose from 10 to 1000 and he gasped in shock and stumbled back with a shout escaping his lips. Confused and disoriented, Kagami fell with his ass into the working room and heard noises of gasps behind him and an attack of laughter in front of him.

“BWAHAHAHAHAHA!” Aomine’s almost-scream echoed through the whole room as the red-haired stared perplex at him, angry, confused and mad.

“You fucking–“ he growled between clenched teeth and watched the blue-haired as he almost lost his shit because of him.

“YOU SHOULD’VE SEEN YOUR FACE, BAKAGAMI!” he laughed and pointed with his finger at Kagami.

“I’m gonna–“

“Taiga?”

“Kagami-kun?”

Kagami turned back to the noises and realised that Alex and Riko could  _see_  him. Their faces looked as surprised as his, before he went completely red, half of anger, and half of embarrassment, while Aomine still laughed his ass off.

Then Kagami turned back to him. “I’m going to fucking kill you, you fucker!”

And he didn’t know whether he was angry with Aomine because he’d done this kind of stunt or with himself because he’d almost given in.

 

The scene that happened after that little incident with explaining Alex and Riko what exactly Kagami was doing there is for this moment unnecessary and of no use. Let’s move forward when every one of the hosts separated and Kagami made his way to Tsugawa’s giant house.

Tsugawa greeted Kagami like always, shouting “heeeyyy” while leaning back that he almost would fall with his back on the ground, then pat Kagami’s shoulder and after he walked past him, kick his butt.

The red-haired apparently was the last one to arrive because Furihata and Tsugawa’s senpai were already there, discussing something he didn’t understand or just  _didn’t_   _want_  to understand to take part in it.

The men greeted him with a normal hand wave and a smile, though Kasuga looked at Kagami as if he knew what would happen tonight, and to be honest the idea was to Kagami quite appealing.

“Here, Kagami, a beer,” Tsugawa said and handed the red-haired a can of some liquor he didn’t know but apparently was beer. He just shrugged and took it. As long as it tasted decent he wasn’t picky about the flavour.

Kagami sat down beside Furihata and they started to talk, how their lives were going, any new girlfriends or one-night-stands or whatsoever. The senpais seemed surprise about Kagami’s break-up with Riko but weren’t shocked because they always thought of her as quite masculine, apparently.

They talked about Christmas and sports and what they all wanted to do in the next year, whether they had any goals and things like that. People would be surprised how deep their conversations could actually get. Kagami was mostly surprised himself, to be honest.

“So, you’re looking for a new girlfriend, Kagami?” Sakamoto Kenjirou – one of Tsugawa’s friends – asked.

The red-haired took a sip of his beer and deliberated. “Nah,” he said after a while. “Don’t think so.”

Laughter and some phrases like “good boy” or “exactly! Who needs a girlfriend, anyway?” echoed through the room. Kagami joined them.

After a time it got too sticky in the room because Tsugawa and some other guys started to smoke halfway through, not minding that the smell would get tacked on the furniture. His house was huge, so obviously there was also balcony, on which the host could go.

The air was pleasant and some kids already had started to play with firecrackers and other things that would make loud sounds. Kagami took another sip and watched them, smiling. He wondered what Tatsuya was up to, and whether it was already New Year where he was. Kagami wasn’t really in the mood to calculate the time difference between Los Angeles and Tokyo.

The door to the balcony opened and Kasuga stepped out. “It’s not too cold?” he asked with hands in the trouser pockets and smiled at the red-haired.

The latter’s heart beat a bit faster, being with Kasuga. When they were alone, Kasuga would always try to touch Kagami, and knowing this, Kagami got suddenly nervous and held the can in his hand a bit tighter. “No, it’s okay, I guess,” he said and shook his head.

Kasuga hummed as an answer and leaned on the railing, sticking out his butt that even  _Kagami_ noticed. He’d always complimented the older for having a soft and good-shaped ass. It was great to touch, really. And right now he wanted to do it, too.

Though he got distracted as the brunette started to open his mouth again. “So you broke up, huh?” he asked, avoiding the red-haired man’s gaze.

For a moment his question left Kagami breathless, but he quickly pulled himself together. “Err, yeah, kind of.”

Kasuga leaned in to the red-haired that the latter could already feel Kasuga’s breath on his skin. “So no one will mind if we do this, right?” he said and was about to connect their lips–

When Kagami’s phone rang.

The brunette groaned unsatisfied as the red-haired picked up the call. “Hello?”

 _“Ah, is there,”_  a rustle of clothes,  _“Kagami-kun?”_

The voice seemed foreign, and the number… Aomine?

“Who is there?” Kagami asked and put the phone back to his ear after looking at the screen.

The stranger laughed.  _“My name is Imayoshi Shouichi. I’m one of Aomine-kun’s senpais.”_

Kagami didn’t know what happened with him, but hearing Aomine’s name but not Aomine himself made him feel a bit uneasy. “What happened to Aomine?” he hastily asked and then heard Imayoshi laugh again.

His voice was kind of sharp yet greasy, and a bit creepy, to be honest.  _“Don’t worry, he’s fine… He’s just…”_

“He’s  _what_?” the red-haired snapped.

_“Relax, buddy, I’m giving him the phone, then you can hear it yourself.”_

A rustle was heard as the phone was handed over to another person. Kasuga eyed Kagami weirdly the whole time, but he didn’t pay much attention. Firstly he had to know what was wrong with Aomine.

There was a low grumble on the other line.

“Aomine?”

 _“Eeeeyyyyyyyy, Kagaaaamiiiiiii!”_  Aomine shouted through the speaker, much louder than necessary that Kagami had to hold his phone away for some seconds.

“What the– Aomine, are you alright!?”

_“Heeellaaaaa!”_

The blue-haired man’s voice was thickly and sloppily, and even though he spoke so slowly, Kagami wouldn’t understand him if he didn’t shout so much.

“Aomine, wha–“

 _“I wanna home, Kagamiii!”_  he moaned into the speaker, and his voice seemed higher than usual that Kagami had for a moment thought that someone else was talking to him.

“What? Then go, why are you telling me this?”

_“Coz you never gave me the keys! I can’t open the doooor!”_

The red-haired realised Aomine wasn’t talking about  _his_  home, but about  _Kagami’s_ , and he narrowed his eyes. “Aomine, that’s not your home, it’s mine.”

_“No! It’s ours!”_

Kagami sighed. “Wha-whatever, but you’re not going home!”

_“Kagamiiiiiii.”_

“No.”

_“I wanna home, Kagamiii, pleaaaase, Kagamiiii!”_

The way Aomine pronounced Kagami’s name did things to him, bad things he couldn’t control. The blue-haired was so out of character, Kagami didn’t recognise him at all. And his voice was wobbly, getting from quiet to loud and from high to low. And Kagami didn’t know what confused him more, his high or low voice.

He knew he would probably regret saying these words, but he did anyway. “Alright, where are you now?”

 

Dragging Aomine to Kagami’s apartment was probably the most dangerous, difficult and stupid thing he’d ever done. Aomine had thrown up a few times on the way, at one point he started to sing songs of Lady Gaga – Kagami was surprised he knew her – and then five minutes before they had arrived he’d passed out, straight on the red-haired man’s shoulder. Kagami was really proud of himself for not dumping Aomine in the nearby refuse container.

He was a drooling and snoring mess when the red-haired let go of him and he slumped to the floor of Kagami’s apartment. Not caring whether the blue-haired was comfortable or not, Kagami stepped over him and walked into the kitchen to take a great draught of the milk carton in the fridge.

And he was being honest here, he had no patient for that dickhead anymore. He had ruined his whole new year within not more than an hour. Kagami really had looked forward to spending the start of the year with his friends, and maybe making out a bit after celebrating the day with fireworks.

Kagami had imagined it so well, had been so excited about it – and a single call had destroyed everything. But the depressing thing was, he couldn’t be even mad at Aomine. Seeing him sleeping on Kagami’s floor, while wetting everything only made him think ‘we should have spent the day together after all’.

Kagami didn’t understand himself either.

“You can take the couch, Aomine,” he said after emptying the milk carton and throwing it into the garbage. Though as the red-haired turned around, there was in fact a puddle on the floor consisting of Aomine’s saliva, but  _he_  was nowhere in sight.

Kagami frowned and watched out of the balcony – maybe he went out to watch the view despite not being able to walk on his legs – but still, Aomine was gone. “Aomine?”

“Eyyyy, Kagamiii. I have a question,” the blue-haired shouted out from them bedroom. Kagami stormed into the room only to find Aomine crawling on the floor and looking underneath his bed. “What. Are you. Doing,” he hissed through clamped teeth.

“I’m a bit disturbed, ya know?” the blue-haired said and sat up, “Where is your porn? I mean you’re a guy with a dick, right? So where is your porn?”

Kagami’s face went red, and sadly he couldn’t control any of these actions or the situation itself. He was really glad for not taking his baseball bat off the closet because he was pretty sure he probably would have hit Aomine with it. Right on the head.

“I don’t have any, you freak!”

And then Aomine looked at Kagami as if  _he_ _was_ the freak. Well, as much as it was possible with his half-closed eyes and red cheeks. “You don’t  _have_  any? How is that even possible!?”

“I’m not into magazines, dumbass.”

He rolled his eyes. “Uh-uh, sure,” and then climbed up the bed.

“Aomine, no, you’re going to sleep on the fricking couch! You can be glad I let you stay here in general!” Kagami demanded and started to pull at Aomine’s sweater. He had to use his full strength, after all the blue-haired was as tall as him, and yet he wasn’t strong enough.

“Aomine!” the red-haired growled. It was like dealing with a child, and he never had been good in these kinds of things. No matter how much he pulled, Aomine pushed himself up on his bed anyways and stayed there. He never thought of saying this, like, _ever_ , but drunken Aomine was worse than the normal one.

“Leave me alone,” he mumbled and then flopped on the pillows.

“I spent almost an hour dragging you here in my apartment. I let you sleep in my fucking apartment. So move, you drunk cucumber! NOW!” Kagami said and pointed with his finger at the door.

One hour ago he’d been so excited, happy, awake, and now he was just unexcited, sad and tired. It wasn’t like he hated Aomine, he didn’t, but the latter was fucking drunk. How should Kagami deal with that, anyway?

Exactly, he couldn’t.

He huffed. “Fine, I don’t care! Sleep on the couch, sleep here! I don’t give a rat’s ass!” and thus he let Aomine continue snuggling into his pillow. Though the latter then opened his eyes when he was comfortable enough to just stare at Kagami. He didn’t say anything – nor did Kagami – and his eyes were still semi-closed that the red-haired almost couldn’t see his pupils, but he definitely stared.

When Aomine looked at him like that, without any wrinkles in his face and all innocent, he realised that the blue-haired was  _indeed_  still drunk and maybe felt sick and wanted some painkillers. Through his whole anger Kagami forgot that he was still  _Aomine_.

“Do you need to use the toilet? Or water?” the red-haired asked mellow as Aomine’s aquamarine eyes wandered down Kagami’s body and paused at his hands lying in his lap. He shook silently his head while his hair brushed repeatedly against the pillow in the process.

Aomine’s hand started to wander to the red-haired man’s lap, and he was about to scold him, thinking he wanted to touch his crotch or do other perverted things, but Aomine just pulled his hand out to hold it in his.

The blue-haired was still freezing a bit from the cold outside, but the thing Kagami noticed first was that his hand fitted perfectly in his. His skin was way more tanned, of course, but with them touching it kind of seemed  _right_.

Kagami snickered at his own choice of words and drew Aomine’s attention back to his face.

“What?” he said, almost pouted, and tightened his grip around Kagami’s hand.

The latter smiled at him and shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Ten!”

The men turned around at the sudden voices of people – their hands letting go of each other – and Aomine of course still lying on the bed. Kagami’s face lit up. “Oh, the countdown begins!”

“Nine!”

The blue-haired pressed his face into the cushion. “Urg, so noisy!”

“Eight!”

Kagami started to pull at the other’s clothes. “Aomine, come on, you have to see this! Sit up already!”

“Seven!”

He growled. “Fuck off, I don’t care, I wanna sleep,” and slapped Kagami’s hands away.

“Six!”

Aomine didn’t answer him anymore, and he sighed. The blue-haired was probably asleep by now, and with the amount of alcohol he had drunk it was really no surprise it happened so fast.

“Five!”

“You know, it would’ve been nice to watch the fireworks together, douche,” the red-haired pouted and then turned back to the sky and voices.

“Four!”

His hands tingled, not knowing what would await him. Even though he’d been living in Japan since middle school, he’d never experienced celebrating New Year’s Eve here, and he was excited.

“Three!”

Yes, it would indeed have been nice to begin the New Year with Aomine, to share this experience he only had shared with his family yet.

“Two!”

But instead…

“One!”

They shared a kiss.

The people outside cheered, screamed, sang and raged out of excitement. The fireworks got shot one after another into the sky and lit up every single house, tree, street, and through the window even their faces. But Kagami had no time, no strength to concentrate on any of this because Aomine was kissing him.

He hadn’t even noticed when Aomine sat up; his mind had been way too engrossed with the upcoming firework. If he had known, he probably would have done something… _probably_.

One would notice that Aomine was indeed drunk because it seemed as if he had problems with meeting Kagami’s lips properly that Kagami for the first seconds only had felt Aomine’s upper lip.

But the blue-haired quickly gave it a second try as he removed himself from Kagami that it made a quiet  _smooch_  and then kissed him again, this time tilting his head to the side that his mouth fitted perfectly on Kagami’s.

Kagami didn’t know whether to close his torn open eyes or push Aomine away. Right now his head was a mess, filled with questions he couldn’t answer myself. Was Aomine really drunk? Or did he just act? If he was drunk, how much exactly, that he was willing to kiss Kagami? Would Aomine remember any of this in the morning? And why the hell did Kagami’s heart beat so fast as if it was about to jump out of his chest?

No, he already knew the answer to the last question. He knew why he was feeling so awkward, embarrassed, excited, shocked and happy at once.

Kagami saw that Aomine long had his eyes closed, seeming really enjoying this kiss, so he followed him and started to move his lips on the other’s.

The tanned man’s mouth was soft, though Kagami could taste bitter alcohol on it he probably never would touch in a hundred years – but on Aomine’s lips it strangely didn’t taste  _so_  bad.

Aomine felt Kagami responding and pressed his lips with more pressure on the other’s, moving them in synch. Kagami’s hands wandered up the tanned, strong arms, feeling in the process every of Aomine’s muscles until Kagami arrived at his shoulders and started to massage them. Aomine’s right hand caressed his cheek while the other helped him to keep his body upright.

They didn’t know how long they’d been sitting there on his bed, touching each other as if they always had wanted to do this. Well, maybe this thought wasn’t entirely false, Kagami didn’t know myself, to be honest.

It didn’t felt _wrong_ , but new and different, though not in a bad way.

Over and over again their lips met, moved and then parted again, though they both knew when it was time to stop – and that was after the fireworks slowly started to diminish. The voices of the people got quieter again and Aomine placed his lips on Kagami’s ear instead of mouth again, and whispered, “Happy New Year” before he flopped back on the bed and Kagami minutes later heard his snore.

Aomine’s wrinkles disappeared and his expression relaxed in an instant while his mouth stood wide open. Testing if he was really asleep, the red-haired pulled at his cheeks once or twice, and yes, he still snored.

Kagami sighed and then looked out of the window, the colourful lights long gone. He still kind of didn’t know how the fireworks in Japan looked like. It was a moment he had been so excited about the past week. He had wanted to see the lights at the sky so bad, and he should have been mad, angry, of course!

Aomine had destroyed his whole plans, obviously he should have been angry! – But he wasn’t. Instead his fingers wandered up his lips and touched them softly, as if being scared the taste of the blue-haired would disappear right away.

No, he wasn’t angry, not at all. The feeling he felt was fear. Fear because he was sure,

“I am in love with Aomine Daiki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND YOU THOUGHT HINATA WAS THE ONE TO COME BETWEEN THEM PFFFT YOU ARE SO STUPID HAHAHAHA
> 
> Ok, so, yeah, hope it's ok. This chapter is fucking 5000 words long, it better be.


	11. Happy birthday, Kuroko!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Happy Birthday!” everyone shouted as Kuroko put off his blindfold and opened his eyes. He was welcomed with a decorated room, many desserts, and a big cake in the middle of the huge table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I need to tell you, like, a lot.  
> First of all, I decided to rewrite the whole fanfic from first POV to third POV because I noticed while writing another fanfic that I feel more comfortable that way, and that many people like the third POV more.  
> Since this fanfic is kinda shitty anyway, I hope that you don't mind much.  
> When I'm uploading the next chapter, I will probably be finished.
> 
> Then you can reread everything again *cough*
> 
> Oh, yeah, I'm warning you. This chapter literally consists of only fluff. Murahimu fluff, Midotaka fluff, Kikuro fluff, and OF COURSE Aokaga fluff (though a bit less of that, hahaha)
> 
> 7000 WORDS OF FLUFF.
> 
> Enjoy! AND LEAVE A REVIEW OK

Aomine woke up the next day with snoring in his right ear, drool on his chin, and a woman’s voice in his head, telling him the same words over and over again.

_“No matter how much he complaint about my stupidity, he still did everything in his power possible to take care of me.”_

He groaned as the sentence of that chick replayed again and gradually opened his eyes. Getting used to the morning sun felt like ages. The brilliance wasn’t actually damaging, but it hurt nevertheless, and he tried to huddle up against the warmth radiating from the body beside him.

And that scent in his nose, _Oh God_ , that scent. It made rummy things to his head and thrilled his senses, giving him a prickling feeling in his fingertips and made him so contorted to the point of nausea.

Aomine remembered it. He remembered everything. From the walk home, over the fireworks, to the kiss, every single detail was saved in his brain like a file on a memory card. Even the sentiments he had felt the moment Kagami’s and his lips had touched.

The heaving of his chest from the anoxia; the ache of his head from the alcohol; the urge to push Kagami down and ravish his body fully; the taste on Kagami’s lips, booze and something Aomine hadn’t been able to recognise; and the red-haired man’s hands on his shoulders, which had left a burning imprint on his skin, even through the fabric.

To be honest, the blue-haired hadn’t been as drunk as he behaved. At first when Kagami had fetched him, yes, but the morning air in his nose had got him sobered up again and made the haze in his mind disappear.

Aomine didn’t know what had beaconed him to do so. He just wished he had been drunk enough to at least have an excuse, anything that would make a tad of sense. But not even he himself understood why he had done what he had done.

Everything that was left was a headache and the repeating question ‘Why did you do it?’ And he didn’t even know anymore whether he asked Kagami or himself.

The tanned man noticed a stir by him, as Kagami moved over on his side instead of lying on his back, and then continued snoring. Aomine would be lying, if he didn’t say the picture in front of him was calmative – and it was, in a very funnily way.

Kagami wasn’t in any way as pretty as the Sleeping Beauty, but something about him was so gracious and stunning that it almost got amusing again.

Aomine tried to repress a smile as he moved out of bed and looked at the clock on the nightstand beside him. Its numbers revealed in red colours that it was still morning, the sun yet nowhere in sight.

Now was the right time to flee without anyone noticing, and Kagami probably thought that the blue-haired had been drunk the whole night, so they could act as if this kiss never happened.

It was so easy, and yet Aomine had the urge to jolt Kagami awake and shout in his face “we kissed last night, you fucker!” and then maybe talk about it, or not. He didn’t know himself what he actually wanted and whatnot.

His thoughts were in a dispute, arguing over what would be the smartest way out, and whether he wanted a way out or just stay here and wait until Kagami would wake up.

And in the middle of this ludicrous fight was of course still the voice of Hinata and her stupid, stupid confession.

So what? Kagami had taken care of him, no matter how much the former complaint, or how silly Aomine behaved. And? That didn’t make him an angel or some shit, definitely not. And that was no reason to fall in love with him either.

The blue-haired stood up and stretched, feeling every single bone in his body protesting for this gesture. It was strange because Aomine didn’t feel drained at all. He felt refreshed, like he could jog through the whole town right now.

Kagami definitely made strange things to him.

With a last glance to the snoring mess under the sheets, Aomine opened the door and left the room. Though he didn’t come far because Alex was sitting in the kitchen, hair messy and a glass of water filled with aspirin in front of her.

She massaged her forehead and moaned sore, apparently having a hellish headache. The wrinkles under her eyes showed that she probably had had a wild night behind her and Aomine really didn’t want to know what she had done to look so whacked.

Quietly, he tiptoed to the front door, hoping that maybe Alex wouldn’t notice him, or maybe she would pretend to not notice him.

“I’m hung over, not deaf,” the blond suddenly said and looked up to lock her eyes with Aomine’s. He froze, and then turned around after hearing her voice, displeasure clearly visible in his face.

“You spent the night, huh?” Alex asked.

“ _You_ apparently didn’t,” the blue-haired said and walked over to the kitchen table where the woman sat. He should in reality be head over heels. Of course Alex wasn’t ugly, quite the opposite, she was a goddamn beauty, and she had nice boobs, but there was just something about her Aomine didn’t like, almost despised, and he didn’t know what or why.

“So, you two are in love or what?” the woman asked, ignoring Aomine’s statement and then took a draught of her water. Alex looked really miserable, pale skin and dark circles under her eyes, messy hair and apparently she was only wearing one shoe. Her glasses looked kind of crooked on her nose, though Aomine didn’t mention that, or anything at all.

“Pfft, no, we’re not,” he said and looked petulant at the woman. “I harbour many feelings for Kagami, but love is definitely not one of them.”

Alex smiled at him, aware, as if she knew something. It almost seemed like she tried to suppress her laughter, and Aomine had the urge to just storm out of the apartment.

“What?” he hissed, as he didn’t receive an answer from her.

The blond’s shoulders shook as she rocked her head to and fro. “Nothing, I just–“ she said, “You two are just so similar.”

Aomine didn’t know what she meant, and he surely didn’t want to know. Every word coming out of that woman’s mouth was nonsense he couldn’t understand.

Alex caught his look as she continued giggling and then stopped. “Oh, come on, don’t look at me like that,” she said and waved with her hand. During the process she almost pushed her water glass off the table.

The blond propped up her chin on her palm and eyed the tanned man thoroughly. He was handsome, very handsome, but way too young for her. If he were only ten years older, Aomine probably would be her type.

“So, tell me,” she said, “Why did you spend the night?”

“I was drunk,” Aomine quickly answered, as if only waiting for the question to pop up.

“Uh-uh,” Alex said and took another sip of her glass water.

“What uh-uh?” Aomine asked. He felt so very irritated, being in the presence of this woman. Every single word out of her mouth sparked an evil fire in the tanned man’s chest, a fire that would riot and leave nothing but burnt organs.

“You were definitely not drunk. Trust me, I can see it.”

“Then why would I be here, huh?” Aomine asked and leaned forward, as if inviting the woman to a challenge.

“You tell me.”

“I. Was. Drunk,” the man hissed again through clenched teeth and formed a fist out of his hand.

“Yeah, right.”

Aomine stood up, not putting up with that bullshit the woman was spouting. He didn’t even understand a word. He shook mentally his head. No, he just didn’t _want_ to understand.

He put his shoes on and opened the door, though he was stopped by Alex voice for a second time.

“Taiga is a very forgiving person, but remember this,” she said, “He won’t welcome you forever with open arms.” 

Aomine closed the door behind him.

 

The month went by smoothly, without anyone losing a word about the New Year’s Night. Kagami and Aomine acted as if nothing had happened, and both of them were pretty fine with it. They were sure that everything had been just a silly accident, and that it wasn’t something worth mentioning.

It was the last week of January and three days before Kuroko’s birthday. Everyone was in a good mood, secretly planning the surprise party for the ghost-y boy, though Kagami and some others were pretty sure that Kuroko was aware of their scheduling, but didn’t say anything to spoil Kise’s exciting mood.

And for that exciting mood, the blond decided to take Kagami and Murasakibara with him to buy a great and delicious birthday cake in town.

Just a few streets further from the Host Club, opposite to a supermarket, was a confectionery called ‘ _Butterfly’_. It was a weird name if one considered that they lived in a Japanese town, but probably because of that it was very popular and costumers walked in and out.

As Kagami, Kise and Murasakibara walked into the shop, they spotted a familiar face. Himuro, Kagami’s brother and Murasakibara’s secret boyfriend, was working there as a part-timer.

He waved them as they entered the shop. “Welcome to Butterfly,” the black-haired said, the pronunciation of the English word perfectly spoken.

“Tatsuya, what are you doing here?” Kagami asked taken aback and walked over to the counter, where Himuro was standing behind. Though the confectionery was a big shop, it was filled with costumers, here and there buying desserts or tasting new creations.

The decoration seemed kind of girly because everything was pink and purple, matching the sweet food they served.

“I’m working here beside my scholastics. Somehow I have to finance it, right?” Himuro said with a smile. “You are here for Kuroko-kun’s birthday cake, am I right?” he asked.

Kise enthusiastically nodded. It looked like he was about to lose his head for his excitement. Probably nothing could stir him more than a matter Kuroko was involved in.

A girl appeared beside Himuro and welcomed them to the shop like he had done minutes ago.

“Mami-chan, would you please help these costumers with the choice for their cake?” the black-haired asked and waved over to the vitrines, where the bigger desserts were placed.

The brunette nodded, and said, “Of course, please follow me.” She guided the three of them over to the other side of the shop and showed them the variety of the cakes they had.

Though Murasakibara remained on his place and eyed Himuro curious. “Muro-chin,” he said, as if it was enough for the other to understand – and it surprisingly was.

“Atsushi,” the smaller smiled. “I’m glad you came. The chief wanted you to taste his new creation.”

He put out a piece of cake and placed it on a plate with a fork and handed it over to his boyfriend. Murasakibara didn’t even waver when he took it and guided a piece of the cake to his mouth.

He tasted it slowly, letting it thaw on his tongue and then swallowed, contentment all over his face. He smiled lazily. “Delicious.”

Himuro smiled too as the other gulped down the rest of the dessert and then gave him the empty plate with the creamy fork.

The chief was an old acquainted of Murasakibara and knew how well the latter’s tongue worked. Whatever the purple-haired tasted and marked as ‘delicious’ was very well sold in their confectionery.

“Muro-chin,” Murasakibara said again and looked the other in the eye. Something in the purple orbs of the giant made Himuro understand, and he quickly looked behind him to check if Kise and Kagami were still occupied with the cakes Mami showed them.

The black-haired stood up on his tiptoes to reach Murasakibara’s face and connect their lips tenderly. It felt complacent and anodyne, having pressure on them, having the mouth of their lover on them.

Though quickly a sweet gesture of stilled lips on the other changed into a little fight where the goal was to bite the other’s lower lip as often as possible.

Himuro drew Murasakibara’s lip through his own and then sucked on it, only to fish a moan out of the bigger man’s mouth. The sweet savour of the cake was still there, lingering on the skin, only waiting for Himuro to taste and devour it.

The black-haired smiled and gave his lover a last peck on the lips before getting back to the sole of his feet. He was glad that Murasakibara was three heads taller than him because thereby he could either stand up on his tiptoes or be lifted from his feet, and he loved both.

“I love you, Atsushi,” the smaller whispered and cracked a smile. His grey eyes, which normally seemed so monochrome, blazed with colour. The void in his heart was immediately filled with love, as Murasakibara replied, “I love Muro-chin, too.”

Time seemed to stop and at the same time it rushed by as if it was on an escape. Himuro felt the fire in his soul lighten up again and again, every time the giant gave him a genuine smile. And, of course, who wouldn’t feel this way if your loved one looked at you in the most loving way possible?

“Thank you so much, Mami-chan,” they heard Kise say as Kagami and Kise returned with a cake carton in the latter’s hands. The blond’s smile was wide; so wide, it almost hurt to look at him. The emotions in his face were clearly visible. He couldn’t wait to finally give the present to his beloved Kurokocchi.

“Finished?” Himuro asked.

“Yeah, the cake looks great! And the variety was awesome!” Kagami said and smiled. It was the first time for him in this shop after all, and seeing all these creative decorations and desserts spurred his beloved cooking heart. He definitely wanted to try these at home, too.

“Oi, Tatsuya,” the red-haired then said as his smile dropped and a visible line of worry showed on his face. “What’s wrong? Your face is all red, do you have a fever?”

Himuro tried not to let show how off-guard that question took him, and he quickly plastered a smile on his face, though a faked one this time. Kagami still didn’t know anything about him being gay or him dating his giant of a colleague Murasakibara Atsushi (what Himuro thought), and he wanted it to stay that way for a bit longer.

Murasakibara intruded. “Eh? No, that’s because we just ki–“

“Yes, _a fever_!” Himuro interrupted him and put a hand over his mouth, _again_ , to prevent him from talking. “How about you go pay for the cake?” he said and beaconed them over to the cash point.

During the payment Murasakibara complained again about how ‘Muro-chin is so unfair’, ‘I’m getting really angry, Muro-chin’ and ‘why don’t you let me talk, Muro-chin?’ over and over again. 

After that, Kagami and Kise bid goodbye with a pouting Murasakibara in tow.

 

Meanwhile Aomine was on his own mission for the day. He had to take care of the party decoration, and therefore went into the next art supplies shop to get them. His plans had been previously just to lay in bed and watch porn and sports the whole day, but Akashi threatened him to ‘move his derriere before it mysteriously went missing’, and therefore he jumped out of bed because he really loved his ass too much.

The shop had a big variety of decorations; ones for Christmas, New Year’s Eve and, _ah, there_ , Birthdays.

The blue-haired picked up a pack of different coloured balloons and eyed them lazily. He was really the wrong one for the job. Of course, he liked Kuroko, he was his best friend after all, but moving his ass and buy something wasn’t really Aomine’s kind of thing.

“Aomine-kun?” Though he didn’t expect for this to happen.

Aomine turned around at his name and was met with beautiful boobs and a smiling brunette.

“It is Aomine-kun, after all!” Hinata said and approached him.

“Ah, you’re that chick from last time,” he answered and tilted his head to her, not really pleased but not really annoyed to see the girl, who had a crush on his red-haired colleague.

Hinata wore apparently her school uniform with black knee socks, which fit quite well to the rest of the picture. Her boobs were as great as always, Aomine noticed, as she chuckled about the word ‘chick’ and smiled up to him.

“It’s good to see you, how are you doing?” she asked and tilted her head to the side.

“Fine, I guess, and you?”

He didn’t want to seem _too_ rude, so of course he asked her, too. And, yeah, she was friendly and beautiful, so it wouldn’t be a waste of time to act normal. Maybe Hinata would stop running after that idiot Kagami and start to have interest in Aomine instead.

“Good, good, ehm…” The brunette started to play with the hem of her top as she lowered her head to avert eye contact with the man. She suddenly seemed very nervous and queasy, and Aomine wondered whether he had done something or she had other problems he didn’t care about.

“A-and what about Kagami-kun?” Hinata asked eventually. Ah, now Aomine got the point. She behaved so weird because of Kagami. Though it was a bit strange because she had acted pretty normal in the super market, too.

Maybe she had finally confessed and therefore was so shy? At that thought something inside Aomine’s stomach consolidated. He ignored that feeling, and answered instead, “Dunno, haven’t seen him yet. But you go to the same school, so why asking me?”

Suddenly the blue-haired really got annoyed about that kind of topic, and either wanted to change it or run away. Run away was probably the best option right now.

“Oh, you didn’t know?” Hinata unexpectedly asked. Her eyes widened a tad as she lifted her head back to look the man in the eye. Aomine heightened an eyebrow.

“Know what?”

“Kagami-kun hasn’t come to school for two weeks.”

“He _what_?” Aomine said as he let go of the balloons and completely turned to the girl. She looked as surprised as him, and kind of felt like she got herself into trouble for saying this. Maybe Kagami had kept it a secret for reasons, and now she had revealed everything.

“O-oh, no, forget it, I was joking,” Hinata said and held her hands up in surrender. Slowly walking a few steps back, she tried to get away from Aomine, but he wasn’t stupid, especially not in a situation like this.

He stopped her by catching her wrist and held her in place. “No, you weren’t joking, Hinata. Now tell me _everything_.”

The blue-haired man’s voice was dangerous, coming snarled through his clenched teeth. His previous vacuous and bored mien changed into a furious frown, and Hinata knew better than to run away now or keep lying to the man.

The brunette was cowed, and for a moment she forgot to reply because Aomine’s face scared her to the point of callousness.

He sighed as he noticed that he had scared her to death and let his hand glide through his gentian blue hair. Though he wasn’t quite sure why he was so worried and troubled in the first place, he just had to know what was wrong with Kagami.

Aomine had noticed it too. Since a while back the red-haired had started to behave more distant. He had done his job and then gone home, without much chitchat. And of course Aomine had realises something was wrong; he wasn’t stupid like many people thought. He just wasn’t as interested as others.

But this was a different matter. It was Kagami they were talking about, this dumbass with his weird eyebrows and his weird way of speaking and his weird smile. Of course the thought had popped into his mind that maybe the red-haired acted so distant because of the New Year’s Kiss, but that just wouldn’t make sense, since Kagami only had started act that way a week after that.

“Look, please just tell me what’s wrong with him, alright?” Aomine tried again and sounded for a change friendly. Maybe this was a way to bring her to speak, and after a minute or two of lip biting she actually opened her mouth.

“Well, I don’t know much myself, only that he excused himself for some time. Though it happened already once, back then in middle school.”

“Yeah? And do you know why he did it back then?”

“Um, no,” Hinata said and put her index finger on her chin. Her eyebrows were formed into a worried expression as she looked to the ground, and then continued, “But except these times Kagami-kun never dared to skip a day of school, so it has to be really serious.”

Kagami had been at work these past days, but not at school? Maybe his grades weren’t going so well, or someone bullied him? But maybe he just skipped because he was too lazy to go. But Hinata just now had said that he wasn’t that type of guy, and Aomine knew that too.

Whatever it was, as soon as Kagami decided to do something, he would pull it off, guaranteed.

“If it’s like that, I’ll talk to him later,” he said and scraped his occiput.

Hinata’s face lit up and she clasped her hands together. She was probably as worried as Aomine was, though she showed it more open. “Thanks a lot, Aomine-kun!”

She rummaged around her bag and pulled out a notepad and a pen. Her fingers moved gracious as she wrote down numbers in a row. “If you know more,” she said and ripped the piece of paper off and handed it over to the blue-haired, “then please call me, alright?”

“Sure,” he answered and accepted the note. He must have seemed very trustworthy that the girl was even ready to give him her phone number, or she was just madly in love with Kagami. 

Aomine didn’t like either way.

 

“Happy Birthday!” everyone shouted as Kuroko put off his blindfold and opened his eyes. He was welcomed with a decorated room, many desserts, and a big cake in the middle of the huge table.

Everything was gleaming in colour and helium-filled balloons flew through the marvellous room, making everything livelier and more pied than it already was.

“Thank you,” Kuroko answered and showed his colleagues and friends a genuine smile, which was followed by a gasp from Kise.

Of course, the blue-haired wasn’t surprised at all. He had known it all along after all, and even though everyone except Kise had known that, Kuroko still had kept quiet. Kagami was pretty sure that was because Kuroko hadn’t wanted to spoil Kise’s mood, and that definitely had some meaning – at least to Kagami.

They all gave Kuroko their presents – one weirder than the other – and then started to cut the cake. Though as soon as Kagami wanted his fair share, a female voice interrupted him. “You must be Kagami Taiga, right?”

The red-haired turned around and was met with pink hair and eyes. The woman was obviously smaller than him and looked quite delicate, a smile gracing her face. Kagami noticed he had never seen her before, but apparently she was befriended with all of the other hosts.

“Er, yeah, I am, and you?”

The pink-haired laughed and reached out her hand. “My name is Momoi Satsuki and I am the manager of the Host Club. It’s good to finally meet you, Kagami-kun,” Momoi said and Kagami took her hand in his to shake it.

He suddenly felt a bit queasy because he was pretty sure that the name _Satsuki_ was familiar to his ears, and then he remembered. “Ah, so you’re Aomine’s girlfriend?”

A few feet further someone spit out a piece of cake and then coughed vehement. Aomine almost suffocated before Kise tried to revive him by petting his back over and over again.

“Hell no!” the blue-haired shouted and ran over to the two, nearly shoving the blond to the ground. “That’s fucking disgusting! I never would date Satsuki! Are you out of your mind, dumbass?”

“Dai-chan, don’t call me disgusting, I have feelings too! And don’t insult Kagamin!”

“Don’t call him Kagamin, that sounds stupid!”

“I can call him whatever I want, Dai-chan!”

Kagami looked back and forth between the two in front of him, not really knowing whether he should interfere or just leave. The fight was very intense, and it seemed as if the two of them had known each other for a longer time.

The red-haired remembered that Aomine once had mentioned Momoi in one of their conversations, though he couldn’t recall anymore which one it was.

And right now he had bigger problems because Aomine and Momoi were staring daggers at him, and he had forgotten to listen to them, so they just stood there in awkward silence, Kagami looking back and forth between them, and the other two patiently waiting for an answer.

It took him a minute of regaining courage to ask, “What did you say?”

“Oh, dumbass!”

“Kagamin!”

And thank to God that he suddenly got pulled away by Kise.

“Look, Kagamicchi! There!” The blond pointed towards the big table where Midorima and his boyfriend Takao were standing and eating cake. Takao had got to meet the other hosts a few years ago, and with Kuroko he got along the best. So it was of course no surprise that he intended the birthday party, too.

Kagami turned over to Kise and frowned. “Look at what?”

With a bit too much force the blond pushed Kagami’s head back into its previous position, and the red-haired swore he had heard a _crack_ sound coming from his neck.

“Just look!” Kise said again and then got quiet to observe the two men over there at the table.

Of course, Midorima and Takao hadn’t noticed that someone was watching them because they were as always in their small world, just the two of them, and sharing every little moment together.

Takao put a bit of his crème brûlée on his fork and then smiled up to Midorima. “Look, Shin-chan, you have to eat this, it’s delicious!” he said and lifted the cutlery to the taller man’s mouth.

Midorima shook his head. “Takao, I’m already eating a piece of cake. I don’t want yours.”

“You party pooper,” the raven-haired muttered and then guided the fork into his mouth instead. The already molten caramel allocated on his tongue and left a sweet taste before melting through the heat of his mouth.

Takao hummed as he swallowed the dessert.

“Airi-san rubbed off on you,” Midorima stated and ate a piece of the birthday cake. His lucky item for today was diving goggles, and therefore he wore ones on his head, which looked by the way very ridiculous with his normal glasses on his nose.

“That’s not true,” Takao said. “More like, _I_ rubbed off on _her_ ,” and put another crème brûlée fork into his mouth.

Their conversation never really were suggestive, but neither seemed to bother. It was just the fact that they were talking, no matter about what, that made them happy. Takao was as comfortable around Midorima, as Midorima was around Takao.

The raven-haired put the last piece of his dessert on his fork and looked up to his lover. “You sure you don’t want?”

Midorima frowned and bit on his lip, thinking about whether he wanted to or not. He compared the good options with the bad ones, and then came to the conclusion that, yes, he wanted to.

The green-haired opened his mouth in an attempt to make Takao understand. The latter smiled and guided his fork towards Midorima’s mouth, who then enclosed his lips around the silver and swallowed the last piece of the dessert.

He understood why Takao had wanted him to try the crème brûlée as he hummed in approval. It was delicious anddeliquesced on his tongue as soon as they connected. The crème glided down his throat and left a prickling feeling he could only enjoy.

And even though he’d enjoyed it so much, the only think he told his lover, was, “It’s good.”

Mimicking his lover’s actions, Midorima put a bit of his birthday cake on his fork and piloted it to Takao’s mouth, who then smiled, as he understood what the green-haired was up to. He opened his mouth and let the fork glide in, tasting the vanilla of the cake Kuroko loved so much.

It had been a good thing to send Kise to go on errands for the food. He was the one after all to know Kuroko the best, though the latter would always deny it.

Takao purred almost like a cat, as he swallowed the piece of cake and smiled up to Midorima. He always wondered how he could possibly fall deeper in love with the man, and his question got answered when Midorima bent down to kiss away cream at the corner of Takao’s mouth.

His lips stilled on the other’s mouth until the raven-haired decided to react too, inviting Midorima into a benign kiss, and enticing him with every quiet sound and hum. The green-haired enjoyed every single touch and gesture he got from his boyfriend, but he noticed that Takao slowly got impatient again, wanting and needing more, and therefore reclined.

Midorima laid his lips on Takao’s raven hair and savoured the scent gliding up his nose. “I love you, Takao,” he said quietly, for no one to hear except his love.

“I love you too, Shin-chan,” the smaller man answered as he put the plates back on the table and let his arms slide on Midorima’s back to embrace him.

Kagami gaped as he witnessed that very intimal and corny moment, and he was pretty sure he was red as hell. He turned back to Kise, when he finally collected himself, and asked embarrassed, “Why did you show me this!?”

“Because it bothered you, right?” Kise asked and turned around, smiling.

Kagami knew what Kise was getting at, and it made him feel abashed and queasy. That he was so easy to read, that his feelings were so visible, and that his suffering was so strong and clear, made him feel so stupid inside.

Kise may seemed simple-minded, but in truth he was very smart and sensible. He probably had been with Kuroko the first to notice right away that something was wrong with Kagami, though they hadn’t said a word.

Kagami gasped. “Wha–“

“I know this wasn’t your biggest problem, but you worried about these two, right? And you worried about Kurokocchi and me, too.”

The red-haired blushed at that even more. He was really an open book, wasn’t he?

“I don’t know what truly troubles you, but I hope that right now helped you a bit. You’re probably wondering why I’m showing you this, or why I’m talking to you about this matter in the first place,” Kise said. “You thought they wouldn’t belong together because they’re too different, right, Kagamicchi?”

Kagami nodded slowly, not knowing where Kise was going at.

“But, you know, it doesn’t really matter whether you’re similar or different, there will always be issues and fights and arguments you have to master. There just doesn’t exist a relationship without these points. But if you have this attitude from the start, it obviously won’t work out.”

“What attitude are you talking about?”

“The attitude where you’re thinking that you just don’t belong together. If you think that it won’t work out anyway, or that you will split up sooner or later, of course it will happen because you _make_ it happen, whether consciously or unconsciously.”

Kagami stayed silent as he listened to Kise’s words, and realised that they didn’t sound so stupid as he had first thought.

“Look at Kurokocchi and me. The universe literally screams out that we don’t belong together, but do I surrender?” he asked and laughed. “Of course not. I will fight for it until it can work out between us.”

“But _why_?” Kagami asked.

Kise looked at the red-haired with a frown on his face. “Back then, you said you weren’t really in love with your ex-girlfriend, and therefore it was easy for you to break up, right?”

Kagami nodded, indecisive about where this conversation was leading.

“You know, if you love someone, like, really, really much, you will probably do anything to stay together with them. Even shout back at the universe to finally shut its mouth. And maybe you already do,” Kise said and smiled.

“Wha–“

The blond then pulled out a present out of his jacket pocket.

The gift-wrap was blue, garnished with light blue dots here and there. The words on the paper written in script said, ‘for Kurokocchi’.

Kagami looked up from the present to Kise. “Kise, you–“

“Wish me luck, Kagamicchi,” the blond whispered and then strolled over to where Kuroko was, standing beside Murasakibara and Akashi.

Kise’s fingers were shaking as he hid the present behind his back, getting Kuroko’s attention my hawking one time. He probably was red and sweating like a potato in cooking water, and the thought of losing his voice the moment he would open his mouth was embarrassing.

“Kise-kun,” Kuroko said and smiled up at him. Thinking that this smile was directed at him made Kise thaw. The way his normal stoic face changed into a happy expression; Kise had to bit on his lip to not start squealing here and then.

“Thank you very much for this birthday party. I’m really enjoying it,” the blue-haired said as his eyes softened. And even though Kuroko had known it all along, he was still so very happy, all the more because Kise was the one to organise everything.

He knew how much effort Kise had put into this party, and he was grateful for that, and he would lie if he said that his heart hadn’t skipped a beat the moment he saw the blond approaching him.

“I’m glad that I could make you happy, Kurokocchi,” Kise said and handed the present over to Kuroko. “This is for you.”

The blue-haired eyed the package curious. “What is this?”

“Your present, of course!”

“But the party–“

“No, no, no! Open it!” Kise cheered excited. The nervousness was written all over his face, while jumping from his right to left foot. He wanted to see so bad the face Kuroko would make when opening the present.

He had looked for it for weeks, and it was a big torture because he had to use his connections as a model, and that was very hard because you had to suck up to all the superiors, who had _their_ contacts.

Kuroko took the package and turned it over several times in his hands to maybe figure out what it was, though his patience quickly dropped as he unpacked the present, at first cautious, but then more aggressive until the gift-wrap fell immovable to the floor.

The blue-haired gaped as he held up the book in his hand. “This is…”

“Naoko*,” Kise completed. “You couldn’t get one after its release, right?”

Naoko was a popular novel by the author Keigo Higashino. Kuroko always had adored reading books and novels, especially thrillers and the things that would lead to that atmosphere. Keigo was one of the very few writers, who could capture the reader’s interest already at the first page.

The tension would rise with every new paragraph until you forgot to take a breath.

Kuroko didn’t know what to say, and therefore just continued staring at the book with its monochrome font and background. The day the book had been released, it was outsold, and no matter how hard the blue-haired had looked, whether shops or the Internet, he couldn’t find one that hadn’t been bought already.

“H-how did you?” Kuroko asked and finally looked up to meet Kise’s loving eyes.

“I used some of my connections. After all I knew how much you wanted to read it, ri–“ Though he didn’t come further, as Kuroko threw himself at Kise’s neck and almost chocked him to death.

The blond couldn’t move for a minute or two out of shock, not knowing what exactly was happening right now. He thought that he maybe had upset Kuroko in some way and now he wanted to try kill him, but then Kuroko eventually said, “Thank you so much, Kise-kun,” and pulled back to look the other in the eye.

His smile was even wider right now, and Kise could swear to see a blush on Kuroko’s pale skin that made him so much more endearing than before.

Kise gulped, not really expecting this kind of reaction. He had thought that Kuroko would maybe just smile at him, but he was embracing him and blushing, and Kise couldn’t be any happier – what he thought.

Kuroko stood up on his tiptoes to place a kiss on Kise’s right cheek.

“Ehhh!?” Kise shouted as he felt Kuroko’s delicate lips on his skin. The spot where they were connected burnt and Kise was seriously about to faint. This was what he had always desired, no, even more. He never had thought about Kuroko kissing him, not even once.

He was all right with them being this way, stealing glances here and there and act as if the feelings they had weren’t in the least mutual. Kise knew Kuroko wasn’t ready, and that he probably never would be, and it was fine, he could live with it, as long as he would be able to see his beloved Kurokocchi every day.

“Ku-ku-kurokocchi!?” the blond stuttered as Kuroko pulled back and just didn’t stop smiling at him.

“And this was my present for you, Kise-kun.”

The other people around him started to applaud at the success Kise had achieved, and Takao even started to exult and make racket, which was quickly stopped by Midorima’s fist on Takao’s head.

Momoi ran over to them, pouting and saying that ‘Tetsu-kun has to give me a kiss too!’ wherefore she and Kise started to argue. Kuroko meanwhile disappeared with his new book in tow.

“He’s really something,” Kagami chuckled and let himself fall onto the couch behind him, red like the rest of the furniture.

His mood was getting better again, he could feel it, and he smiled. Midorima and Takao were happy, and Kuroko and Kise were happy, so he should be happy too. But he knew that this wasn’t the actual issue that had bothered him over the weeks.

Aomine sat down beside him and groaned. “Finally got the courage to do something, huh?” he said, probably talking about Kise and grinned.

Kagami nodded, perceiving Aomine’s presence and smiled too. “He just said some deep shit, but I think that he was kinda right.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, apropos shit. You look like one,” the blue-haired said and looked at the red-haired.

Kagami huffed at that and stared Aomine poisonous in the eye. He had completely forgotten what a bastard Aomine could be, no, was – but he was right. His skin was very pale and rings grazed his eyes. He saw himself in the mirror every morning, after all.

“Yeah, yeah,” the red-haired simply answered, really not in the mood to start a fight with the idiot, who was only waiting for it to happen. Kagami didn’t want to do him that favour.

“Haven’t slept in days, huh?” Aomine asked.

“No, not really.”

As the word ‘slept’ exited the tanned man’s mouth, Kagami suddenly felt heavy. His eyelids glided down now and again, beaconing him into sleep, though he fought the urge. Right now wasn’t the right time. It was Kuroko’s birthday party, after all. Though the birthday kid was occupied himself with his new present and sat with Nigou in the corner of the room, reading the first paragraphs.

Kagami leaned his head back on the backrest of the couch, sighing when he felt the cushion under his neck. He let his eyes fall shut and adjusted his breath, so it was steady and comfortable.

He probably could do it, fall asleep in a place like this with people fighting and chattering here and there. He had done it also in school a few times, after all.

Suddenly a hand on his arm tore him off of his cosy position and threw his head on Aomine’s thigh.

“Err, Aomine?” Kagami asked as he tried to free himself, but the blue-haired stayed him in place, not letting him move an inch away. He was turned with his back to the other, so Kagami couldn’t see Aomine’s face, and he was really wondering what the blue-haired looked like right now.

“Just sleep,” Aomine said and patted his head rather harshly, what probably should have been a nice gesture.

“Aomine, seriousl–“

“If you move again, I’m going to put out my dick and press it into your face.”

“That doesn’t really calm me, you know?”

“Sleep,” Aomine demanded again, this time in a more soothing voice as he started to stroke Kagami’s hair. And damn, whether Aomine knew it or he was just really good at observing people because the red-haired immediately started to get tired and therefore closed his eyes.

He made himself more comfortable by gliding an arm under Aomine’s thigh, which startled the latter a bit, but didn’t say anything about it.

The others didn’t pay much attention to the two men, being suddenly so comfortable around another, though Kagami didn’t care much because he was just really tired, and just wanted to close his eyes and drift off into dreamland.

“Hey,” Aomine quietly said as the atmosphere was the right one in his opinion, and he stroked Kagami’s red hair. Sometimes it had a bristly strand here and there, but all in all it was very soft. He felt the hair gliding through the spaces of his fingers and actually _liked_ that feeling.

“Mhhm?” Kagami moaned, still with closed eyes and a steady breath. He was so very comfortable with Aomine’s scent lingering in his nose. He kept it a secret from the blue-haired as he inhaled every time, and tasted that soothing flavour he liked so much.

“When were you going to tell me about your problems?”

It seemed as if the red-haired hadn’t been taken off-guard with that question because his breath was as balanced as always. Only his split eyebrows rose a tad, though Aomine noticed even that because he studied his facial expression thoroughly, even with his back to him.

“When the time was right,” Kagami simply said and let his eyebrows slide back the way they had been.

Right now Aomine wanted to shout at him, to kick him off him and tell him that he was actually _worried_ and that he better should talk immediately before he would start to rampage. But seeing Kagami like that, all calm and tired and sleepy and _angel-like_ , let him throw all his thoughts overboard.

“Then hurry before I stop carrying.”

Kagami smiled lazily, and then said, “I will.”

Suddenly a memory struck Aomine’s mind and he jerked upwards.

_“You know, no matter how many problems he has, he shoves them aside and helps the others around him. He seems almost like a guardian angel.”_

He groaned. _That chick again. What the hell is her problem?_

“Shut up, will you…” he quietly muttered to himself, hoping that Kagami hadn’t heard that.

 

* * *

 

_★ Omake ★_

“What’s wrong, Aka-chin?” Murasakibara asked as he noticed Akashi’s frown since he had witnessed the scene Kuroko and Kise had made.

For a reason he felt unsatisfied, and he wanted to know why. “I think, I should get myself a lover too,” he eventually said as he continued watching Kise and Momoi argue.

“But for Aka-chin it’s easy, right? Every girl falls for you.”

“Yes, but…” The red-haired started to bite on his lips, pulling them through his teeth, only to let go again. “It’s too easy. What _I_ need is a challenge.”

Murasakibara watched his friend curiously, eating his seventh piece of cake, and wondering what Akashi exactly meant by ‘challenge’. Eventually he shrugged it off.

“Aka-chin is weird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Here are the infos to Naoko, if you're interested: http://www.goodreads.com/book/show/201271.Naoko
> 
> You have questions and you want an answer? WELL I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE NONE.
> 
> ...
> 
> BYE.


	12. Love, oh, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all shouted all over the place until one woman’s yell stood out the most, her voice all pitched and squeaky, “Confess!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL LOOK AT THIS  
> IF IT HASN'T BEEN TWO MONTHS??? NO WAY [laughs nervously] NO WAAAAY  
> Ok, yes way. After losing all my motivations, I kind of managed to finish this ass-chapter. I'm still not really satisfied, but fuck that shit. I actually feel like this isn't my writing style at all, like some stranger wrote this chapter, but I can't help it, I can't change it, though I hope you enjoy it anyways.
> 
> PEACE OUT DUDES
> 
> BTW THANKS A LOT FOR MORE THAN 200 KUDOS OK  
> (oh, and i still haven't had the time to overwrite the previous chapters, sorrrry  
> GOMENASAI MY KAWAII TOMODACHIS)

“Listen to me, my subordinates,” Akashi said and paced back and forth with a determined look on his face, seeming as if he was the lieutenant of an army. His arms were folded on his back and his eyes locked on the crowd sitting in front of him.

“The day we’ve been waiting for is finally in front of us.” He stopped and turned to the other men in the room. “White Day.”

Silence pierced through the place, tensing the atmosphere and making it unbearable to breathe to the point of pain – though Kagami stopped it by raising his hand. “White _what_?”

The other hosts stayed silent, either closing their eyes or rolling them because they exactly knew what was about to come. Of course, Kagami’s question empathized the point that he _really_ had no clue of the Japanese culture, but they, at least, had the decency to stay quiet about it, not like some blue-haired man.

Said blue-haired man - Aomine, of course - groaned. “You’re really dumb, aren’t you? Do you live in a fucking cave, Bakagami?”

It obviously wasn’t a secret how often and much Aomine and Kagami liked to bicker, but lately the times had increased, what brought the other hosts to a light headache, every time Aomine would start.

A few weeks ago, Kagami had behaved out of place and stopped going to school, but as soon as it had started, it had stopped again. After that he had been the typical sunshine he was and visited school frequently again. No one knew what had happened until this very day - what exactly had brought Kagami to act this way - but they all brushed it off as soon as they had seen Kagami’s bright smile again.

But after that scenario, _Aomine_ had started to act distant and constantly annoyed. Of course, the men like Kuroko or Kise tried to talk insistently to him, wanting to get Aomine’s uneasiness out of his mind, but the stubborn guy he was, he hadn’t let them.

Since then, the arguments between Aomine and Kagami had increased, even to the point of fists, and one of the other hosts always had to go in between them to stop the two from getting violent.

“Hah!? What did you call me!?” Kagami asked and raised himself onto his feet, ignoring the groans coming from around him.

“I called you dumb, are you fucking deaf or what? How about taking that thing you call head out of your ass and use it to think, huh!?” Aomine replied and mimicked Kagami’s gesture to stand eye-to-eye to him, glaring at each other like the boys they were.

“Look who’s talking. If you wanna talk about my head in my ass, how about we talk about your head in our costumers’ boobs? You’re always so deep in them, you don’t even realise when someone’s talking to you!”

Aomine smirked. “Oh, do I hear a hint of envy? Or maybe jealousy?”

Kagami scoffed. “Jealous of who, dumbass? I can get as many women as you!”

“You wanna bet or what!?”

And so the two men continued fighting, completely ignoring the vain popping out on Akashi’s forehead, who hated it the most to get interrupted. He had his arms crossed, his fingertips aggressively ramming into the flesh of his upper arm repeatedly.

No one noticed, but Akashi’s right eye changed its colour from a calm red to a furious gold within seconds, as if it was announcing the beginning of a storm. Kuroko turned upwards to timely see the change in Akashi’s behaviour, and he looked back to the two men bickering like some elementary school students, hoping they would stop soon on their own without him interfering and Akashi exploding out of anger.

“You’re just a little dumbass, that’s what you are!” Kagami spouted into Aomine’s face, cheeks red as his rubin hair.

“Hah!? Say that again, princess!”

Kise whined as he rubbed his head against Kuroko’s much smaller shoulder, looking for comfort in the other man’s body heat. “Kurokocchi, make them stop…”

“Alright,” Kuroko sighed and then stood up. In moments like these, the blue-haired was glad of his low presence because he could creep up on the men without being noticed. So he positioned himself in between the two, holding his hands up and stabbing them in the side, causing Kagami and Aomine to scream out in pain.

“Arrg, Kuroko!”

“Tetsu, you bastard!" 

And after that, they shut up and Akashi continued his explanation with isochromatic eyes.

 

The rain poured down on the street, almost flooding the town in its dirty water and dark clouds hovering over the buildings. As Kagami exited the Club through the backdoor, he certainly didn’t expect this.

He was only wearing a shirt (it had got warmer over the weeks), and definitely no umbrella to shield himself from the water drops which were probably cold as ice and would freeze him to death the moment he arrived at his apartment.

Kagami raised his head to stare at the grey clouds spread all over the sky. It was so dark that he almost forgot they already had March, and seven in the morning to boot. Never would he have guessed that a thunderstorm would welcome him the moment he left work.

Realising that getting drenched and catching a cold seemed very high, the red-haired leaned with hands in his pocket against the wall right beside the door and stared at the raindrops splashing furiously down on the ground, splitting up the moment they would hit the hard asphalt. It smelled good, calm, like _rain_ , and Kagami noticed again how much he loved that smell.

White puffs exited the man’s mouth as he exhaled, and only then he realised how cold it actually was, his shirt obviously being way too thin to cover his sensitive skin.

“Damn, it’s cold,” Kagami quietly said to himself, wrapping his arms around his body and rubbing the exposed skin in a lousy attempt to raise his temperature. He could see the rain splashing down, over and over again, slowly making him lose himself in thoughts.

In these moments he would start thinking about the most irrelevant things, like the emergence of the earth, or the universe and all the planets scattered around it. The cold suddenly wasn’t that important anymore, his mind far, far away, lost in everything important and unimportant. And he would remember the things he still had to do, which he probably would delay again, like always.

The door beside him opened and he turned his head in time to see Aomine shudder under the weak wind, every now and then dancing through the rain.

“Hey,” the red-haired said and straighten his back.

Aomine jumped at the deep voice of his colleague and turned over to him with a scowl. “Don’t scare me like that, dumbass,” he replied, though then quickly changed the topic again. “What are you still doing here?”

Kagami’s head unconsciously turned towards the rain. “Well, it’s raining, you see.”

“Yeah,” the blue-haired simply replied and then averted his eyes. With that, their short conversation ended and it went silent again. The rain luckily drained the awkward quietness, making it less painful to stand beside each other without saying a word.

Kagami laughed to himself. Otherwise they literally couldn’t shut up, always arguing and bickering, but in moments like these he couldn’t think of a topic he could start that would make sense to start in the first place.

“What?” Aomine asked, hearing the chuckle escaping Kagami’s mouth. The blue-haired didn’t like things he didn’t understand, Kagami soon had understood, and if he didn’t explain himself, Aomine probably would start another useless fight, ending in swinging fists.

“It’s just,” the red-haired shrugged, “either we can’t speak normal, or we don’t speak at all. We always say what’s on our minds, and that ends in a fight.”

“’S that so bad?” Aomine slurred, looking at Kagami with a raised eyebrow, as if questioning Kagami’s intelligence. He felt a bit offended, to be honest, hearing the other man speaking of their way of talking as a bad thing.

“I think it’s great, we’re honest to each other. We don’t see a reason to lie. That’s good, isn’t it?” he said, looking at Kagami with a stern look. He seemed as if he was trying to convince the red-haired with his eyes, staring all intensively.

Kagami had never seen in like that. He always had seen it as a bad thing, while Aomine apparently had seen it as a good thing. Everyone always said how similar they were, when in fact, they weren’t at all.

“Anyway, I’m starving, let’s head home,” Aomine said and then took a step towards the rain, checking with his palm how could and strong it poured down.

“Stop referring to my apartment as your home, dumbass!” Kagami snapped, and also moved forward.

“Shut up and let’s go." 

And together they ran cursing through the rain, nagging about how cold it was after all, and what an idiot Kagami was because according to Aomine the rain was his fault.

 

The moment the two men arrived at the apartment, Aomine threw himself on the couch while Kagami walked over to the kitchen, opening some cupboards and pulling out a giant book that looked a lot like a recipe book.

Aomine’s face was turned down, snuggling into the soft cushion and enjoying the scent that made its way into his nose, whatever scent that was. It was _sweet_. He couldn’t explain _what_ kind of sweet, but just _sweet_. His ears perked up as he heard Kagami rummaging around in the kitchen, apparently looking for cutlery to do whatever he wanted to do.

It felt quite domestic, lying on the couch while Kagami was making something to eat. _Almost like newlyweds,_ Aomine thought mockingly. But surprisingly he didn’t hate it, not in the least. Spending days like this for the next months didn’t seem so bad. He felt relaxed.

And even though he and Kagami would always fight about the stupidest things, it was still fun because it was _Kagami_ , and Aomine really didn’t know what kind of reason that was and what that really meant.

Curiously, the blue-haired finally looked up and over the couch to check what his colleague was actually doing the whole time in the kitchen, rummaging through cupboards and the fridge. It turned out Kagami was boiling white chocolate bars on the stove, meanwhile browsing through the recipe book on the kitchen panel and writing some notes into it.

It was somehow fascinating, watching Kagami like this. It seemed as if his hands were moving on its own, back and forth, holding a wooden spoon in one hand and tracing the printed words in the recipe book with the other.

They were long and slender, Aomine noticed, almost beautiful. His fingernails weren’t bitten off, rather taken care of and clean. The blue-haired almost got jealous when he stared at his own hands, all rough and dry, the nails dirty from whatever. He didn’t want to think about it.

When he noticed that he’d been indeed staring at his colleague’s fingers the past minute, he became all flustered and scratched the back of his head, hoping Kagami hadn’t noticed him.

“Oi, Kagami,” the blue-haired eventually said. Kagami turned around at the voice calling him and raised his eyebrows, not saying a word and expecting Aomine to continue.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” the red-haired then countered with another question, turning back to the stove and the melting chocolate. It was almost done. The chocolate was liquid enough to pour it into the mixture consisting of flour, sugar, baking powder and what else was needed for a cake.

“If I should guess, another try to poison me.”

Kagami turned around, one eyebrow raised into an amused expression. “If I wanted to do that, I would’ve done that a long time ago, believe me.”

“Good to know,” Aomine said, and moved from his spot on the couch to stand beside Kagami, watching over his shoulder. There was a sweet scent in the air, not only coming from the red-haired directly, but from the melted chocolate in the pot, now spreading through the whole apartment and giving it a soothing atmosphere.

Kagami’s face seemed relaxed, almost staring lovingly at the mush as he added the white chocolate. It was funny to watch him, Aomine thought. When he would compare him to his best friend Satsuki, the differences were outstanding.

While Satsuki would splash everything around, moving her arms hectic back and forth while stirring, Kagami was more than clean and careful, making a mess as little as possible. He was quite, not unlike Satsuki, who groaned and cursed and jumped on her feet up and down when something didn’t turn out as she’d imagined.

He was quite, so quite not even the wooden spoon made any sound as it was stirred inside the light liquid in the bowl, mixing the ingredients.

And Aomine was right. Kagami’s hands were beautiful, especially when they moved, so smooth as if they were gliding, almost angelic. The skin looked soft, clear, and the blue veins beneath didn’t make them less attractive.

Aomine’s eyes wandered upwards until they lingered on the red-haired man’s face, and studied his features thoroughly. Clear, bronzed skin, as if he was glowing; walnut eyes, so dim they almost looked like a dark red; straight nose with the tip ending in a small snub; split eyebrows that should one make laugh, but were almost – Aomine didn’t believe it was the word he would use for a man, but – _cute_ ; and let’s not forget those cheekbones, _those cheekbones_ , appearing so clear and long because of Kagami’s skinny face and, _damn_ , Aomine wanted to touch them.

He slapped himself mentally.  _Stop checking out another dude, Daiki, what the hell._

Kagami stirred the mixture until it was smooth without any lumps, glistening in the light of the kitchen. Its colour was a pretty vanilla, looking a bit lighter than Kagami’s skin, and Aomine had the desire to dip his finger inside, taking a taste of the creation the red-haired had made. He bet it was sweet and would sparkle on the tongue, but not too much of both because Kagami was always careful with the flavour of his dishes, always trying not to make them too strong.

“So it’s going to be a cake, huh?” Aomine asked, leaning with his palm against the counter. Kagami just gave a brief nod, not even looking the blue-haired in the eye, and continued stirring the mixture.

The blue orbs started to wander back to his face, and looking closer, Aomine even noticed tiny freckles all over Kagami’s nose and cheeks. If he weren’t so close, he probably wouldn’t have noticed them at all.

It was kind of a nice feeling finding out new things about Kagami, even if it was only freckles, which were almost invisible. Only knowing that he was maybe one of few others, who knew this secret, made him almost… happy?

Yeah, you could say he was _happy_.

“Hey, Aomine, can you give me the–“ Kagami froze.

Aomine was staring at him with an intensity and concentration you would only find in situations where one had to defuse a bomb within 20 seconds, or else the whole world would explode.

Just like that, Kagami found himself staring back and gulping, feeling his hackles getting up. It felt like these blue eyes were piercing right through him, looking into the depths of his mind and tearing everything apart.

And it wasn’t like he could look away either. He was bound to this face and these eyes, being forced to stare back and not allowed to move even an inch. His breath came out flat, and the brown orbs moved back and forth between Aomine’s right and left eye.

Kagami didn’t even know _why_ there was suddenly this tension between them, or _why_ Aomine was staring this intensely at him, but it was just _there_ and he _did_ , that Kagami was sure there was nothing he could do to make it disappear just like that.

And on top of it all was he quite aware of his feelings for his blue-haired colleague. Since the kiss on New Year’s Eve he’d known that this wasn’t just friendship on his side, it was more, though he wasn’t sure yet, if it was love or just a mere crush, which would disappear within a month or so.

He hoped it was the latter.

The fact that Aomine was a guy wasn’t the most shocking thing about this all, but rather that they seemed like day and night, like they didn’t belong together at all.

 _But Midorima and his boyfriend are like that too, but are still happy,_ Kagami suddenly thought.

Well, even if it was true, Aomine was still Aomine and mostly straight as a board, and even if he’d had sex with a guy before, there was no meaning behind it. And what had Aomine said back then?

_“It was only a one-in-a-lifetime-thing, so don’t think I’m going to jump you,” he explained and patted Kagami’s shoulder, “Oh, and anyway, you’re not my type, Bakagami.”_

Kagami’s eyes slowly wandered down Aomine’s face before lingering on his lips that seemed so appealing, he had to gulp again. His gaze stayed there, stuck, as if it was glued to them, and he unconsciously licked his own lips and took a shaking breath.

 _What are we doing anyway?_ he asked himself, and then dared to look back into Aomine’s eyes, only to notice that they were glued to his mouth, and Kagami wondered if he read the atmosphere wrong.

_Does he want to kiss me? Does he?_

He was about to open his mouth and say something, _anything_ , before Aomine took that task on himself.

“Give you what?” he asked in a rough voice, as if he had been sleeping the past minutes in which they’d stared at each other.

Suddenly the tension was gone, and they looked normally at each other again. Kagami was almost _disappointed_ that nothing had happened, and he quickly looked away, back into the bowl with the mixture he had prepared.

“T-the cake tin,” he said and wiggled with his fingers to already hand it over to him.

Aomine’s face seemed blank when he did as he had been told and walked back to the couch to continue snuggling back into the cushion. 

Like the New Year’s Kiss, they acted as if it never happened.

 

“Welcome to the Teiko Host Club!” the seven handsome men announced cheerfully, as their guests finally arrived, one after another.

White Day was a way of thanking the women for being such great customers, like giving them white chocolate or cake, or allowing a discount. The desserts were all handmade, mostly by Akashi himself, but this year around Kagami was the one in charge of the sweets, and never had it been as popular as this time.

“Kagami-kun!” a brunette woman chirped, being one of Kagami’s regulars, as she tasted his chocolate creations. “This is delicious! Where did you learn to bake like that?”

The red-haired blushed slightly, feeling always a bit embarrassed when someone complimented him. “After I realised I would live alone, I just looked some recipes up, and then it just kinda happened.”

The women around him wooed with an impressed face, and then started to gibber again, asking Kagami the most personal questions he tried not to answer.

Aomine grumbled. “What’s so good about cooking anyways?” he said and took a piece of cake _not_ made by Kagami.

A woman beside him with blue eyes and blonde hair chuckled. “It’s not about the cooking, Aomine-kun, but about _Kagami-kun_ _cooking_.”

The blue-haired just took the cake in his hand without any plate, and didn’t even care if something came on his black suit. He was way too pissed.

 _I’m the popular one, not he_ , Aomine thought as he kept staring at Kagami and the horde bustling around him.

“And what’s so great about a guy cooking?” he asked grumpy, smearing cream around his mouth with every new bite.

He _knew_ how good of a cook Kagami was, but admitting in front of others how good it was felt like admitting defeat, and he was way to proud to do that. Because if he admitted that, he would also admit that _Kagami_ was good, right? That Kagami was capable of something, that he actually had his strengths and good sides, that in truth he was a great guy, and one of the few people Aomine could be honest with, one of the few people who actually got his trust, and one of the few people he was glad to see after a tiring day of school, and–

Aomine shook his head. _Wake up, dumbass, you’re getting off the point again._

“Say, Kagami-kun?” the blue-haired heard one of the women beside Kagami say. “Is there someone you like?”

His tanned ears perked up, and he squinted slightly to the side to get a glimpse of the red-haired, who was suddenly blushing furiously, the answer apparently catching him off-guard. Though not only Aomine, but suddenly the whole room was looking at Kagami, giving him their whole attention, and he unexpectedly felt like disappearing then and there. The women around him all fidgeted on their spots, eagerly waiting for an answer.

“W-well.” Kagami harrumphed. Maybe he could get out of this without answering the question. After all, that _someone he liked_ was also present and staring at him with such intensity, it reminded him of the day a week ago.

“Come on, Kagami-kun!”  
“Tell us the truth!”

Kagami sighed. He still felt his cheeks turning hotter with each second and stare, and then took a deep breath. “…maybe…”

The women around him squealed like some squirrels communicating with each other, and that made the situation just the more embarrassing.

“ _Maybe_ , he says!”  
“That’s so adorable!”  
“Oh, Kagami-kun!”

They all shouted all over the place until one woman’s yell stood out the most, her voice all pitched and squeaky, “Confess!”

All eyes turned to her, and the red-haired woman smiled even brighter. “Imagine she is here right now with us, and confess!”

Kagami froze. The only move he made was the widening of his eyes and his mouth gaping open. There were times, though very rarely, where he really, _really_ hated his job – this was one of these times. “W-wha–“

“Oh my god, yes!”  
“Let him confess!”  
“Please do, Kagami-kun, this is a great idea!”

Desperately looking for help from his colleagues, the red-haired looked firstly to the right side, where Akashi didn’t even give a damn about anything happening around him, Murasakibara just continued eating the sweets, and Midorima stared intensely at his lucky item, and then he turned to the right side, only to see Kise excitingly jumping on his seat like the women around him, Kuroko’s blank face staring back at him, and that damn jerk Aomine throwing him a dirty smirk, seemingly enjoying the situation he was in right now.

“Kagami-kun, please, confess!” A woman to Kagami’s right came closer and started to wrap her hands around his arm, rubbing her breasts against his suit. His face turned red again, and suddenly all the worlds spluttered out.

“I… You always make me angry, and-and you don’t take me serious, you always laugh at me, and cause me more problems than necessary, a-and you always piss me of _so much_.” Kagami’s brown eyes looked down to his lap, his long fingers playing with each other while he slowly lost himself in the fake confession, which was secretly directed to Aomine only sitting a few seats away.

“B-but you also _make_ me laugh, and smile, and say these sweet things you’re not aware of that they’re sweet, and you care for me, even though you try to overplay it with your stoic and cold personality. And for that…” Kagami’s head slowly lifted and he unconsciously looked directly at Aomine himself, and said, “I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Aomine gasped for breath as his and Kagami’s gaze connected. It was like he was actually confessing _to him_ , telling _him_ all these things, and it just felt so real, Aomine didn’t realise he’d stopped breathing for five seconds, before suddenly all the costumers started applauding and told Kagami “what great of a confession that was”.

Still not being able to progress the previous minutes, Aomine took a piece of Kagami’s handmade chocolate and pushed it past his lips, where it slowly melted through the body heat on his tongue. Of course, he knew it. It tasted great. It was delicious. It was just… _Kagami_.

_“And have you eaten his food? Doesn’t it taste great?”_

He munched aggressively on the dessert and gulped it down, quietly swearing under his breath what a bitch that girl was for planting these words into his head. The women trying to call out for him by repeatedly saying “Aomine-kun, Aomine-kun” long forgotten, he slumped into the couch and stared at Kagami in a defeated expression, as if someone just had beaten him in basketball big-time.

Kagami was smiling shyly, his cheeks still read, and scratched the back of his head. The women around him literally fell around his neck and pressed their breasts against his body, and what Aomine saw weren’t the big boobs, or the shiny skin under their short dresses, but _Kagami_. He saw  _Kagami_ , and nothing else, _just Kagami_.

And it was then, when Aomine finally realised.

“Oh, fucking shit, you can’t be serious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what Aomine finally realised?


	13. That goddamn smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And then there is, when he is so unbelievably happy, even about the most unimportant things, this beautiful smile of his. It’s always so sincere and bright that I sometimes think it’s going to burn my eyes.”
> 
> One of these days he was going to kill that woman, surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN ANOTHER MONTH OR LONGER I DON'T KNOW SORRY  
> I just always keep stuck with a certain scene which I can't leave out of the chapter, and then it takes me weeks to finish THAT ONE FUCKING SCENE IT GAVE ME A HEADACHE.  
> Actually I wanted to put that scene in where Kagami explains what exactly happened between him, Alex and Riko back then, but that sadly has to wait until next chapter (I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT OK).
> 
> Let's see, what do you need to know?  
> Well, those two dumbasses being in love without the other knowing,  
> Furi and Tsugawa appear,  
> AND AKASHI GETS REJECTED FOR THE FIRST TIME WHAT A TIME TO BE ALIVE WOAH
> 
> Well, anyways, hope you enjoy these 4500 words of shit, byebye <3  
> AND THANKS FOR SO MANY KUDOS WOAH

Now five minutes had passed since they – Kuroko, Kise, and Aomine – sat down in the kitchen to talk, in silence, at that.

Aomine had been so furious and frightened, as if he’d seen a ghost, and wanted to meet Kuroko and Kise in private as soon as possible after the White Day’s Party was over. There had been no time to lose when the two men saw how shattered Aomine looked, how wide his eyes had been and yet hadn’t had a point to fix on.

He hadn’t mentioned the reason, but it surely was pretty serious, noticing by the way he’d spoken.

But now they were just sitting in silence, and Aomine still hadn’t opened his mouth, instead stared down at the table with crossed hands, and just, _stared_.

Kise uncomfortably looked over to Kuroko before deciding to open his mouth eventually. He harrumphed. “Uh, Aominec–“

“Shhh,” Aomine interrupted. His shoulders were visibly stiff, and his breath jerky. He didn’t look good enough to be called healthy anymore. They even would go as far as to say he was _pale_ , and that with his skin tone.

Kuroko sighed. “Aomine-ku–“

“Shhhh!”

Kuroko and Kise exchanged looks. Kuroko didn’t seem _too_ troubled, but he was equally concerned about Aomine as Kise was. There were very few things that could throw Aomine off the track and make him this disturbed. Something had happened between the beginning and the end of the White Day’s Party, and neither Kuroko nor Kise had noticed _what exactly_.

“I think–“

Sadly the situation was too serious to reply with a quick “That can’t be good” from Kuroko’s side, so he stayed quiet and bit on his lip. Kise exchanged another quick look before turning back to Aomine, who continued to fix his stare at the table instead of facing his two friends.

“I think I’m in–“

Kuroko’s eyes slowly widened, not visible, though, and he tightened the grip of his clasped hands on the table. Kise gulped beside him and messaged his thighs a bit more forceful.

“I think I’m in l-l-l-lo-lo–“

“You can do it, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko encouraged him.  
“Just a bit more, Aominecchi!” Kise said and lifted his fists to cheer for him.

For a second it seemed as if Aomine had stopped working altogether because he repeated the “lo”-syllable over and over again. His gaze still couldn’t fix on one point. Instead it looked like his soul had left his body completely and disappeared to Nirvana.

A glance to the right. A glance to the left. _Safe_.

He sighed. _Just get over it, you pussy._ “I think I’m in love with Kagami.”

Aomine actually expected a gasp, or a scream, or some sort of shocking reaction, but it stayed quiet, which was even worse. He slowly looked up to meet the eye of his two friends, and certainly didn’t expect _this_.

Kuroko and Kise were _sparkling_ and _smiling_. Even Kuroko smiled. Their eyes were shining, as if they had swallowed a sunbeam or a disco ball, which was now glowing out of all their body holes.

The blond was the first to break the silence by letting out a high squeal. “Aominecchi! I’m so happy!”

“And I thought it was something serious, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko sighed, his palm resting on his chest where his heart was.

Aomine gaped. “Ha– Se– You have to help me!” He sounded really desperate, though neither Kise nor Kuroko paid much attention to it, instead continued smiling at their lost friend.

“Always, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko smiled.

“Arw, Aominecchi is so innocent!” Kise said and laid his palms on his reddened cheeks. Neither of the two men could stop smiling at how _cute_ Aomine reacted about the realisation of his feelings for their red-haired colleague. “Of course we’ll give you all the tips you need! What do you want to know?”

“How do I get rid of them?” Aomine asked, grabbing the edge of the table so forcefully that it almost hurt. He was frightened. He was scared. He was _fucking panicking_ , yet Kuroko and Kise didn’t seem to understand the gravity of the situation. They just continued to _fucking smile_.

“Rid of what?” Kuroko asked.

“Rid of these goddamn feelings, of course!” the blue-haired almost shouted. He should stay quiet, though, because Kagami probably was still in the building, somewhere there, behind these walls, and talking and laughing, and– _Goddammit, Daiki, you’re panicking here! Don’t make it any worse!_

The two men in front of him exchanged looks, as if not understanding the words he had just uttered out seconds ago, as if he was speaking _another language_.

“Why would you want to get rid of them, Aomine-kun?”

“Are you not happy that you’re in love with Kagamicchi, Aominecchi?”

Aomine almost lost his temper. How could these two idiots be so dense and naïve, how could they think he was _happy_ being in love with Kagami, he wondered, and then banged his fist on the table. “Of course I’m not! Who the hell would fall in love with this dumbass?!”

“You,” both answered. It came as fast as the question exited his mouth, and in the aftermath Aomine realised how stupid it truly was. He slapped himself mentally and whined.

“But I don’t _want_ to,” he said eventually, grabbing his hair desperately and looking down to his lap. He was just so frustrated that he even felt like crying, or screaming, or running away.

The problem didn’t lie in being in love with a _guy_ though, but being in love with _Kagami_. Of course he liked Kagami. Kagami was his friend (yes, he dared to admit it), but _only_ his friend.

He knew Kagami had his good sides. And Kagami wasn’t ugly, in fact very good-looking, and maybe he already had got a boner once because of him, ok, twice, and he actually didn’t know anymore where he was going with this.

“Please, just _help_ me.”

The door opened and Kagami appeared, already changed into his daily outfit – a red sweater over a black shirt and pants – and walked into the room. “Hey, what are you doing here?” he asked as he opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle.

Aomine stiffened visibly and his eyes widened. Now he panicked even more. He was there. _Kagami_ was there. _Kagami_. _There_.

“Oh, Aominecchi just nee–“

Aomine was sure he never kicked someone as fast in his life as he kicked Kise. He didn’t even really realised, his leg was just suddenly moving and then it had already happened. The blond let out a loud screech as he collapsed and his head banged painfully on the board, which made him scream again.

Kagami just ignored his whining colleague and continued the conversation as if nothing had happened.

“Aomine just–?” he asked and took a draught of the bottle. The way his muscles flexed when he lifted the bottle, and the way his shirt fitted around his arms was stunning, breath taking even; Aomine wasn’t able to look away.

But he could break free from that dream of a man eventually and exchanged gazes with Kuroko, desperately looking for help. He really didn’t want to know what distressed expression he had on his face, or whether cold sweat ran down his forehead or not. He just wanted to get out of this situation.

He mutely mouthed “Tetsu” and huffed through his nose. Aomine knew that he didn’t behave like _Aomine_ would. He knew he acted like a five-year old. And he also knew that this was totally ridiculous because he didn’t know exactly why he had fallen in love with Kagami in the first place.

Kagami wasn’t all that great, really. He was a big, loud, and noisy guy with strange eyebrows, and these were weirdly the only things Aomine could think of and repeat over and over again.

He knew himself he wasn’t the straightest board at the port. He admitted, he sometimes even preferred a guy’s ass to a chick’s boobs, and to be honest, he actually didn’t feel bad about it, but _falling in love with a guy_ was a different matter.

Of course, Aomine already had fallen in love a lot of times – he was a normal human being after all – but they all had been girls, women, with boobs, and vaginas, and not dicks. That just wasn’t his thing. Though maybe he wasn’t really in love with Kagami, but just wanted to have sex with him– but that didn’t make sense either, he realised. Why would he turn red in Kagami’s presence then if it was just for lust?

Kagami expectantly raised his eyebrows and looked between Aomine and Kuroko, back and forth, still waiting for an answer. It seemed as if Kise had lost his consciousness, but no one really paid much attention to it.

“Aomine-kun needs a new haircut,” Kuroko eventually said, raising his head to meet Kagami’s eyes. And in that moment Aomine was _so_ glad to have Kuroko as a friend, that he was smart enough to read the atmosphere and think of an excuse.

The red-haired fixated his gaze on Aomine and eyed him thoroughly, and the blue-haired hoped he wouldn’t notice how tense he suddenly was.

“Isn’t your hair already short enough though?” Kagami eventually said, taking another draught of his water. “Actually you would look even better if your hair was a bit longer.”

Aomine ignored the little butterflies in his stomach as Kagami said that he would look _better_ , what meant he _already looked good_ in Kagami’s eyes, and that was more than enough to feel all happy and giddy and what was happening to him.

He harrumphed. “Yeah– No– I’m not sure yet,” he said and lay his arm on the table, trying to look as casual and cool as possible, but probably ended up looking like a complete idiot. Kagami simply shrugged and then bid them all goodbye.

Aomine felt like a loser for the rest of the day.

 

A few days passed by and Aomine still felt like the biggest shit on earth, well, rather like a ticking time bomb. Every time Kagami would do as much as look in his direction for a second, he felt like confessing there and now, and it was _killing_ him.

He had to sew his mouth shut or else he actually would confess right in front of everyone and embarrass him more than he had already done. He was pretty sure Kagami already had noticed a change in his behaviour but decided not to voice his thoughts – Aomine was thankful for that.

 

Another week passed by without any development. Aomine even had the feeling that Kagami and he started to drift apart.

 

It had been two weeks since his realisation, and Kagami stopped looking his way. Flirting with the customers had become harder and harder.

 

Another week passed, and Aomine decided to avoid Kagami too. They stopped talking altogether. Kuroko and Kise became worried.

 

The next day Aomine was the last one to appear to work. At first it didn’t start any different than usual, the only exceptions being the two boys standing in front of the Club entrance.

Aomine let out a big yawn as he stopped in front of them, waiting for the strangers to step aside and let him through so he could eventually get to work, but as he saw the shocked expressions on their faces, he halted his thoughts and jerked them awake with a not so friendly “hey”.

“We’re sorry!”  
“We won’t do it again!” they shouted in unison and bowed deeply in front of Aomine. The latter raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. This scene was really familiar, he thought. Maybe they had got lost the same as Kagami back then.

He sighed and ruffled his hair. “Come in, idiots,” he said and led the two boys through the hall into the red room. The blue-haired didn’t even bother to check whether they followed him or not, after all he heard those nervous steps behind him, and that was confirmation enough.

“E-excuse me, but what is your name?” the brunette one of the two asked, voice all jittery like Aomine would punch him the moment he talked too loud.

He wondered what any good his name would make them, but answered nevertheless, “Aomine Daiki.”

A shocked gasp came out of the baldhead’s mouth, and Aomine turned around in confusion, finally arriving at the door to the red room. “What?”

“So it _is_ you! The one who’s turned his life upside-down!”

“Whose li–“  
“Aominecchi!”

Kise abruptly opened the door as he noticed voices coming from behind the door. “There you finally are! You were almost late! Stupid Aominecchi!”

“Hey, it’s not my fault this time,” Aomine replied grumpy and pointed with his thump behind him, introducing the two strangers still standing there, almost clinging to his back. “They probably got lo–“

“Furihata and Tsugawa!?” suddenly a familiar voice shouted out, interrupting Aomine in his sentence. It was Kagami, of course, looking all confused and staring into Aomine’s direction – the first time in weeks – but not at Aomine directly.

Instead he pointed at the two strangers behind him, eyes wide open, even a bit panic in them, and said, “What the hell are you two doing here!?”

“Kagami!”  
“Kagami-kun!”

Tsugawa and Furihata jumped Kagami with open arms, almost squishing him to death. Immediately the air was pumped out of his lungs as they tightly held onto him as if he was some giant plushie and they some children being scared of the dark.

“W-what the hell are you doing here?” Kagami repeated completely out of breath, yet managed to squeeze these words out of his throat.

Furihata was the first one to let go, and explained, “Actually, we followed you here,” he said a bit embarrassed, scratching his cheek with one finger and blushing a tad.

“You _what_!?” Kagami said aloud. Tsugawa eventually jumped off of his friend as well and frowned visibly.

“Well, you never actually told us what kind of part-time that is, and then you always complained about that Aomine-guy,” he retorted, as if trying to defend Furihata and himself. Kagami was pretty sure they knew what they did was wrong, and yet they tried to bluff it out. Typical Tsugawa.

Kagami turned bright red as Aomine’s name was mentioned, and he didn’t _dare_ to look in his direction, instead quickly apologized to Akashi for the commission, and dragged them both into the backroom.

The following scene seemed a lot like a mother scolding their children as Tsugawa and Furihata were sitting squashed up on one of the couches in the living room with Kagami pacing back and forth in front of them with crossed arms.

“I can’t fucking _believe_ you! What were you thinking!?” the red-haired said.

“We’re sorry,” both of them quietly mumbled, heads hanging down because being way too scared to look their angry friend in the eye.

“Yeah, I haven’t told you yet, but just because I never found the right time! But I thought you two would trust me!”

“We’re sorry,” they repeated again.

“And then mentioning Aomine’s name, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?”

“WE’RE REALLY, REALLY SORRY!”

Kagami sighed deeply, trying to hold back his anger _and_ his voice because what he needed right now the least of all was for Aomine to hear them. After all he had been successfully ignoring him the past weeks, and he wanted to make that a month.

“B-but Kagami, why are you working here in the first place?” Tsugawa quietly asked. He still tried his best to keep his voice down, even though he was used to being so loud usually, but angering Kagami right now was a _great_ mistake he tried to avoid.

The red-haired sighed again and ruffled his hair. “Remember the time I broke up with Riko?”

Furihata and Tsugawa both nodded, albeit a bit confused.

“Well, they kinda helped me out, and I was stupid enough to say ‘I’ll do anything as long as you help me’, and that’s why I’m working here right now.”

“But why not just quit, Kagami-kun? It’s not like they can force you to stay here?” Furihata said, tilting his head to the side.

Kagami laughed at that, short and painfully. “Believe me, with a boss like that you have no other choice as to stay, or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life,” he said, getting a bit pale in the face as he remembered Akashi’s threatening stare on him.

There wasn’t much time left until his shift would start, so he pulled Furihata and Tsugawa out of the backroom and introduced them to his colleagues, trying to cover up the embarrassment they had put him into.

“Guys, these two dumbasses are my best friends Tsugawa and Furihata. Dumbasses, these are my colleagues. Say hi.”

Kise, of course pulling Kuroko after him, were the first ones to greet and talk to Tsugawa and Furihata, while the rest of the club stayed in the back, quietly observing them. It actually kind of warmed Kagami’s heart to see how much his school friends and work friends got along. It made him happy. He smiled.

_Yeah, this is actually pretty nice,_ he thought.

Then Akashi suddenly grabbed Kagami from behind, demanding his full attention. “Taiga, who is this boy?” he asked without taking his eyes off of Furihata, who was chatting happily with Kuroko and Kise, answering the most random questions about Kagami.

“Oh, that?” Kagami asked, “That’s Furihata Kouki, a friend of mine. We’re classmates.”

In fact, it was thanks to Tsugawa that Kagami and Furihata had got the chance to become friends. Back then in middle school Kagami had been always that typical loner, always trying to keep his distance to his other classmates. He hadn’t wanted to be involved with any of them, and had made that pretty clear, yet Tsugawa was brave, no, Kagami would say, _stupid_ enough to approach him, to talk to him, and they gradually warmed up to each other.

And since Tsugawa had been friends with Furihata back then too, they also had become friends. In fact, Kagami had made a lot of friends through Tsugawa. He was definitely his best friend, the red-haired had to admit.

While Kagami wallowed in happy memories, he heard Akashi say “I want him,” and the former snapped out again.

“You want what?”

“Not what, _who_ ,” his boss corrected him, not taking his eyes off of the brunette all the while. There was a strange glistening in them, Kagami noticed, almost dangerous, and he felt like hiding Furihata away from these eyes, from this person altogether. Something was about to happen, he was sure.

“Taiga, I demand you to give him to me,” Akashi said, eventually turning around and threatening his employee alone with his gaze.

“W-wait a minute, boss, that’s not how dating works! You can’t just make someone your property!” Kagami quickly explained, gesturing with his hands up and down in an attempt for Akashi to understand. He wasn’t even surprised anymore that Akashi, as a man, was interested in Furihata, another man.

After all Kise was so open about his sexuality that Kagami already had got used to it, and there was of course his own problem he still couldn’t quite comprehend.

“I can’t?” Akashi asked, and his confusion was genuine. Kagami really wondered in what walls he had grown up the past years. Apparently Akashi really was that spoiled child, who would get anything he wanted, and things like “No, you can’t do that!” probably weren’t in his vocabulary.

“Of course not! He’s a human being after all! But if he likes you back, it’s of course another matter!”

There was a flash in Akashi’s eyes before he strolled off and mumbled a quiet “So that’s how it goes…” Before Kagami could stop him, he was already gone. He knew this wouldn’t go well.

“Wow, so you’ve known Kagamicchi for that long, huh?” Kise asked in awe, eyes shining bright, much brighter than they usually did. He really enjoyed learning new things about his friends he never could think of. He always would say that it was much easier choosing a birthday present that way, but Kagami thought, Kise was just being silly.

Then Akashi appeared and shoved Kise aside to stand in front of Furihata, whose eyes widened in surprise. “You. Furihata Kouki,” Akashi said then, “I like you, so like me back.”

A slap was heard as Kagami’s palm collided with his forehead, and he closed his eyes in second-hand-embarrassment, not being able to watch how Akashi humiliated himself in front of everyone – and the worst thing was, Akashi probably didn’t even know what he was doing.

“E-excuse me?” Furihata asked puzzled. He probably already had felt the aura coming from the cerise-haired man, therefore didn’t dare to open his mouth and say something he shouldn’t say before Akashi would snap and tear him apart with mere words.

Akashi frowned, not liking to repeat himself. “I am in love with you, that means you can fall in love with me too.”

_Wait, wait, wait, you only met twenty minutes ago! That’s not what being in love is!_ Kagami thought, still not being able to open his eyes. It was already hard enough to listen to their conversation, and he could picture very well what kind of expression Furihata was showing right now.

“L-l-l-l-o,” the brunette stuttered, blushing all the while with his mouth wide open. Akashi found it actually endearing because he wasn’t able to see the _fear_ in Furihata’s brown eyes, but thought of them as _shyness_ , what was, of course, completely wrong.

“I-i-i am sorry! But there is already a girl I like,” the brunette quickly said, bowed deeply, and then stormed out of the building, leaving everyone behind, even Tsugawa himself.

“Oi, Furihata, wait for me!” the latter then shouted, turned to Kagami, “See you, dude!” he said with his hand in the air, and then left.

All the while Akashi’s eyes had been wide open, shocked, unbelieving, just _speechless_. Kagami immediately knew that this was the first time someone had had the guts to reject _the_ Akashi Seijuuro, to tell him that they already had been in love with someone else and therefore couldn’t accept his confession, though Kagami doubted that Akashi had ever confessed at all because all the women probably were jumping him all the time.

“A-akashicchi?” Kise asked carefully, moving his hand in front of Akashi’s sight, trying to get his consciousness back, but he was long gone, the loss and the humiliation sitting deep.

“Akashi-kun is gone,” Kuroko eventually stated.

It was sad though to see Akashi like this. Of course, rejection was never a good thing, but if it happened to you for the first time, then it must be much worse, Kagami thought. He could still remember the first time he had got rejected, and immediately felt more awful than already.

The red-haired was about to go and comfort Akashi before he heard a suppressed chuckle from behind his back, and turned around to see Aomine trying to hold back his laughter.

Before Kagami knew what he was doing, he said, “Ahomine, stop laughing! This isn’t funny!”

He completely forgot that he had stopped talking to Aomine weeks ago. He had thought, that way he could put his feelings in order. Maybe it would have changed something if he kept his distance to Aomine – it hadn’t.

“B-but look at his face!” Aomine said under chuckles and giggles, holding his stomach and mouth while his shoulders were already shaking.

“Ahomine, I swear to go–pfft, stop laugh–pfffft!” And then they stood there, trying to hold back their laughter, face all red and throat hurting.

“Daiki, Taiga,” suddenly the cold voice interrupted, and they both jolted back to reality. “You will tidy up the whole floor until one can eat from it.”

Aomine and Kagami regretted their decision.

 

It was ten pm, three hours after their shift usually was over, and yet they were still there, tidying up the room as they had been told by their heartbroken boss. Kagami was pretty sure, though, that this wasn’t their only punishment. Akashi never had been this nice, and they both knew it.

And he felt weird because Aomine and he had been talking all the while as if nothing had happened, and he didn’t know how to react to that to be honest. The only thing he was sure of was that he _enjoyed_ talking to Aomine, laughing with him, and bitching about the others as if no months of silence had passed between them.

“And then he went and fucking _confessed_ to that dude he just met 15 minutes ago!” Aomine said between giggles as he wiped up one of the small tables. “I mean, who does that?”

Kagami laughed. “And then he’s _so_ surprised that he gets rejected,” he said and sat down on one of the couches, letting the washcloth fall down to the floor.

Not long after Aomine joined him and fell beside him, sighing loudly while he stared at his hands, all wrinkled from the water they had used to scrub the floor.

They both let out a long breath in unison, leaning back into the couch and staring up to the ceiling. It was quiet. No one was around anymore. Even Akashi had left long ago to go to bed.

It reminded Kagami of the times they would just sit in his living room and watch TV after a hard night of work. It was simply pleasant, and the silence wasn’t awkward at all. It never was, at least not with Aomine.

“Your friends are actually pretty cool,” the blue-haired said, being quite aware of how close their hands were lying next to each other. He just needed to reach out with his finger and he would touch Kagami’s hand immediately. He was so aware of it that it scared him.

Kagami was there. They were talking to each other and sitting next to each other, and his heart always made that little jump when Kagami laughed. That goddamn _jump_. He hated that. It just emphasized the fact that he actually was in love, or had a crush, or loved Kagami. He didn’t know anymore, and he didn’t want to think about it, to be honest. Everything just was so complicated, it gave him a headache.

Then Kagami chuckled (and his heart made another jump, goddammit). “Yeah, they are dumbasses, but pretty great.”

And it was then when Aomine turned around to Kagami to see that smile, that _beautiful_ smile which made his breath hitch for a second, and he smiled too, genuinely. He hadn’t done that for months, years maybe, so he was afraid he maybe would scare Kagami off – but he didn’t because when Kagami turned to him, he was still smiling.

_“And then there is, when he is so unbelievably happy, even about the most unimportant things, this beautiful smile of his. It’s always so sincere and bright that I sometimes think it’s going to burn my eyes.”_

One of these days he was going to kill that woman, surely.

Aomine then said, “Hey…”

“Hm?” the red-haired hummed.

He could see how tired Kagami was, how his eyes always stayed closed a bit longer than necessary, as if he couldn’t keep them open.

“Can I come over?”

Kagami’s smile widened. “Sure.”

Neither of them said anything as their fingertips touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession in the next chapter!  
> Who do you think will confess first?
> 
> (oh yeah, i don't want to make this fanfic longer than 30 chapters, so i'm probably going to shorten it)


	14. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m doing it. I’m definitely doing it. Today is the day, he told himself over and over again.
> 
> He was determined to do it. He was determined to confess. He had thought about it the whole time while they had been working. Not even his beautiful regulars with their gorgeous and huge chests could throw him out of his thoughts. He had imagined how it would go when they arrived at Kagami’s apartment and ate and while watching TV he would say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY AOKAGA MONTH!!!!  
> Usually I need a lot more time to finish the next chapter, but I thought the Aokaga Month would be the best time to release this one, AFTER ALL THEY'RE FINALLY CONFESSING
> 
> AFTER THIRTEEN CHAPTERS OF PAIN
> 
> So, first of all, tomorrow I have to give away my macbook, so after that I definitely will need a lot more time to release a chapter because I don't really like turning my computer on. Maybe I'm even taking a break, I don't know yet.
> 
> Second thing is, I finally started the sidefic of Midorima's and Takao's relationship!!! I would be happy if you took a glimpse and maybe leave a comment? (◕‿◕✿)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2052837/chapters/4459251
> 
> And, one last thing, if you thought that their confession would be all romantic and shit, YOU'VE NEVER BEEN MORE WRONG IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE DUDE

"Hnngg!" Alex stretched her arms over her head, moaning all the while and fishing the attention of male passerby when her shirt slipped up to be able to see her toned stomach. Her blonde hair seemed a bit more messy than usual, and she was still far from awake to wipe off that little spot on her glasses.

"Why did we have to move out so early?" she asked and sighed deeply, letting her arms fall back in place again.

"It's your fault for buying such an early flight, Alex," Kagami told her, checking his watch every five seconds to make sure the blonde would get her flight on time.

The airport was packed with different people, and for someone who had been visiting the airport not only in Japan, but also in America frequently, Kagami still couldn’t get used to the mass walking around and stomping on each other’s feet.

They all looked so stressed. Instead of taking it easy, they cudgelled their brains about the smallest and simplest things, like, if they had packed enough underwear instead of just buying a new pair at the hotel they would be staying at, or if their children had gone to the toilet before jumping on the plane instead of maybe thinking that their plane would have a toilet itself.

These little things made Kagami mad, but he had been already so often on an airport that it luckily didn’t bother him anymore, so he could just chuckle about the other passerby as they panicked about the most ridiculous things ever.

Alex sighed. “Just because it was the cheapest one,” she said, “Anyways, you were the one to tell me to buy one in the first place!”

“Because you’ve been staying at my apartment for too long! What was that when you moved it? One week, my ass!” Kagami countered angrily until he heard an announcement made for their flight.

He took the handle of Alex’ suitcase and then strolled off, expecting her to follow him immediately. “Hurry, that’s your flight!”

Alex crossed her arms and pouted, yet started to move her feet. “I feel like you want me to leave.”

“Seriously, Alex, _no_ _offense_ ,” he said and emphasized the last two words, “I love you, but you make me so unbelievably mad. I just need you to leave!”

The blonde huffed through her nose and quickened her pace to walk right beside Kagami, eventually smiling at him. Obviously he saw her from the corner of his eye, and couldn’t help but smiled too, the anger and confusion already gone.

Kagami was glad that she wasn’t mad at him anymore, not that she actually was ever _mad_ , but the fact that he had hidden his workplace from her had had a big impact on her recent mood. He seriously didn’t want to think about it anymore.

_“A-aomine?” the red-haired asked. He was scared. Though the question was, why? Maybe because Aomine was serious and really going to kiss him. Maybe because Kagami didn’t mind that much that he did._

_His heartbeat rose from 10 to 1000 and he gasped in shock and stumbled back with a shout escaping his lips. Confused and disoriented, Kagami fell with his ass into the working room and heard noises of gasps behind him and an attack of laughter in front of him._

_“BWAHAHAHAHAHA!” Aomine’s almost-scream echoed through the whole room as the red-haired stared perplex at him, angry, confused and mad._

_“You fucking–“ he growled between clenched teeth and watched the blue-haired as he almost lost his shit because of him._

_“YOU SHOULD’VE SEEN YOUR FACE, BAKAGAMI!” he laughed and pointed with his finger at Kagami._

_“I’m gonna–“_

_“Taiga?”  
“Kagami-kun?”_

_Kagami turned back to the noises and realised that Alex and Riko could_ see _him. Their faces looked as surprised as his, before he went completely red, half of anger, and half of embarrassment, while Aomine still laughed his ass off._

_Then Kagami turned back to him. “I’m going to fucking kill you, you fucker!”_

_And he didn’t know whether he was angry with Aomine because he’d done this kind of stunt or with himself because he’d almost given in._

_Of course not even that thread made the blue-haired stop laughing his mouth off. Kagami even felt almost sorry for him because_ damn, his stomach must hurt _._

_“Taiga, what are you doing here?” Alex asked bewildered._

_Kagami didn’t want to turn around again because that meant to explain himself, maybe even say why exactly he was sitting on his butt now and why he had been screaming so panicky a minute ago, and both were very embarrassing stories to tell._

_He slowly turned around to face his mentor and former girlfriend, cold sweat forming on his forehead. The room suddenly felt too hot, having all these gazes on him, and he just wanted to run, run, run._

_“Well, you see, ehm–“_

_“Wait, isn’t that your boyfriend, Kagami-kun?” Riko asked and pointed at Aomine, who was still grinning like crazy, biting on his lip to stop from doing so._

_Alex quickly turned to her. “So they_ are _dating?”_

_“We’re not!!” Kagami shouted, swiftly sitting up and ramming his elbow in Aomine’s stomach as he was about to get another laugh attack._

_He ignored the red and heat spreading over his cheeks and coughed to hide his embarrassment. His elbow stilled right in front of Aomine in case he was to say something stupid or laugh again._

_“Well– first of all, we are not dating! Right, Aomine?” Kagami said and turned his head to the blue-haired._

_They quickly exchanged a look, Kagami making alone with his eyes clear that Aomine better answer truthfully instead of lying again and making another misunderstanding._

_“I–“ Aomine stopped, thinking another second and then opened his mouth again, “I guard him like gol–uff”_

_One elbow._

_“I cherish him like life itsel–ffgh”_

_Another elbow._

_“I like him the most on his hands and knee–iik”_

_“Aomine…” Kagami quietly said, turning away from Alex and Riko and grabbing the blue-haired by the collar. “I swear to God, I’m going to rip your body in two if you don’t stop.”_

_Aomine wiggled with his eyebrows and grinned dirty. “You mean on your hands and knee–”_

_“A-o-mi-ne.”_

_He was sure no one had ever said his name with this much anger and hatred before. Pity almost bubbled in his stomach when he saw Kagami’s troubled face, and he chuckled quietly before turning back to Alex and Riko, and saying, “No, we are_ not _dating.”_

_Kagami sighed reassured, and then looked at them. “See?”_

_“Yet.”_

_He never thought that he would kiss Aomine that same day as he tried to break his ribcage with punches._

Eventually they arrived at the gate to their plane, and Kagami handed over the suitcase, even making sure Alex was holding it tightly in her hand. He gave her cheek a last peck, did her clothes and messy hair, cleaned her pink glasses and told her again to call him when she would arrive.

“Yes, _mom_ ,” Alex groaned, suddenly feeling like she was ten years old again. _She_ should be the one to be the caring mother type, but instead it was her male student years younger than her.

“And you keep me in the loop about that Aomine and you,” the blonde said, winking at Kagami and patting his shoulder rather harshly. He blushed then, surprised and confused, probably wondering how Alex had found out, but it seriously wasn’t difficult to, but she knew if she told Kagami just that he probably would panic about how obvious he seemingly was and then panic even more.

The last announcement echoed through the speakers and Alex leaned over to press a kiss on Kagami’s forehead, brushing the strands away in the process. “Take care of you, Taiga. Alex loves you,” she said and tightened the grip on her suitcase.

The red-haired smiled and squeezed her open hand once before saying. “Yeah, you too, and I love you too.”

Once they parted, Kagami started to miss her again.

 

The next day, Kagami went to work as usual. As he turned into the street with the club, headphones in his ears and hands in his pants’ pockets, he spotted a familiar face walking towards him.

He took off his headphones, letting it fall around his neck, and stopped in his track as the other person was close enough to hear. “Oh, aren’t you–“

“Ah, Kagami, right?” Takao said and grinned, also stopping in front of him. Compared to all the piercings and tattoos on his body, his smile looked so innocent that it almost seemed surreal.

“Your Midorima’s boyfriend, Takao,” Kagami questioned rather than stated. Takao’s smile widened at the mention of Midorima, his teeth even showed, and he nodded once and twice.

“On your way to work?” the raven-haired asked, eyeing the bag Kagami had around his right shoulder.

“Yeah,” the red-haired smiled, “What about you?”

“I just finished work and visited Shin-chan before going home. We haven’t seen each other in three days.”

Kagami blinked. “Wow, but I thought you are living together.”

“Yeah, we do,” Takao said and laughed, ruffling his hair in the process, “but our work schedules are so different that we’re not able to see each other.”

Kagami had learned a while back that Takao was working at a clothing store belonging to Momoi’s parents, and was also one of their best employees that he even had got promoted to be the store manager. That was probably one of the reasons why the raven-haired always was dressed nicely, but partly also because he had a good sense of fashion, Kagami thought.

“Oh, sorry about that,” the red-haired said, being genuinely sorry. He was always a bit awkward with these kinds of situations, so he just coughed embarrassedly and then smiled again.

“Yeah thanks, anyways, you should go to work before you’re too late,” Takao said and patted Kagami’s shoulder lightly, not as strong as Alex had. “I know how Akashi can be, and I heard about the thing that happened with your friend.” His mouth escaped a mean laugh.

At the memories, Kagami’s face twisted, thinking about the other day and his boss’ first rejection, but then he had to smile because after that he had time to spend with Aomine, and that brought them closer again, and then Aomine went over to his apartment, and they ate breakfast together and then watched TV, and then Aomine fell asleep on Kagami’s shoulder, and Kagami had to control himself and not kiss his hair.

“–Kagami?”

The red-haired snapped out again and scratched the back of his head. “Ah, sorry, yeah, you’re right,” he said and slowly put a foot in front of the other, “See you then!”

“Yeah, have fun!” and so they bid goodbye.

The rest of the walk nothing out of the ordinary happened, and so Kagami relaxed entered the building and the red lounge he had took a liking to over the months.

“Kaga-chin, hi,” Murasakibara said lazily, sitting on one of the couches and eating a bag of chips. He probably didn’t realise that he was dirtying himself and the couch with its crumbs, and if Akashi were here he would have been scolded long time ago.

“What, you’re alone, Murasakibara?” Kagami said and shrugged off his green sweater, his head turning round and round in hope to see someone else. It wasn’t like he didn’t like Murasakibara, but he was really difficult to deal with. Kagami didn’t know how exactly Himuro and Murasakibara were getting along, but he imagined that he was spoiling the giant rotten.

“Nah,” the purple-haired said, taking another chip into his mouth, “Mine-chin and Mido-chin are in the back.”

Kagami quickly thanked him and then strolled off. Before entering the back rooms, though, he changed into his suit and let his bag with the other clothes in the locker room. Why was he so excited, he wondered? It wasn’t like he and Aomine would be alone if he entered the room. Midorima was probably sitting in the kitchen too, and, who knew, playing with his lucky item or something.

The red-haired took a deep breath and tightened his grasp on the doorknob. With the _klick_ emitting from the door his heartbeat increased and he could literally feel the sweat forming on his forehead.

“Hey,” he said as nonchalantly as possible and walked over to the fridge like always. Aomine and Midorima were sitting at the table, just quietly greeting him with a nod in his direction. The former reading a sports magazine with headphones in his ears, and the latter apparently doing a puzzle.

 _Probably his lucky item for the day_ , Kagami thought.

Though what irritated him wasn’t as usual Midorima but Aomine, who didn’t even look at him when he entered the room. He had his eyes literally glued to the magazine and probably didn’t hear a thing, after all even Kagami could hear the music coming out of his white headphones.

“Oh, that reminds me, Midorima,” Kagami said and took a tomato out of the fridge, “I just passed your boyfriend.”

The green-haired man’s attention had been awakened at that and he raised his head to meet Kagami’s eyes. “What are you trying to say?” he asked.

The latter raised his eyebrow amused. _No way, Midorima’s the jealous type?_

His expression changed into a smug one, and he smiled mischievously. Maybe he was being mean, but teasing Midorima was actually a thing he enjoyed very much. “Oh, he just told me you haven’t seen each other for three days? Man, that’s a long time,” Kagami said and washed the tomato he had picked out of the fridge in the sink.

“He looked all sad and lonely. It really hurt to see him like that, wow,” the red-haired continued and took a bite of his vegetable, being careful enough not to dirty his suit with the red liquid coming out of the tomato.

He knew he won when Midorima’s expression changed from an annoyed into a concerned one. “He did? To me it seemed as if he didn’t mind that much,” the green-haired said and took his chin between his index finger and thumb.

“Yeah, poor guy,” Kagami said and shook his head to show his pity for Takao. He couldn’t stop grinning when Midorima stood up, pulled his phone out and left the room within five seconds.

Midorima really did love Takao, that was for sure, but that move was really a stupid one, Kagami then realised because he was _alone_ – with _Aomine_ – and _oh God, what have I done?_

He had swallowed the tomato seconds ago and now had literally nothing to do as he stared at the floor in hope something would just _happen_. Aomine was still ignoring him, what he didn’t know though was that the blue-haired had been thinking the whole time of what exactly to say.

Of course he had noticed Kagami, of course he had looked at him and thought about it, but for Kagami not to notice obviously.

Why was he so nervous anyway? It wasn’t like it was the first time that he asked to come over after work. He did almost every day. At least on the days they were working together, that is.

He took a deep breath and plugged out his headphones. He couldn’t concentrate on the music anymore anyways. To him every single word sounded as if it was sung by an Indian.

“Hey, Kagami,” he said, then coughed because his voice sounded way to sore, as if he had drunken acid just seconds ago.

Kagami looked up and tried to hide the hope glistening in his eyes because Aomine was _looking_ at him and _talking_ to him. He just hoped there wasn’t any tomato juice splattered all over his face.

“Yeah?” he asked, and _what was wrong with his voice was it higher than usual had he been breathing helium_?

“Can I come over today?” Aomine said and rubbed the back of his neck, not trying to make eye contact with Kagami. Because if he had he would have seen those eyes, _those shining eyes_ , and he would have lost his temper right then. Lucky for him he stared at the table in silence and waited for Kagami to answer.

The red-haired bit on his lip to keep himself from smiling (he was glad Aomine wasn’t looking at him), and then said, “Yeah, sure.”

They were both too embarrassed to look at each other. But despite that little conversation they didn’t exchange one single word over the hours of work. It wasn’t like they talked that much when they were serving costumers, but sometimes Aomine would smirk at him, or shout something obscene and then enjoy Kagami getting upset about it.

But this time they stayed quiet, sometimes stealing a glance or two without the other noticing and then acting as if nothing happened. Kagami felt as if he was back in kindergarten and goggling his crush from across the yard, and he even acted as shy as he had been back then.

That went on the whole time until it was 7am and they were allowed to leave after the longue was complete clean.

Kagami had to stiff a laugh because Midorima literally _rushed_ home (he had never seen him run before) in hope of seeing even a short glimpse of his boyfriend before leaving for work. The red-haired was now really sure that they genuinely loved each other.

But now he had another problem he had to deal with.

And that was _Aomine_.

 

The walk home was quiet and awkward, but mostly awkward because there was just one thing spinning in Aomine’s mind.

 _I’m doing it. I’m definitely doing it. Today is the day_ , he told himself over and over again.

He was determined to do it. He was determined to _confess_. He had thought about it the whole time while they had been working. Not even his beautiful regulars with their gorgeous and huge chests could throw him out of his thoughts. He had imagined how it would go when they arrived at Kagami’s apartment and ate and while watching TV he would say _it_.

Though there was one problem: He couldn’t open his mouth anymore. All the way home Kagami had tried to start a conversation, about _anything_ , really. At one point he was so desperate about the silence, he even started to talk about the weather, and he just mentioned again and again how foggy it was and joked about how he couldn’t see his own hand anymore (obvious that was a lie, but he had to say _anything_ ).

Yet no matter how much he tried, Aomine just simply answered with “hm” or “huh” or “ehh” and that was it.

 _What the hell is wrong with him?_ Kagami wondered, grumbling to himself and frowning deeply. He definitely was not amused, nor was he pleased with Aomine’s behaviour. He behaved more horrible than usual, and that had to say a lot – after all we’re talking about Aomine Daiki here.

They entered the apartment, ate their breakfast (of course made by Kagami himself) and sat down on the couch to watch some TV, and even then they had shared as much as a “thanks for the food” and a “sure” and that was mostly it.

To say it was awkward was literally an understatement. It was just righteous terrible, as if the air was pumped out of the room and lethal gas was pumped in – in short, _horrible_.

But Kagami didn’t give up and started a new conversation. “So, err, you want to watch something in particular?” he asked as he zipped through the channels. Not that actually something exciting was showing on TV, especially not at eight in the morning, but he had to ask something.

Yes, usually the silence between Aomine and him was pleasant, almost better than Aomine talking complete nonsense, but today was different. From the moment Kagami had stepped a foot in the kitchen until now it just had been plain awkward and tense.

But the question was, _why?_

Aomine heaved a deep sigh and then turned his upper body towards Kagami, a determined expression on his face. “Kagami,” he said.

And it was his name, just Kagami’s _name_. He had already heard it a thousand times out of Aomine’s mouth, even in different varieties. At first it was _little boy_ , sometimes it was _Bakagami_ , or _dumbass_ , but then there were moments where he just simply said his name – _Kagami_.

And that alone flipped a switch inside him. A switch he had tried so hard to suppress. It was that switch that made him say “I think I’m in love with you” right in Aomine’s face.

The moment he realised what he had said, his eyes widened as comically as Aomine’s did, and they silently stared at each other, none of them know what to say. Kagami swallowed the saliva collecting in his mouth, even though it should be dry – but it wasn’t. In truth he wanted to say so much more.

Things like _I like your sleeping face because it makes you look younger_ , or, _when you laugh I could puke out a hundred butterflies out of my stomach_ , also, _when you look away just once, and no matter how cliché that sounds, I always feel like something dies inside of me_ , and, _please don’t hate me for falling in love with you_.

But none of these words were able to get passed his lips as if it was sew shut, so he kept quiet and continued staring.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Aomine eventually said, and he was angry, he was upset, he was mad – and Kagami was ready to hear whatever insult the blue-haired wanted to throw at him. He was ready for the consequences – and yet, Aomine was angry about the stupidest thing Kagami could ever think of.

“ _I_ wanted to confess first, you dumbass! What the hell!?” Aomine beefed and wildly moved his hands back and forth as if showing how _angry_ he was.

Kagami blinked. “You are angry about _that_!?” he barked back then, seemingly offended.

“Of course! What the hell gives you the right to destroy my great plan I’ve thought about for weeks!?”

“I can’t help it! It just kinda slipped out, asshole! It’s not my fault that I like you!”

Aomine quickly covered his ears and growled loudly. “You said it again! Stop saying it! You’re already two points ahead of me!”

“This is not a freaking game, Aho!” Kagami said and tried to pull Aomine’s hands off his ears. “If it pisses you off so much, then just say it three times!”

The blue-haired let Kagami take his hands in his, and then quickly shouted, directly in Kagami’s too close face, “I like you, I like you, I like you!”

“I like you too!”

“STOP SAYING THAT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much to "setting the mood", huh?


	15. Boyfriend and boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We are dating?" Kagami carefully asked, sitting back down beside Aomine and still not averting his eyes.
> 
> Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Yes, dumbass, we are."
> 
> "You and I are dating..."
> 
> "You and I are dating."
> 
> "We are dating..."
> 
> "Listen, if this goes on, I'm gonna leave," the blue-haired said and pointed with his thumb towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!!! ...ehm.../coughs/....surprise?
> 
> yeah, well, i decided to drop this fanfic, or take it on hiatus?? i don't know yet tbh. the reason? mhhmhmhmh.... well, as cliche as it sounds, a writer is nothing without his readers, and since this fanfic isn't as popular as i hoped it would be i kinda lost the motivation. and noooo, this doesn't mean that if you now write me thousand of reviews that i'm gonna update it again!!! but, at this point you probably would have realised it yourself, it took me months to finish this chapter and yet i haven't even written everything
> 
> tbh i still wanted to put in their first date, but oh well
> 
> maybe i'm gonna get my motivation back when the new season starts or something, but until then, i'm gonna write other aokaga fanfics which are hopefully more interesting to read
> 
> SEE YA!!!!!!!

It could have rained, it could have snowed and stormed at the same time and Kagami wouldn't bother, but instead continue humming whatever song came to his mind and stayed there as if a worm had crawled up his ear. His smile was big as he walked down the streets to buy ingredients for dinner. Self-made cheeseburgers with a healthy salad as side dish, his favourite.

Passerby looked strangely at him as he was just smiling _so_ bright, words couldn't describe it. At some point he also started skipping, it was really embarrassing - _would have been_ embarrassing if he had been himself at that time, but he hadn't. Kagami Taiga was cheerful, energetic, _simply happy_  and he showed it. The sun was nothing compared to him. The brightest star was nothing compared to him. That one time Tsugawa almost set fire to his parents' couch was nothing compared to him.

It was so silly, really. Smiling because he finally had found the courage to confess to his crush and then having those feelings returned was a silly reason to smile for - Kagami's opinion - but he couldn't help it, and he couldn't repeat it often enough.

Aomine Daiki liked him. Aomine- _fucking-_ Daiki  _liked_ him. It still sounded so surreal; not only that, but just everything. That Kagami somehow had managed to fall in love with Aomine (he still couldn't believe it), and then that Aomine liked him back, and that they were - Kagami bit on his lip to prevent himself from smiling even more - _dating_. Aomine and him were dating. It was a miracle, like that one time that one guy managed to walk the moon, or when Akashi got rejected by Furihata.

And especially the way it had happened - he would have never imagined it happening it in this super dumb way, but it seemed pretty realistic now, he thinks back.

He chuckled low, remembering the previous day.

 

* * *

 

The blue-haired let Kagami take his hands in his, and then quickly shouted directly in Kagami’s too close face, “I like you, I like you, I like you!”

“I like you too!”

“STOP SAYING THAT!” Aomine barked back, clearly getting pissed that he was losing the competition which wasn't even one in the first place.

Kagami laughed and answered, "But if I don't repeat it, you dumbass won't get it!"

"You're the dumbass!"

Their faces were close, too close. They could already feel the other's taste on their own lips, no matter how physically impossible it was, Kagami told himself that he did. He slowly let his hands drop to the ground, still holding onto Aomine's and not daring to break the eye contact which was so intense, he was scared the tension in the room would break the coffee table on their left. He felt their hands shaking, but he was glad. Aomine's were just as shaky as his own. On one side it would have made him more anxious _because Aomine was just as nervous as he was_ , but _because_ Aomine was just as nervous as him, it made him feel better, if only a bit.

"So," the red-haired started, "are we gonna kiss, or...?" He left the question hanging in the air. He knew what to do after confessing to the person you liked and getting those feelings returned. You normally kissed, but when had they ever been normal in the first place? And Kagami didn't know how Aomine behaved while dating someone either. Maybe he just fist-bumped himself through every relationship instead of actually kissing his partners. It seemed a typical thing for Aomine to do, if Kagami had to be honest.

"Well, yeah," the blue-haired shrugged, "Not like it's the first time."

"Okay," Kagami agreed albeit a bit nervous, and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe it, even his legs were shacking. For a second he had to check if it was actually him shacking or if maybe Japan had another earthquake coming. _No,_ he thought, it was definitely him. Kagami locked eyes with Aomine a second time, almost closing the distance between their lips until it made click. "Wait a diddly darn moment!" he shouted, yanking his hand out of Aomine's and pushing it sweaty against the latter's face.

"Mmpffh-" the blue-haired moaned while his _fabulous_ face was being crushed. "Wha-"

" _Not like it's the first time?_ " Kagami repeated angrily, his voice getting louder with each syllable. "What exactly are you talking about!?"

 _Oh fuck,_ Aomine thought. He probably would have slapped himself if Kagami hadn't already taken over the job. The panic was written over his face, but Aomine Daiki wouldn't be Aomine Daiki if he didn't know how to lie properly. "You see, I've been dreaming a lot about kissing you because I'm so in love with you!" he said and pushed Kagami's hand away, pursing his lips a second time to get his long-awaited kiss.

Kagami slapped him on the mouth again. "Dream, my ass! You dickface remember, don't you!?" he said, squishing Aomine's cheeks between his fingers and making him do a fish face. Aomine had been actually hoping to get his mouth to use, but definitely not _in that way_.

"Tell me," the red-haired said, voice deep and serious, -Come on, Daiki, don't get turned on now!- his hands still holding the other man in place. "Do you or do you not remember what happened on New Year's Eve?"

Aomine hesitated. "...I do..."

Kagami's grip tightened and Aomine winced. "Were you or were you not drunk that day?"

"I was not..."

"Did you or did you not pretend as if nothing happened?" At that question, the red-haired's face turned darker, his teeth clenching tight as he tried to control himself not to break Aomine's jar right there and then.

A pause, then, "Please forgive me, Kagami-sama."

"God, you piss me off!" Kagami almost screamed, then let go of the other's face and scratching his head. It wasn't really that he was angry, but he was hurt. Because that had been the kiss, that had been the moment Kagami had fallen in love with Aomine, and the latter literally acted like it never happened. He acted like he didn't remember, like it just wasn't important enough to be remembered. Of course Kagami would get pissed at that.

Aomine panicked. "I'm sorry, man! Back then I didn't know myself why I did it, that's why I thought the best way to cope with it was pretending it never happened."

"Please don't think ever at all," Kagami sighed, turning away so he could lay his head on the sofa. "Ah, whatever, I don't care."

The tanned man's eyes widened. He gulped. "What do you mean?"

Kagami shrugged. "Well, what happened happened. It's no use getting upset over the past. We're in love with each other and that's all that matters, right?" he said, turning to Aomine and pinching his nose. "Still, an ass-move. Expected from you."

That was a shock just now, Aomine thought. If Kagami had told him that he didn't care because he didn't want _this_ anymore, then he probably would have get hurt and angry, and probably thrown over that coffee table on his right, but to be honest, _Aomine would have understood._ Kagami had every right to be angry with him, and pissed, and get violent, but the fact that he didn't made Aomine's chest warm and fuzzy, not to compare at all with the feeling he had a minute ago.

The red-haired smiled tiredly. "Just kiss me already, dumbass."

"God, finally," Aomine sighed, returning the smile and then leaned over until his face was hovering over Kagami's. He saw him closing his eyes and followed lead, leaning further down and- "I'm home, Taiga, let your beloved Alex plaster you with smooches!"

They jumped away, Aomine finally hitting the coffee table with his elbow and wincing from the sharp pain running through his body. _God, I hate that bitch..._

 

* * *

 

In the end they hadn't kissed yet, but they _would_. It made Kagami a bit giddy, to be honest. It wouldn't be their first kiss, obviously, but the red-haired refused to accept that sloppy smooch back then as their first one. Aomine had smelled awfully like booze and Kagami himself hadn't really been in the best mood, and then it had just _happened_ and Kagami only realised it when it was almost over.

He shook his head. This time would be different. They would take their time, slow and sweet. Kagami was never one for romance, but he deserved at least that after months of torture by Aomine himself. And if Aomine were to screw it up _again_ , then Kagami simply would take the wheel, even if that meant to tie the blue-haired up somehow - **Kagami Taiga will get his romantic kiss!**

Kagami continued making his way to the convenient store, his mind still thinking about yesterday. His walk was very tardy, being careful enough not to run someone else over while he was dreaming. He didn't play much attention though, as if his mind was doing it all on his own. And he thought, how should he behave as soon as Aomine and he saw each other. Should he immediately move to kiss him, or rather just hug Aomine? No matter what, he was sure it would end up awkward because at this point they didn't even know how _not_ to be awkward around each other, though Aomine always kind of managed to play it off cool. Kagami just hoped he would manage it this time as well.

And would they tell their colleagues everything that had happened between them until this point? Or at leas that they were dating now? Wait. Kagami stopped in his tracks. Was it even allowed? Did they have the permission to date in the first place, or was there some rule that it was forbidden for co-workers to have a relationship? Kise was head over heels for Kuroko as well, but that really couldn't be counted since they weren't dating (he could swear he heard Kise's scream in the distance).

The red-haired shook his head. _Ah, whatever._ If that were the case, then they simply would keep it a secret from the rest of the crew. As if Kagami let someone else tell him who he was allowed to date or not. And now that he remembered, Akashi had still his eyes on them because of last time.

He sighed. It would be a long, long day.

 

* * *

 

The sun had already set when Kagami arrived at work, still wearing his warmest jacket. Sure, the temperature had risen over the weeks, yet it wasn't impossible to leave the house without wearing at least anything close to being warm. The wind would still howl now and then and send a shiver down Kagami's spine. Of course, he didn't get a cold that easily, but he still had to be careful. After all his mother would always tell him to take care of his health.

Eventually arriving in the locker room, Kagami took a deep breath as he unzipped his jacket. His heart was thudding in his chest, ridiculously loud at that. The red-haired had to laugh at himself for all the things Aomine could make him feel in such a short period of time. Kudos to that dumbass.

He changed into his hopefully not too wrinkled suit and looked himself over in the mirror for a last time. As always, he looked quite decent. The material hugged his body tightly and made his muscles stand out the more. He had already noticed that a while ago because the customers loved touching his arms and telling him what a beautiful body he had. Awkward as he was with women, he would simply thank them.

With a last tug to the tie, the red-haired took a deep breath and tried as hard as possible to ignore that lump in his stomach. As if someone was cooking his organs and turning them over and over again. He thought, now he knew how the food in Jamie Oliver's show felt like.

"Kagami-kun, our shift is about to start," Kuroko said through the door, and the red-haired took a last second to calm down and slapped his cheeks in hopes it would shake him up. Now only time could tell whether that would work or not.

"Yo, what's up, Kuroko?" he asked casually, trying to strike up a conversation while they made their way to the lounge. Kuroko was a good observer, so Kagami hoped he wouldn't notice how nervous he truly felt. Kuroko studied his partner with his pale eyes shortly, then turned his head back ahead. "Are you alright, Kagami-kun? You look tense," the blue-haired said.

Of course Kuroko would notice something, he thought. "Yeah, I'm fi-" Kagami hastily swallowed his words as he saw Aomine standing in the middle of the room, seemingly discussing something with their boss Akashi. Kagami's hands started to get sweaty and he could feel that lump in his belly again (and he swore he could hear Jamie Oliver's voice inside his head, but that definitely had to be his imagination).

Akashi caught their eye and he eventually approached them after finishing his conversation with Aomine. "Taiga, here is your schedule for the next week," Akashi said and handed Kagami a piece of paper. "You are going to take the earlier shifts starting next week since you told me that exams were coming up."

"Oh," Kagami said albeit a bit surprised, "Yeah, thanks a lot, boss."

Akashi gave a short nod and then simply left the room. After all his shift was already over, and it was only the three of them left. Kagami put the schedule in his pocket and then slowly let his gaze wander back up where Aomine was standing, nonchalantly as always and looking so good in his suit, it was almost ridiculous.

The red-haired took another breath. _Ok, you can do this. J-just hug him, or, no... kiss him... high-five him? Wait, what to do you again when you're dating? What is happening!?_

An earthquake occurred and the theme song of Spongebob Squarepants played inside Kagami's mind as he went half crazy, his eyes widening comically. It was as if he had forgotten the past 20 years of his life. Had he been even living at all until he met Aomine? Funnily enough he couldn't remember what he had done before he met him, as if his brain deliberately deleted all memories which didn't contain Aomine Daiki in any way.

Then Aomine turned around and their eyes met and Kagami forgot how to breath, forgot how to inhale and pump air in his lungs so that his heart could continue to beat. He simply couldn't think as long as those ocean eyes stared at him, as if they could read his mind, as if they could see right through him and into his heart, see how it stopped beating so not even the thump of his heart could destroy that moment where it was just the two of them - just Kagami and Aomine in their own little world.

The red-haired took a step forward. "Ao-"

"There you are! Took you long enough, dude," Aomine said and walked towards Kagami. The latter gulped and froze, staying exactly where he was. "Not that I really mind," the blue-haired continued, "that way I can have all the chicks for myself."

Kagami watched Aomine walk past him and briefly pat him on the shoulder before he disappeared and went to greet the customers. Kagami heard the women applaud and shout Aomine's name, but he remained where he was, frowning deeply and staring at the point the blue-haired had been standing seconds ago.

"Kagami-kun? Is everything alright?" Kuroko asked once more, looking up into the other's face and staring blankly at him.

 _H-he... he just called me 'dude'... and patted me on the shoulder..._ At this point Kagami's mind froze completely, and he still could hear Spongebob singing inside his ear - but that was no reason to get upset, he told himself. That was Aomine after all, it was fine. _It was super fine._

"I'm fine," Kagami eventually said - rather forced it through his teeth - and then made his way to the costumers as well. Kuroko didn't comment on the murderous look his colleague had on his face because he was sure he would have regretted it.

"Kagami-kun, you made us wait!" a brunette said and patted the free seat beside her while other women around her squealed happily. He quickly peered to Aomine, and lo and behold, he was already occupied with the breasts of his costumers. The red-haired gritted his teeth.

 _Calm down, Taiga, calm down,_ he told himself, took a deep breath and cooled his head, even if only a bit. If Aomine acted like he always did, then Kagami would need a drink, or two, or ten.

"Does someone want a drink?" the red-haired hastily asked and raised a few glasses, ignoring the stares he got from Kuroko even though he could feel them like spears piercing through his back. He didn't know why Aomine was behaving as if nothing happened, and he couldn't ask either while everyone was listening, so he had to survive the next seven hours without killing someone - that meant alcohol.

And that's exactly what it was. Seven hours of flirting on Aomine's part, seven hours of drinking on Kagami's part, and seven hours of observing on Kuroko's part. At one point the red-haired even stopped listening to the customers altogether and just answered with "hmm", "huh" and "is that so?". It wasn't that he was too drunk to understand what they said - he could hold his liquor well after all - but rather he just _didn't care anymore_. He usually tried to avoid doing a shitty job because even though he had been forced into doing this in the beginning, he still liked being a host and that's why he wanted to give his all everyday, but today was one of the days where Kagami couldn't care less.

As they eventually bid goodbye to their customers, tidied up the lounge and moved back to the locker rooms, Kagami had to wonder what this night had been all about. Aomine didn't pay attention to him, ignored him completely and didn't even spare him a single glance. It seemed as if yesterday had never happened.

_It seemed as if yesterday had never happened..._

_...as if yesterday had never happened..._

_...yesterday had never happened..._

_...had never happened..._

Kagami's eyes widened humoristic as he let that one sentence run through his head, on replay, over and over again. He sat down and braced his elbows on his legs, folded his fingers and frowned deeply. It was true. Aomine _was_ acting ridiculous, but they had talked yesterday - that was Kagami sure of. It would be even more ridiculous if he had dreamed all that, right? As if... yesterday had never happened...

Kagami shook his head. No, he couldn't have been that desperate to dream his confession to Aomine, and Aomine returning his feelings, and then them almost kissing. But on the other hand, _it was a miracle_ that he confessed to Aomine, and that Aomine actually returned his feelings and that they almost kissed and-

"Oh my god, it was all a dream..." the red-haired slowly said, hiding his face in his too sweaty hands and eventually realising that he had been getting excited over nothing. He still hadn't confessed, Aomine didn't return his feelings and they weren't dating. Aomine was still Aomine, and that was one of the things which would most likely never change.

Kagami Taiga was unrequited in love with Aomine Daiki. He really hit the jackpot.

"Oh god," he repeated again, quietly whispering into his palms and reliving the past hours of his lives as if he was playing part in the Groundhog Day.

The door opened and Aomine walked in, a sly grin adorning his face. "Can't hold your alcohol, huh, drunk-gami?" he said, already changed back into his daily clothes, and walked over to the red-haired, who was still hiding his face in both hands. Kagami groaned when he felt Aomine's presence right beside him, Aomine's warmth he dreamed of feeling yesterday. He hadn't, and that made him groan again.

"Aomine, please, I feel like I'm losing my mind, so leave me alone."

The blue-haired chuckled. "That's what happens when you drink too much alcohol. You can be glad Akashi wasn't here," he said, most likely enjoying the state Kagami was in. He patted the red-haired on the back, who then in return slapped his hand away. "It's not the alcohol. Seriously Aomine, fuck off."

Aomine huffed. "Is that a way to talk to your boyfriend, dumbass?"

Kagami raised himself up on his feet and then faced Aomine. "YES, THAT'S A WAY TO TALK TO MY BO-wait, what?"

The Spongebob theme stopped playing inside his head and his expression softened into pure confusion as he stared at Aomine questioningly. The blue-haired could literally see the imaginary question marks floating above Kagami's head as he was looked at with those pig puppy eyes, which was ironic since Kagami hated dogs.

"How much did you exactly drink?" the blue-haired asked mockingly. He stretched his arms and had to moan from the pain coming from his back and then lay his arms on the bench behind him. "You didn't hit your head on the way here, did you?"

"We are dating?" Kagami carefully asked, sitting back down beside Aomine and still not averting his eyes.

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Yes, dumbass, we are."

"You and I are dating..."

"You and I are dating."

"We are dating..."

"Listen, if this goes on, I'm gonna leave," the blue-haired said and pointed with his thumb towards the door.

Kagami looked into Aomine's eyes, that same ocean blue that always managed to take his breath away, it stared right at him, _through_ him, and again it made Kagami's insides boil. This wasn't a dream, this was real. Kagami and Aomine were dating, their feelings were mutual and Kagami didn't feel like he was losing his mind anymore.

"Then kiss me," he said. This wasn't what he wanted. It had to be romantic and slow and sweet, but right now Kagami needed the affirmation that this was reality and not another dream. How he could separate reality from dream this time, he didn't know, but he just needed it, needed Aomine to kiss him and needed that feeling, any feeling - the feeling of reality, that this was actually happening. It was so important to him, much more important than any romance or whatever.

He needed to be sure that Aomine was with him.

The demand caught Aomine by surprise, but he quickly recovered, giving Kagami a small smile and then said, "I thought you'd never ask."

It wasn't romantic or slow or any of that sort. It was rushed and clumsy and probably not any different from their real first kiss, but on the other hand, Kagami thought, _it was perfect_. The way Aomine touched his cheek and smiled slightly into the kiss, or how Kagami couldn't keep his hands to himself and just _had to_ feel Aomine's body warmth, wherefore he pushed his arms under Aomine's jacket and felt the heat through his shirt, or that they both suddenly started laughing quietly but not really moved away from each other's lips, or how Kagami whispered different words into Aomine's mouth like 'I like you' or 'boyfriend' and Aomine simply repeated them like a record and both of them hoped it would never stop.

"Wait," Kagami said after a while, "Then why did you act so weird earlier?" He placed a small distance between them, yet was still able to feel Aomine's breath on his skin.

Aomine shoved his pinky finger up his ear. "Oh, well, I thought you wanted to keep it secret since it's still pretty new and we're both guys."

Kagami hummed. He sometimes forgot that Aomine could be sensitive as well, and yet that didn't explain- "Then what was that while work? You openly flirting with our costumers!" he said and slightly pinched Aomine's cheek.

"Oh, that, I just wanted to tease you, Bakagami," he said, smiling slyly, and batted Kagami's hand away.

"You asshole-mine!" Kagami barked angrily, but soon enough they were kissing again, and kissing, and kissing. He was glad no one was watching them because if it was him he would have probably puked from all the cheesiness and flirty atmosphere around them. That wasn't him like all, and definitely not like Aomine either, but whatever stupid reasoning that was, he just couldn't help it.

But then there was suddenly a _thumb_ sound and out of nowhere a voice resounded. "Since you have resolved everything, I guess, I can leave."

"Kuroko, whe-!?"  
"Tetsu, what the fuck!?"

Suddenly Kuroko was standing right in front of them with a book in his hand. He looked calm, _and smiled_ , and with a last farewell, he left the room - without any explanation.

Kagami and Aomine exchanged looks. "Did you-"

"No, you?"

"No..."

"That bastard..."

"How the hell does he do that...?"

We will never know.

**Author's Note:**

> I just- LKJSDFLKJLKDSFJLKDF  
> I dunno, tell me what you think of this.
> 
> \- Sasukeswind


End file.
